I Have a Sister!
by sparks-haven
Summary: It has always been a mystery who Embry's father was to him and everyone else around him except for his mother. He has never hated her for doing this to him but it did always raise questions as to why he was a wolf in Sam's pack until Madison arrives.
1. Chapter 1

It has always been a mystery who Embry's father was to him and everyone else around him except for his mother. He has never hated her for doing this to him but it did always raise questions as to why he was a wolf in Sam's pack until Madison came to live with them.

It was June as I woke up from a dead sleep as my phone was ringing at me. I sat there glaring at it wanting so much to let it go to the answering machine but I knew who it was and I needed to get going. I was supposed to have been out on patrol with Jake a half hour ago and I knew Sam would be calling when I didn't show up but I was just too tired my mother had been making me work around the house all day and then I died that night when I hit the pillow. My sister was coming to live with us. I didn't even know that I had a sister but apparently I did and she was only a year younger then I was. This was going to be great. Up until about a week ago I was completely in the dark about who my father was then I find out I have a sister. This is raising even more questions in my mind and I really can't talk about any of them. That is why I had decided to not go on patrol that night with Jake. I knew that he wouldn't understand anything I was going through none of them ever seem to understand. Don't get me wrong they all do try to understand but they all know their parents.

The phone stopped ringing. I knew if I had answered it and it had been Sam on the phone that I would not have been able to resist following his order when he told me to get out there on patrol with them. So I chose to not answer it but I did feel bad. He was supposed to have the night with Emily and now he was going to have to stay on patrol and take my shift unless he could get a hold of one of the other guys or maybe even Leah. I knew I would get yelled at but this was my choice. I wanted this more than I wanted anything else right now. I placed my phone under my pillow after turning it onto silent and rolled over going back to sleep.

"8 am on a Sunday morning." I glared at the clock. "I really don't have a life well at least I got some sleep." I pulled out my phone to see how many phone calls I had missed the night before. 18 missed alerts. I opened it up to see who called. 9 were from Sam, 4 were from Paul, 2 from Jacob, and 2 from Jared.

No one had left a message but I knew what it was about I pulled on a pair of cut off pants after having a quick shower and running out the door. I should be able to meet up with them at Sam's house for breakfast and hopefully they won't be too upset with me. When I phased I did make the mistake of thinking for a short second how good the full night sleep actually was.

_'Well a full night sleep must have been nice. Thanks a lot there Em. What were you so busy doing that you could not pick up the phone when Sam called? You stuck me with Leah all night.'_

_'Jake, dude, I'm sorry I didn't mean to but I just wanted to get some sleep my life has been crazy for the past while. Listen I'm heading to Sam's meet me there and I'll explain everything to everyone.'_

_'I'm outside in his yard right now and man I'm telling you this Sam was pissed last night at you. Jared was with Kim all night so he wasn't going to come out with me. Sam wanted to be with Emily all night. Paul was just off patrol so he went home and slept. The only one we could find was Leah to come out with me.'_ His thoughts were yelling at me and I stopped running towards the house.

_'Jake, Look I said I was sorry something came up and I couldn't answer my phone now I am going to meet you at Sam's house to explain everything that happened yesterday and I'm sure even you or Sam can see why I didn't pick up my phone last night and why I was so tired.'_

For the next few moments until I got to Sam's house I ran in silence no one to interrupt my thoughts at all. When I got there I saw Jacob sitting outside the door in his wolf form I had a feeling that he wanted to attack me right then and there and frankly I really didn't blame him for wanting to do that. I had left him with Leah all night I would want to attack me to. But he didn't he just phased back with me and followed me into the house without saying a word.

I entered the house to see Sam standing in the living room with his arms folded over his chest glaring at me. When he looked over at Emily and Kim. "You two need to go to the kitchen and get breakfast started please." He turned to me and walked past heading for the door leading outside. I knew he wanted to talk to me and I figured he might have wanted to do it in his wolf form so he could lie out how Emily felt when he got home last night.

She worried about all of us but mostly Sam. And when he gets home even 2 minutes late she gets so scared it isn't funny. This would also give me a chance to show him privately what I had been going through for the past week with my mother and show him the fights I had had with her about the fact that she had kept this thing secret from me for so long and still hadn't told me everything.

When we got outside I looked at him. "Sam." I started I was almost thinking it would be easier for me to explain this all at once to everyone. When he stopped walking and looked at me I decided to continue. "Can everyone else come too? I only want to explain what happened once. Then you can punish me for everything." We had all been through the punishment it was dealing with Emily both in his thoughts and in person for what we had put her through for not being on time. And I knew he was at least a half hour late last night so that was a whole lot of worrying that I was going to have to handle coming at me when this was all done. But it was what we had all agreed upon when to decided to mess up.

Sam nodded and let the way back into the house. "The only thing is we do this in human from. I can't control what gets past and no one else deserves to feel this after what you put Emily through last night when I finally got home."

I nodded and followed him into the living room where everyone was sitting looking at us as Seth got up. "That was quick. Man the last time I got into trouble for being 2 minutes late I got yelled at for half an hour then we phased. There was no yelling to hear of" Sam up his hand up stopping him from talking.

"Seth, that is enough or you will be joining us outside when I do let him hear how Emily was last night when I did get home." He turned to me, and nodded. "Now Embry wants to explain to everyone what happened last week and why he missed 2 patrols."

I looked around the room at everyone. "Okay I guess the easiest way to say this is the entire fact that I missed patrol is I was fighting with my mother." I took a deep breath and Sam sat down leaning back into the chair. "My mother told me on Monday that I have a sister and that she is coming to live with us tomorrow. I have spent the past week moving things around. Every waking minute of the day. We finally finished everything last night around 11 and I was dead tired. When my phone went off I knew who it was but I just didn't want to deal with running all night so I just let it go. She still hasn't told me who my father is but I guess I have to learn to deal with the idea that maybe my mother did sleep around a lot and now I have to keep the secret from another person that I live with. I left this morning before she could find anything else that she wanted to have done before she arrives."

I took a step back making sure I could make eye contact with everyone as Emily and Kim came into the room. I had said the story loud enough that they could hear what was going on and why I had missed two days this week. "I am ready to take up a shift for Leah and one for Paul for covering for me during this past week. Any night either of you want."

Leah laughed. "You think that will make up for wrecking my night last night when I finally was out on a date and Sam calls ordering me to come out on patrol with Jake because you were a no show."

I shrugged my shoulders I did have a wise comment to throw back at her but with Sam in the room I really couldn't do that. The point of this was to get everything out and I had offered to make aments for what I had done if she didn't want to accept my offer then that was her choice.

Paul looked at me. "Sure how about you take Monday and Tuesday for me this week. I could use a break and my truck needs to be fixed. Even better that will get you out of your house and having to deal with your sister."

Emily smiled at me, which I hoped was a good sign. "Embry I know I usually yell at you guys for making Sam late for bed. But I have to say that right now I am feeling a little sorry for you. This past week must have been hard and I do understand that no one here can truthfully understand your discomfort in all of this. However I am going to order you to bring her over for dinner one night when you are ready to do that."

I nodded quickly at her. One down now all I have to do is deal with it in Sam's eyes unless he lets me off the hook too.

Sam rose walking towards the door again. "Is that everything everyone has to say right now?" He scanned the room and when no one spoke up he looked directly at me. "Follow me outside and phase when you get to the woods we need to have a talk about this."

I did, as I was told not that I could actually refuse it. I had never refused an order form Sam but from what Paul and Jared had told me it hurt really bad. Jared had once told me that it feels like someone is standing there punching your temples and you just stand there and take it. That is as far as he has ever gotten. When Paul heard that he was explaining it to me he jumped in and filled in what happens after that. From what I can remember he said it feels like someone pricking your temples with a pin only a really big one, almost like a knitting needle in a way. I still shuttered at the thought of that silently as I made my way to the woods and phased. Sam was right behind me his black wolf followed mine as I made my way to our usually meeting spot where we would do this sort of thing.

Sam would sit a good 3 feet away from me. His order would come for me to sit and stay where I was, as he would release all the thoughts from the previous night. However I did have two nights to deal with. I knew Jared wanted to get a piece of the action too for what Kim had gone through that night but he knew that couldn't compare to what Emily went through. I sat there calmly as the thoughts came rushing towards me as how Emily reacted when he got home the first night and the even more worry that hit her the second night when he landed home an hour late. When this was all over he sat there resting for a minute. I had to wait for him to give me permission before I could leave the last time I tried to leave without him knowing about it I had to deal with a really nasty bite mark for a few days, which I had to hide from my mother.

_'Alright I know you explained everything that happened but I want to see these conversations.'_ I stayed quiet for a few seconds not wanting him to hear them. _'Embry, open your thoughts to me NOW!'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay guys after working all night last night I decided to put this up this morning. Hope you all enjoy it and thanks for the awesome reviews that you did submit, it was because of those that this chapter is up so soon. Review like that again and I'll see if I can get the next chapter up by Sunday sometime.

* * *

All the pain in the world could fall on me and that would never happen. Sam was not going to hear those thoughts that I had had earlier this past week. I stayed quiet waiting for the alpha voice to really show itself. I wasn't going to outright say no, after all that would be something that Paul would do I however would just sit here and stay silent after being given a gentle order to open up.

'_Embry,'_ oh no this was the voice that I did fear. _'Open your thoughts up to me this instance.'_ He met my eyes when he said it glaring into them if I did stay silent for a minute more I was sure the pain would come. And there was nothing that I could do about it unless I wanted him to hear everything and once it was out there, there was no talking it back.

So reluctantly I hung my head bringing the wall down that shielded my thoughts and let Sam hear them. I refused to meet his eyes though that was one way that I had to keep my dignity. _'Sam, please keep your opinions to yourself,'_ I told him before he could think anything. I had acted like a spoiled 2 years old during part of the week and now he was able to see everything. _'I know what I did was wrong and I have to make it up to Emily maybe I'll invite Madison over for dinner on Wednesday after we are done school.'_

Sam nodded as he turned away from me. _'Come on you must be hungry, we should be heading back anyway. You are taking Paul's patrol tomorrow and Tuesday though right?'_

I nodded when he turned to face me. _'That was the deal. I hope that I am able to get things done and have some fun with it in the long run but I doubt that I will be able to do that. Both days I am patrolling with Quil so it might be fun for the two of us together.'_

Sam nodded as he took off for the house when I caught up to him he nudged me as if urging me on forward and he ran faster. I knew this was the Sam that we all knew after the punishments he would want us to play with him. Race all the way back to the house and it was the way that we knew that we were forgiven for what happened in the past little while. When we came into the yard and phased back to our human forms I saw my mother's car drive into the driveway.

"Urgh" I let out a low growl and turned to Sam. "Can I see if I can take that breakfast to go I have a feeling that I am needed to do some more work."

Sam nodded as he took of towards the house he turned back to me for a second just as he was about to enter the door. "Go greet her, and let her know you are just getting some breakfast from Emily and then you will meet her at home. You need some time here and that is going to happen whether she likes it or not."

I smiled and ran over to my mom's car looking in the driver window at her. "Hey mom I am going to hang out here for a bit and visit with my friends I have barely had a chance to see them this week and I really want to just have an hour of fun. I'll get Paul or Jake to drop me off by 10 I promise."

My mother shook her head. "Embry, this past week you were grounded and you still are if you don't come home with me right now I am going to forbid you from seeing Sam or any of your other friends now, you can go get the breakfast but you are leaving with me in the next three minutes."

I looked down at my hands as they were beginning to shake. _Great I can't phase right now and that is the one thing that my body wants to have happen. I hate this beyond measure._ I turn and run towards the house when I get inside the only thing I can think of doing is yelling. "SAM"

Sam came running to me, as did everyone else. This was perfect now everyone was going to see how weak I was. "She said that I am grounded and that I have three minutes to get back out there because I am going home with her right now."

Paul sat quietly beside me pressing my shoulder to the ground as he met my eyes after Sam telling him something. "Embry, listen I know it is really hard to calm down right now but you have to. Emily is making you up a plate but you need to walk out that door and be in complete control of your emotions."

"Easy for you to say, Paul." I yelled back at him.

"Embry, you know as well as I do that I am the one who is usually like this and since neither of us have an imprint we can't just think of them. But think about what it is going to be like to finally find out who your father is. This girl might have some idea or know who they are."

I breathing started to slow as I thought about the run with Quil for tomorrow night. All that I had to do was get through today and then tomorrow I was back in school with the gang. When I was fully calm I could feel Sam and Paul ease up on my body letting me get up. That is when Emily appeared with a plate of food piled almost too high to wrap with foil. I smiled at her then turned to Sam, "Let her know what I told you about dinner I should get going."

He nodded as I took of running towards the car that was waiting for me outside.

Paul's POV

After Embry left I did kind of feel bad for the kid after all most of us our parents knew what we were but the kid didn't seem to have an option right now. He was constantly caught between Sam and his mother. When the food was ready Emily called to us to come and get it. I took my time getting to the table at least at werewolf speed. I knew that she would have cooked enough for all of us. When Quil began to talk.

"Paul thanks for choosing those days for Embry to take. It has been a while since I have been out on patrol with him." He was smiling at me.

"So Sam," I began myself after smiling and nodding towards Quil. "What day are we going to get to meet this new girl?"

Sam looked up at me. "Wednesday night probably. He said that he was going to bring her over after school but I guess that you might get to meet her at school tomorrow. So Emily and I are going to be the only two who don't know her when she finally gets here on Wednesday night." He thought for a second. "And under no circumstances are you to be discussing wolf things when she is here that night, I doubt very much that Embry wants her involved in this."

I looked at him thinking the obvious thing. "Sam, what happens if one of us end up imprinting on her? Then she would automatically be involved in all this."

Jacob nodded. "That would put a damper on things but Paul don't try to imprint tomorrow at school alright. You haven't even met her or know where she is from anyway lets get that over with first."

I nodded my head as the other guys began to laugh. It was a relaxing day there nothing really to do. Every so often one of us would go out on a quick round of the reservation just to make sure that everything was still good. The other one would just sit outside and listen to their thoughts. Sam was pulling names out of hats for doing this and when you were done running it was your turn to sit and listen to the other person. It was a fun way to have a Sunday. At least I enjoyed it.

We kept snacking so Emily was going to make dinner when Embry finally showed up back at the house to have some fun with us. I smirked at him when he walked in it was time to have some fun with him. "Sam I suggest Embry goes on the next like 10 runs because he hasn't done any all day."

The entire room roared as Embry smacked the back of my head as he walked by me heading towards his favourite chair.

Sam smiled knowing I was only teasing. "Okay Paul since you suggested that why don't you go for the next run."

I pulled my bottom lip out and looked over at him. "But Sam, I just went for one a few seconds ago." I sulked over to the door trying desperately to hide the smile under all of this. "But if I have to I guess I will."

Embry was laughing now. "Go on Paul. You can run the entire reservation in what 10 minutes? Or how about we have a race to see who can run it the fastest?"

I laughed unable to hold it in any longer. "I'll be back in the yard in 8 minutes. And you think you can run it faster then I can?"

Embry shook his head. "But I bet you Sam could do it."

Kim walked into the living room to see what was going on. "What are you guys betting on now?" she said shaking her head walking over to Jared giving him a kiss.

Jared pulled her onto his lap and held her there. "We are just making a bet to see who can run around the reservation the fastest, who do you think could win?"

Kim shook her head at him. "I am not getting into this one. But if you are looking for a thing the loser could do I am sure Emily could use some help cleaning up the dishes."

Sam smiled. "Tell Emily to leave the dishes on the counter from us eating breakfast and the person who loses this race will do them." He got up and headed for the door. "The only way to make this fair is if I go with all of you and therefore disqualify myself from the race, but you are all free to participate. Kim," He turned to her. "Can you keep time for us? It is from when we leave the porch to when we get back on the porch, both in our human forms."

She nodded and giggled for a second.

It was a fun race. Seth ended up losing it so he got stuck doing the dishes all by himself after all though that was the deal. It was about 1030 when we finally decided to head out of the house and head back home.

Embry's POV

I walked into the house to see a girl standing in the kitchen as I walked in there. I was still starving. My mother was asleep so I didn't have a shirt on but it really didn't bother me having her see me like this, she was my sister after all. "You must be Madison?"

She nodded at me. "And you must be Embry." Her hair was hanging in a loose braid that went down to the middle of her back. It was a nice shade of blond. Her eyes were a deep blue and had a sparkle to them. I opened the fridge and looked into it grabbing the left over meatloaf that they must have had for dinner.

"So what time did you get here?" I asked not wanting to see like I was being rude and ignoring her at the moment. She was pretty though all the guys were going to be falling all over her the next day for sure. I smirked at that idea. All of us big guys trying to make her happy and feel welcome at the school. Then I thought of the impossible. What happens if one of us ends up imprinting on her?

"Umm" she smiled. "About 8 I think, I was asleep and mom just left me in the car to do that leaving the doors unlocked for me. She did tell me about you though on the ride home."

It looked like my eyes were going to come out of my head. "What did she say?"

"That you were nice and that you made up my room for me so when I got here it would be all nice. But that you were constantly running off and that you tended to miss a lot of school because of things with your buddy Sam."

I nodded to her. "Sam is a nice guy. By the way do you want to go somewhere for dinner on Wednesday night with me?"

She nodded, "Where are we going?"

"To Sam's house. Him and his wife Emily have invited you over there so you can meet them and you will see why I like hanging out there a lot." I yawned stretching. "I'm beat so I'm heading to bed, did you find your room alright?"

She nodded, "I poked around the house until I found it and the bathroom. What time is school in the morning?"

I smiled at her. "It starts at 8 but if you want a ride I'm sure the friend of mine who comes to pick me up around 745 can drive you in too."

She nodded and headed up to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright Guys here is the next chapter. So here is the deal. I plan on getting this one up to chapter 5 before Christmas and then between christmas and new years updating all the stories at least once, possibly twice and putting up the entire Chapter3738 up for everyone to read. But if I get a ton of reviews I might scrap the idea of chapter 5 and go further. So Review please. Let me know what you think. First part of the chapter is taken from Paul's POV. Enjoy

* * *

I walked into my house kind of mad at the fact that I was going to have to wait until tomorrow to meet Embry's sister. After all I did want to imprint on someone sometime soon if it was ever going to happen. My thoughts went to Embry and how mad he would be if I did end up imprinting on Madison. I had hoped that he wouldn't kill me if I did although I was sure that if any of us did it he would lay down a few threats about what we could and couldn't do with her. I was ready for that I just wanted to have a girl in my arms for me to hold and be with constantly. I made my way to my room after grabbing a very quick bite to eat in the kitchen. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough I thought as my head hit the pillow.

"Shut up you stupid thing." I yelled at my alarm clock that was across the room from my bed. I had put it there so I couldn't just push it and go back to sleep but that was what I wanted to do right now. It was 7 am and I was in no mood to be getting up for school even if I was going to get to meet Embry's sister.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower hoping that would wake me up a little bit. Unfortunately it didn't but the run from here to Sam's house might. I nodded realizing that I had to take my truck today and couldn't just run all the way to school. I had to take Seth with me because Leah had to go out on patrol with Jared today or at least this morning and I had promised her that I would drive Seth to school.

Grabbing my keys after throwing on a shirt and pair of pants. I hated them they were so useless. I could stand to walk around outside without anything but because it was school that meant we had to follow the rules and if we didn't Sam would get mad at us. I needed to stay on his good side for a little while. I wanted a weekend off if I did imprint to spend with this girl.

I drove to Sam's house, it only took about 4 minutes to get there and when I walked into the living room I could smell all the yummy food that she was cooking up for us to have for breakfast. I didn't expect Embry to be there because of the fact that his sister probably getting a ride to school with Jake like he usually did. Jake would usually take him some breakfast and then drive him to school. When I went to take something off the tray of food that Emily had sitting there Kim came and hit my hand away.

"Ouch." I did a fake pout walking away from her. "I'm going to tell Jared you did that to me."

Kim cracked a smile. "I doubt that he will do anything to me seeing how you are constantly telling on Emily and all Sam tells you is to stop trying to take food on us and wait for us to bring it out."

I nodded and began to make my way to the table where Sam was sitting talking to the other guys about some random thing that I wasn't interested in. When I entered the room everyone's eyes were on me as I took a seat at the table.

"What did I do now?" I asked leaning back in the chair where I was sitting.

Sam's eyes were on mine in a second. _'Oh no here comes an order one that I really don't want to listen to and probably one about this girl today.'_ All I wanted to do at that moment was run. I turned to Seth. "We are leaving now."

Seth pouted folding his arms over his chest pulling out a really good pout at me. "But I haven't eaten yet. Paul, I'm hungry, if you don't let me eat I'll tell Leah about this then you get to listen to her."

I shrugged. "Fine, I'll be back in 10 minutes to pick you up for school. I'm not staying around to listen to this order he is giving." I ran to the door only to be stopped by Jake who managed to beat me there. "Jake, so not funny move out of my way now please, I don't want to stay and listen to what Sam is going to say."

Jake nodded but didn't move. "Paul, either he gives it to you right now or I give it to you later when we are at the school."

I turned towards Sam not making eye contact but slowly made my way into the living room and into my favourite chair in there.

"Paul, you are not to go near this girl until this afternoon when Jared and Jake are both there. Jared will be around sometime during lunch and he will be at the school today. I understand your want to crowd her but she is going to have enough trouble later today with finding her way around school."

I nodded as Emily and Kim brought out the breakfast. Emily handed a plate to Jake for Embry. We all ate quickly then headed to school.

Embry's POV

Morning did come too early for me. It had been a long day and I realized that I was going to have to leave school at noon to go out on patrol at lunch. I looked at the clock in my room, it read 730. All the guys would already be at Sam's house and hopefully none of them would crowd Madison. My thoughts went to Greg, he was probably going to try to make a move on her. He does that with every new girl in the school, and seeing how I was going to be missing most of the day it was going to have to be everyone else who will need to be looking out for her. I disliked the part of this that forced a part of me to have to go for patrol but I knew none of the guys would let anything happen to her. I walked into the bathroom having an extremely quick shower I yelled to Madison banging on her door. "Madison, we need to get going, Jake is going to be here any minute. And you should probably eat before we leave."

She emerged from the bathroom behind me. (We both had our own bathrooms). I turned to her. "Oh, good you're up, what can I get for breakfast."

I thought for a second, Jake shouldn't have left yet. "What do you like?"

She shrugged at me. "I don't know." She looked at me, "Nothing too big though I'm not really a morning person."

I looked at her laughing. "It runs in the family, does pancakes sound good to you?"

She nodded. "Where are you going to get pancakes we don't have that much time?"

"A friend of mine is bringing me breakfast. I'll call Emily and see if there is any left over from the breakfast she made for them. But if not you can always have mine." I smiled at her as I headed to my room to get ready for school. She headed back to the bathroom to get dressed and do her hair in there.

I looked at my phone and opened it dialling the number to Sam's house. He picked it up on the first ring. "Embry, how is it going? Is anything wrong?"

I shook my head forgetting that I was on the phone with him. "No, nothing is wrong. I was wondering if you had maybe two pancakes left that Emily could send over for my sister with Jake."

Sam looked at the plate where they were picking it up handing it to Emily. "Can you wrap both those up for Madison, Embry says she would love them." He turned his attention back to the phone. "Emily is wrapping them up right now as we speak. How is she doing?"

"She seems to be adjusting, I forgot about something and I am hoping that Kim and Jared can give me a hand with. I am leaving at noon for patrol and I was wondering if Jared could make sure she made it home alright."

"Don't worry someone will drive her home for you Embry. Have a good day at school and Jake is just leaving right now."

"Thanks Sam." I walked out of my room after throwing on a pair of jeans and an ordinary black t-shirt. Before grabbing my bag and meeting Madison by the door leading outside. I knew she was getting impatient. "Don't worry he is just leaving Sam's house and Emily was able to save you some pancakes. I don't know whose they were supposed to be but I'm sure they won't mind it at all." I said with a smile as Jake pulled up to the house. "So here he is."

Madison smiled at me but blocked the way leading to the truck. "When we are at school my name is Mattie. I hate my full name and it is the only thing that I will say about that right now alright."

I nodded as I let her to the truck. "Jake, this is Mattie, Mattie this is my all time best friend Jake."

She smiled as I had hoped and got into the back of the truck. Jake handed her the plate of pancakes and a fork when he got in. "Eat on the way, don't worry if you make a mess of my truck your brother does that all the time."

She laughed and began eating. "So do you do this all the time for him?"

Jake shook his head. "Not normally actually. He usually meets us over at Sam's place and then usually ends up driving with Paul or Jared."

She smiled and continued laughing. "That is always a good thing to hear, Jake. I can't wait to meet these guys is there any way I can do that today instead of Wednesday night for dinner."

I looked over at Jake, then back at Mattie. "Actually I am leaving at lunch so maybe Kim can go over there with you after school and I'll meet you there."

Mattie looked at me. "What about mom? Won't she be mad at us if we don't show up for dinner tonight?"

Jake nodded at me. "You know your mom won't be home until late tonight so you might as well come over to Emily's tonight for dinner and that way we can meet you there." He lowered his voice and looked at me. "Sam said something to a certain someone about bothering her before lunch."

I smiled as I almost started laughing. "Paul." I managed to get out between my gasping for air.

Jake nodded to me as he pulled into the parking lot at school. Everyone was just standing around waiting for us. Everyone but Paul that I'm sure he was around just staying out of sight at the moment.

I turned back to look at Mattie who was sitting there glaring at all the people who were now around the truck. To me it was the same as usual but for her it might be too much to handle. "Do you want me to get everyone to leave?"

She grabbed her bag and shook her head getting out of the truck very smoothly before looking back in at me.

I looked over at Quil who was looking at me. "Lunch time we leave?" I asked, as he was close enough to hear me.

Quil nodded obviously excited about this patrol. I did have to say that I was happy about it as well it had been far to long since it was just the two of us. I looked over at Kim who was studying the ground. I pulled Mattie behind me as I walked over to her. "Hey Kim, still sad Jared isn't here right now?" I smirked at her. "Don't worry lunch will come and then you can make out with him all you want."

She hit me lightly. "This must be your sister, Madison."

Mattie's eyes glowed as she turned to her. "It's Mattie."

Kim felt a bit unsettled for a few seconds before nodding. "Alright, Mattie." She turned to me before asking. "You wanted something Embry."

I shook my head. "I'll talk to Jared about it when I meet up with him later don't worry and it's nothing big. I was almost thinking that Paul might like to help with it."

Mattie hit me on the arm. "I'm standing right here, you shouldn't be talking about me if I can hear you. And why don't you show me where the office is so I can get my schedule or are you too busy talking to your friend's girlfriend." She huffed walking back over to the truck. She turned to Jake, I need a schedule can one of you take me to go get it?"

Jake nodded. "Pick anyone you want and they can take you, just say their name and Embry will let me go with you don't worry."

Mattie thought for a moment. "How about Paul, I mean you guys were talking about him and my brother just said that he might be able to help with something. So why doesn't he help me find my way to class after he shows me the office."


	4. Chapter 4

Embry's POV

My eyes met Mattie's for a second before trying to figure out what to tell her. The truth probably wasn't the best. I almost laughed when I thought about that response, _oh ya he can't be here right now because Sam ordered him to keep his distance until lunch._ What if Paul was the one to imprint? I shook it off and looked over at Seth. "Seth will you take her to the office and then to class?"

Seth walked over to her, nodding at me and smiled at her. "So Mattie don't worry Paul is just running a bit late he will be here probably about ten minutes after class starts. You'll get to meet him at lunch time don't worry."

Mattie crossed her arms over her chest glaring at me. "No. I want Paul to show me to class and if he is going to be ten minutes late then so be it. We can skip the first period and he can show me around the school."

Jake looked over at her. "He might be later then that Mattie he is helping Sam with something and those things can take some time usually. The ten minutes thing was just a guess by Seth. None of us know for sure how long he is going to be. You have my word that during lunch he will be here. And you can talk to him as much as you want."

She turned to glare at Jake but she saw the pleading in his eyes for her to not fight with him anymore and just accept the fact that Paul would be around at lunchtime. "Just as long as him being here at lunch is a promise I guess I could go with Seth right now." Her eyes went over to Jake who nodded his head smiling a little.

After Mattie and Seth left the group we all came closer together. "So what exactly did Sam have to say to him?" I asked dying to know what had happened that morning.

Kim turned to me smiling. "That is not the worst part of it. Just before that he comes into the kitchen and tries to take food off of the tray where I have some of the stuff for breakfast and then I hit his hand away only to have him tell me that he is going to tell Jared on me."

I nodded and began to laugh. Upon occasion we would all say that we were going to tell on Emily for doing that to us but we never would be able to do it with a straight face with Sam. "Come on Kim we all pick on Emily and you are always in there with her so you knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

Kim nodded. "I'll be glad when you sister gets in the loop if she ever does because I want someone else in there helping you guys eat way too much."

Jake put his arm around her. "Well aren't you glad that we let you get your food first then instead of after us?"

Kim hit his arm away and looked at her watch. "I have to get to class. Have a good run Embry. Tell Jared to hurry back here and I'm handing in his art project this morning in class for him."

I nodded. "So you guys still haven't told me what Sam said to him this morning."

Quil smiled. "Well the basic idea was this that he couldn't pester or go near your sister until lunch after Jared and Jake were both in the room. So I suggest we be a bit early for lunch and therefore he will owe us a bit."

I nodded to him with a smile. "So what we leave about 10 minutes before and go to your house drop off our stuff then be there for lunchtime on patrol."

Quil nodded as we all headed off to class. I wished that Mattie got to class on time and that she wasn't too upset about the fact that Paul wasn't there to help her find her way to class. After all there was nothing any of us could do about it right now. Sam had given an order and when that happens it is going to happen no matter who get in the way. We all knew what it felt like when we disobeyed an order just Paul could have a few patients and get through the morning without meeting this girl. I did worry about lunchtime though he would go right after her and if Greg had made a move on her she would probably be mad. She didn't seem like the type of girl how enjoyed being picked on or having some try to flirt with her.

I walked into my history class a minute late and Mr. Timothy looked at me. "Mr. Call it is so nice of you to join us. Unfortunately this is your 18th time being late for my class and you need to go get an admit slip from the office."

I nodded leaving the class grumbling something about "Stupid teacher doesn't know a thing." When I got out into the hall I walked into Paul. "He won't let you in without a slip from the office. You have been later more than I have."

Paul smiled and turned following behind me quickly "So tell me about her."

I looked at him I knew who he meant. "Well she goes by Mattie. She was looking for you this morning just because you weren't there. Jake got pretty mad about it. But promised you would be around at lunchtime. So Quil and I are meeting up with Jared and Leah early so as soon as lunch starts they should be back. Other than that there is not much to tell."

Paul hit me over the back of the head. "Um. Hello there Embry. What does she look like?" He shook his head at me.

I smiled at him. "Well that. She has these deep blue eyes that can make you dream forever. Long blond hair, and it is loose today with just a hair band in it."

We got to the office and got the slips then headed back to class. The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. At 1030 I excused myself from Math and went to find Quil. He was at the front of the school waiting for me. "Lets go do this please. Paul has been driving me crazy all morning."

Quil laughed as we got into his car. "Oh come on he can't be that bad."

I looked at him. "Oh really, Quil. How would you like to deal with him? Jake is so lucky that he didn't have to. Actually Jake could probably have told him to shut up and made him listen. Me no I can't."

Quil smiled. "Don't worry you don't have to put up with him anymore until tomorrow at school alright. Or maybe tonight if we take a break to eat dinner with everyone." Quil got quiet for a moment. "I saw Greg go up to your sister a few times today. The most recent time he backed away from her holding his nose. There was blood dripping from it which would have been bad."

I looked at him. "What do you mean it would have been bad? If he flirted with her and made her mad that would be his own fault not mine."

Quil nodded. "Mrs. Green was right there though. Is what I mean I don't know what happened because everyone was crowded around her."

We were at Quil's house and putting our stuff away. A few seconds later we were in our wolf forms outside taking off for Sam's house.

'_Finally, I was wondering when you guys would show up?'_ Leah commented.

'Leah, please we are like 20 minutes early, Jared Kim said she was handing in your art project for you. Leah he will meet you in the school. I need to talk to him for a second.'

'_Okay I'm bored of you guys anyway.'_ She huffed before leaving our thoughts. She would know about the fight before anyone probably she was good at knowing things like that before any of us guys knew about them. She might have been able to help with everything but I wasn't going to put my money on anyone being able to help. Greg's parents taught at the school so they would have something say.

'_What's up Embry?'_

'_Apparently Mattie got into a fight a school already today with Greg. Not that I didn't expect him to get beat up for doing this I just never knew that it would be my sister who would do that. Can you make sure she is okay?'_

'_Sure, I'll head to the office right away. I won't even stop to say hey to Kim before doing that. Thanks for being early. I expect Paul is probably driving you crazy.'_

'_Ya he was. See you at Sam's tonight. Oh she is going over there too to meet everyone tonight she said that she wanted too.'_

'_Okay, I'll make sure she gets there in one piece.'_ He laughed before phasing back into his human form he must be at the school.

Mattie's POV

Seth seemed really nice we did have all morning together and he promised me that his friend Collin would be with me in the afternoon. It was a pretty uneventful morning until the break between period 2 and 3 this morning. A guy came up to me.

"You're new here." He said. "I'm Greg Mathews."

"Well you just stated the obvious there. But what do you want?"

He smiled at me. "Just to introduce myself and see if you wanted to go out Friday night with me."

Think Mattie, think. You need an excuse. This guy is really creepy I hate it. "I doubt my brother would agree to letting me do that." Wow well that sounded lame, hopefully he buys it.

"Well can't you just be a little rebel for one night, you don't always have to listen to what your big brother says to you." He got closer to me, until his body was just about touching mine.

"I said I can't. Embry wouldn't approve of this and he needs to do that." I turned to walk away only he blocked me. "Move now, or so help me you will regret this."

"Come on sweetie don't you like being this close to a guy?" He asked opening his eyes wider.

"No I don't like being this close to you. I have no problems with other guys just you." I smiled. Glancing around, one of the guys had to be around here somewhere. Nope none of them were anywhere to be seen. I took my fist and made contact with his nose with as much force as I could. He didn't listen to me and that was enough reason. I have beaten people up for doing less then that so he should be happy.

He stumbled away from me holding his nose. I saw a few drops of blood fall from it as I smiled, kind of glad of myself I gathered myself and went to walk to class only to be stopped by who I thought might be a teacher.

"Fighting on school grounds is prohibited young lady." She said to me blocking my way yet again.

"Well I'm new here, I don't know all the rules." I was usually a smart one, or just a pain in the butt when it came to teachers.

"I'm sure they had a rule about no fighting on school grounds where you came from miss Call. Now since your brother has gone home sick for the rest of the day did you want me to call anyone else?" She asked trying to be nice to me I think seeing how I was all alone right now with really no one to talk to.

"Um. Jake, but I don't know his last name. He hangs out with my brother and his friends." I sighed hopefully she knew he I meant.

She nodded. "He looks like your brother?"

I nodded. "Ya, almost like they could be brothers in a way. But all those guys except for Seth look like that."

She shook her head at me. "There is one other one that looks a little different as well Collin does."

I nodded. "So you know who I mean?"

She nodded at me. "Jacob Black. I'll go call him you have a seat in that chair." She left and I began to play with a pencil on her desk.

Jake followed her into the office. "Mattie what did you do this time?" He said shaking his head at me.

"Nothing really, I swear Jake. I am completely innocent."

The lady shook her head. "Have a seat Jake." Jacob took a seat in the other chair. "She was in a fight this morning with Greg Mathews."

I looked at her. "It wasn't even a fight. He was hitting on me so I punched him." I shrugged. "Can we go now please? I hate it here."

Jake looked at me. "Where can I take you? I have school too. Maybe at lunch when the others are around and you get to meet that other person things might calm down." He turned to the teacher. "What do you want to have done?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to give detention to a new student."

I gasped cutting her off. "A detention seriously. I didn't even start it. I tried to walk away from him too. Only he wouldn't let me, if anyone should be getting a detention it should be that idiot."

"Miss Call. Contain yourself. As the principal of this school I will not be spoken to in that manner." Her eyes looked like they could burn me. "Now, seeing how you don't know how to respect anyone right now. I am suggesting a week of detention for you following school starting tonight." She turned to Jake. "Can you make sure she gets home alright, have one of the parents sign this." She turned back to me. "You can go sit outside in the office, I need to talk to Jake."

Jacob's POV

I sighed being called to the principal's office for something Mattie has done. She was right to choose me to come down however her brother was going to find out about this one. She is sitting outside the office right now playing with her hair and looking at her phone. My eyes meet Mrs. Green's as I smile up at her. "Who do you want to sign the papers?"

"Someone who will understand the meaning of what she has done and make her understand the rules." She replied to me.

"So someone like Sam?" I asked back to her.

"Ya Sam would be perfect. He seems to keep Paul in line pretty good now a days. Oh by the way he was late for class today."

"We know he was. He had to help Sam with something. I'll take her to lunch right now and make sure she stays out of trouble the rest of the afternoon, then I'll have someone here waiting for here when she gets out of detention tonight." I smiled leaving the office shaking my head at the girl that I knew it was only going to be so long before she saw Paul.

"Come on Mattie. Lets get you to your locker then it is off to the café it's almost lunchtime so we aren't going to worry about the rest of class." I looked down the hall and saw Jared and Leah making there way towards us. "It's not lunch yet why are you" I stopped asking when I saw Jared's face. "Paul?"

He nodded at me. "Plus Embry was worried about his sister. Madison how could you do that?"

She looked over at him. "Do what, as I told everyone else. I did nothing wrong. And what did you mean when you said Paul."

Leah looked over at her. "Have they yet?"

I shook my head. "As far as I know they haven't seen each other. He was with Embry all morning."

Jared smiled. "Well maybe we should keep them at a distance until we know if they will or not. Then let them meet."

Mattie was glaring at Jared. "My name is Mattie. I hate my full name. And if you were talking to my brother he should have told you that." She huffed trying to get away from us at the moment.

Leah stopped her just before she got too far. "If you got into a fight this morning and Jake took charge of you. The last thing you want right now is to have another run in with Greg trust me. Lets go to the café Kim will be there soon and we can just talk us girls alright? I understand the guys get annoying sometimes but you chose Jake so he is in charge of you for right now."

Mattie nodded. As she walked beside Leah to the café.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob's POV

For once I think we were all glad to have Leah around. Jared and I went and got some food for lunch and brought some back for the girls. I set a tray in front of Mattie looking at her. "Eat. You only ate 2 pancakes this morning and they were the smallest two on the plate."

She shook her head at me. "What are you going to do with those papers that the principal gave you?"

I looked at her. "Never mind about that. You need to eat right now."

She shoved the tray towards Leah. "Take anything you want, I'm not hungry." Her eyes met Jared's. "When is Paul going to be here?"

Jared smiled looking at me. "If you start eating and continue eating for 2 minutes I'll go get him. But if I land back here and that tray hasn't been touched he will get his food and leave." He moved the tray back over to her leaning on the table. "Do we have a deal?"

Mattie put her head down on the table. "I don't like this. Where is Embry?"

I looked over at her. "He is doing something for Sam. Now do you want the deal with Jared or not?"

She looked up at Jared and started to pick at the plate of food. "I do like the idea of seeing him before lunch. So I guess I will eat something."

Jared left and I sat down at the table starting to eat myself. Leah was almost done her tray looking towards Mattie's.

"So Mattie whereabouts did you come from?" She asked smiling.

"About an hour south of Calgary. It is just a little city just outside of the town, most people don't even know it exists." She smiled still picking at the sandwich that was on the tray.

"Mattie if you just want the bread then you can take the meat off." I said seeing how she was only making sure to not touch the meat at all.

She smiled. "You won't be offended if I did that?" She asked almost worried about everything.

I shook my head and continued to eat. "So what caused you to come to La Push?"

Mattie fell silent. "I don't want to talk about that." She whispered.

Leah and I both nodded making a mental note to tell everyone else to not mention it to her seeing how she got really upset.

Jared walked through the door a minute later. He walked over looking at the tray of food or what was left. "I thought you said you weren't hungry?" He laughed.

Mattie smiled. "I guess I was more hungry then I thought, sorry." She giggled looking towards the door. "I held up my part of the deal where is this mystery boy?"

I looked at Leah. "We will be back in one second. I need to talk to him for a second really quick." I looked over at Jared and got up making my way to the door. My eyes met Paul's for a second. "She has had a rough morning so far. She got into it with Greg Mathews and now has a weeks worth of detentions so can you drive her home tonight, well no not home to Sam's house?"

Paul nodded at me. "Sure I can do that."

I smiled. "There is something that you can't ask her about either of you. And that is why she came here. She got mad a few seconds ago when I brought it up." I almost wanted Paul to imprint on her for once. After all it was going to be the imprinting that might make this easier for her to actually handle in the long run. "We should get back in there but she seems to be eating again. After I asked her that question she really hasn't spoken much until you came through the door and made that joke about her not eating really." I smiled "Don't worry Paul she is eating but she hasn't touched the meat on her plate yet but I'm sure that she will."

Paul's POV

I followed Jake and Jared into the café. I was happy to finally be getting to meet this girl that I had hear do much about. There were other girls in the café and I didn't really worry about that. My eyes met up with this blond girl sitting at our usual table and I knew it was her. _Paul snap out of it_. My mind screamed at me. All I wanted to do was look into her eyes. Her head snapped up slowly and her eyes met mine.

It was that second when our eyes met that my world just stopped. I was in a tunnel with her and she was the only girl on this earth. She was absolutely perfect. Jake slapped the back of my head and her eyes shot to him away from me.

"Why would you do that?" Even her voice was perfect.

My feet move my body forward until I'm sitting right next to her. "Don't worry about what he does. Besides that didn't even hurt at all. Him and Sam are constantly doing that to me for doing stupid things."

She smiled, blushing and looked down at her half eaten food. "I had no idea." She said quietly.

"So I hear you're joining me in detention tonight?" I smiled laughing a little.

She nodded at me. "I kind of have to I guess. I was planning on skipping it." She whispered to me.

I shook my head at that. "If that happens and we get in trouble for it and it is really big trouble. Mattie look at me." I placed my hand under her chin pulling it up so I could see her eyes. Embry was right. I could look into them and dream forever. "We can't but we can sit there and write notes back and forth."

Jake heard that and shook his head. "You both are in there to learn what the word respect means. Now Mattie." He turned to her. "If I find out that you have skipped it trust me you will be in really deep trouble. Sam is like a parent to a lot of us and he is considered one for your brother, you don't want to meet more of his dark side."

I saw her slump down in the chair she was in crossing her arms over her chest. "But what if I don't want to go to detention. I never agreed to this."

My arm went around her shoulder. "Don't try and start anything like that with him right now you won't win."

She was already too far-gone for me to say anything. Her eyes were blazing with anger as she shoved the tray of food away from her. I shook my head at the girl, whispering in her ear. "Mattie, I wouldn't do that if I were you. He is not too far-gone yet to do something drastic to you."

Her eyes shot to my face. I was silently pleading with her to behave, I didn't want her to get on Sam's bad side but I didn't know this girl that well.

"What will happen if I do skip it? Paul won't tell on me, so you will have no way of knowing anything." She smiled grabbing a piece of bread in her fingers before putting it into her mouth.

Jared sighed. "Mattie, we don't want to go there right now. But lets just say that Sam is bigger than your brother is. And the school will call either him or your brother if you don't show up for the detention. Trust me your brother has a really bad temper at times. But please do yourself and Paul a favour and…" She cut him off mid sentence when he was trying to explain something to her.

"What does that even mean? Jared it has nothing to do with anything." She sighed but snuggled closer to me. "There is nothing any of us can do if you decide to lose your will to make decisions on your own. That is what I plan on doing; if I feel like going to detention after school I might show up. If I don't feel like going to detention then I might just find my way home and go to bed for a few hours."

Jake shook his head. "We are not discussing this right now. If you don't show up I promise there will be consequences."

I shook my head at her, lunch was going to be over soon. "So what classes do you have this afternoon?"

"Science and Quileute. That is about it. Kind of sucks if you ask me. I don't even know how to speak that language." She huffed kind of frustrated about everything going on right now.

I kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about the Quileute I'll help you with it if you need any help. I promise." I sighed and picked at her food. "Lunch is almost over what do you have first?"

"Quileute" she sighed putting her head down on the table letting her hair fall wherever it wanted to.

I nodded. "Let me see your schedule then I'll walk you to your locker then to class." My eyes met Jake's who was smiling at me. Obviously he was concerned that she wouldn't want to go to class this afternoon.

She pulled her schedule out of her pocket not bothering to even look up at her. "Oh great." There was nothing else to say. I showed the schedule to Jake. "You have the worst teacher for your Quileute class."

Jake shook his head doing a double take at the schedule. "A certain someone is in that class too." He looked over at me shaking his head in disbelief.

Jared shook his head too. "Well at least Collin will be there."

Jake shook his head again looking at everyone. "He went home sick. His mom came to pick him up. I don't like the idea of those two together."

Mattie looked at all of us. "Don't worry I can take care of myself, I can even find my way to my class by myself. Don't worry about me." She turned to me getting up from the table. "I'll see you after school if I feel like showing up." She then turned to Jacob smiling. "I'll catch up with you later." She walked out of the café quickly and down the hall.

We all sat there shocked for a few minutes. Until Jake turned to me looking rather angry about something. "If she doesn't show up in detention tonight call me. I'll tell the principal that we need to know."

I nodded, "Jake I don't want to get her in trouble."

Jared smiled understanding where I was coming from. "Think about it this way Paul. You can call Jake and her get in trouble with Sam, which she already is. Or you cannot call Jake and have her get in trouble with the school. Sam can override what the school says if he has laid down punishment already but if he hasn't then he makes us fight our own battles." Jared sighed. "You know this already. So I don't know why I'm telling you it maybe it is because of everything you have been through lately and now imprinting you probably don't understand what is happening to you." It was just us guys around so we could afford to talk about this stuff openly with each other. If one of the girls were there then this would be a completely no way in the world topic to be talking about at least that is what I thought.

I finally nodded to Jake. "I will call or text you if she doesn't show up there alright. But if you are hunting her down, I don't want to be a part of that."

The afternoon passed fairly calmly. I did manage to catch up with Mattie a few times and when we did meet up she ran up to me giving me a hug. It felt completely natural having her in my arms. Yet after a few seconds she would pull away then take off in the other direction never letting me see her face.

After school was over I didn't want to pressure her into joining me in detention she had made it completely clear that she would join me if she wanted to be there and if she didn't I was going to text Jake. I couldn't handle her getting in trouble with the school right now. The bell rang signalling the start of detention, and she was nowhere to be seen at the moment. I pulled out my phone going down to Jake's number saying "Send Message" I quickly typed a message to him saying. "_**she isnt here please dont let her get into trouble**_." I sighed, putting my head on my desk and waited for this boring hour to be over.

Two minutes later Jake texted me back saying. "_**dont worry we will find her**_". I put my phone away in my pocket then looked at my homework I'd brought with me to get done at least some of it done.

Mattie's POV

I walked down the hallway of the school trying to find a door that would lead outside so I could get out of this place. My run ins with Paul this afternoon were sweet and happened between all three periods. Quileute was okay, I sat there with a completely blank stare on my face not getting any of it. After it was over and the teacher had handed us homework I wanted to go to detention if only to get Paul to help me with this. _Nope so not happening I'm tired and need my sleep._ The last time I saw Paul I did put my cell number in his pocket hoping that he would text me later tonight when he was done.

It was pouring rain outside and I knew that it would be a little walk home, and then I'd maybe go hang out at the beach. Listening to the water hit itself was a very peaceful sound to say the least. Part way home I did get a text from an unknown source but I knew it wasn't Paul.

**_Get home now. Jared and I will be waiting for you to take you to Sam's place. I told you not to skip detention._**

I shook my head trying to figure out if it was Jake. It probably was. Now he was waiting for me at home. Maybe I would go straight to the beach hang out there. I kept walking the rain was slowing now and just misting really, when I heard a truck drive up behind me slowly until it stopped.

* * *

A/N: Okay here is Chapter 5. If you guys want to see more, let me know who you want to be in the truck. (Remember Quil and Embry are on patrol so any of the others can do it.)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. I decided to make everyone happy about the truck and put both people in it. Enjoy. and Let me know what you think.

Mattie's POV

Leah hopped out of the truck walking over to me. "Girl I have been around this entire town looking for you."

I felt warm hands wrap around my waist dragging me back to the truck. "Wait where are you taking me? I have to go home. Someone just texted me saying that Jared and them were waiting for me there."

Seth smiled at me. "Don't worry I'll call Jake and tell him we have you. Man you are in for it big time when we get over to Sam's house in a few minutes."

His arms didn't loosen when we got into the truck they just moved so I couldn't get away. I looked over at Leah who was paying attention to only the road. I reached over to her wanting some kind of comfort. "Please tell me your not taking me to see my brother, Leah. He is going to be so mad at me for the fight and everything."

Leah shook her head. "All Sam told me to do was to take you to his house. I don't know who is going to be there. I do know Paul is still in detention so he won't be. What were you thinking not going to detention like that, Mattie? Jacob told you there were going to be consequences and Jared even tried to warn you."

"Urgh. I told you already. I didn't want to agree to this. That guy came after me, I even told him to back away only he chose to not listen to the warnings I gave him." I wiggled as hard as I could trying to get away from Seth. I turned to him. "I hate you for this, you know that right?"

Seth's arms only got tighter around me. I started to pout. "I want to go home." I started to try and punch Seth maybe get away that way. No such luck. My phone went off in my pocket again twice right in a row. I grabbed it only to have Seth grab it out of my hands taking it away from me. "Hey that is my phone."

I noticed that the truck had stopped where it was and we were in a yard with a small house on it. There was a tall man who looked to be a spitting image of all the guys only there was something different about him. Maybe authority. I'm not sure but there was no way that I was going to listen to what he said to me.

Jared's POV

_So brilliant idea of mine to not tell Mattie what could happen if she did decide to skip detention. I didn't think that she had the nerve to do something like. Apparently I was very much mistaken._ During last period Paul had added a number to his phone and then handed me the piece of paper. "Is this Mattie's?" I asked looking at him

He nodded at me and began to pay attention to the lesson more than he ever had in the past month. "Don't worry about it Paul. Nothing is going to happen to her."

He shook his head at me. "We both know what Sam is going to do to her." He shut his eyes for a second before continuing. "How would you feel if it was Kim getting yelled at for not listening to him?"

I nodded at him. "I promise you Sam won't go too hard on her. I'll be right there in the room if that makes you feel better."

He smiled a little and went back to concentrating at on the work up on the board. I shook my head again. When class was over I went to find Kim after reassuring him that as long as he held up his part of the deal I would make sure that Sam wasn't too hard on her at least before he got to the house. When I got to Kim's locker she was smiling at me, I leaned down giving her a kiss. "So we are heading right over to Sam's house and then I might have to head out to do a favour for Paul and Embry." She did look a little worried for a second. "Kim, don't tell me you are worried about what could happen to her too if she does skip the detention that she was given earlier today. I already discussed this with Paul. She isn't going to skip anything. She doesn't have the nerve to do that."

Kim looked up at me. "What happens if you're wrong, Jared?"

I shrugged a little. "Then she will get in trouble with Sam. He won't physically hurt her we both know that. Kim everyone knows that he can't hurt her. But her getting into that fight today was wrong. Can we at least agree on that?"

She nodded at me as we got into Jake's truck to drive to Sam's house with him. Just as we pulled into his yard Jake's phone went off. Kim got out as the two of us looked at his phone. "Paul says she is not there." I frown I didn't think that was possible.

So that brings me to where I am now. Sitting in Embry's driveway hoping that his sister shows up sometime soon. After a few minutes Jake got impatient and texted her phone asking her where she was. With no response yet I am getting worried. We need to find her and fast. Leah and Seth are out hunting around for her in her truck. While Sam and Brady are hunting for her on foot. We have then entire reservation covered she should be appearing soon.

I waited a few minutes before texting her myself. _**"Mattie, look we need to talk. It's Jared. Come home and we can discuss this."**_

Jake turned to me. "She won't answer you. She is probably been caught by Sam or Leah by now."

I nodded but still hoped that she would answer me. "Lets call Sam and see what he says about this? I wonder where he is now?"

Jake nodded picking up his cell and calling Emily's house.

"Hey Emily is Sam home yet?"

"_He just walked in the door. Do you want to talk to him Jake?"_

"Ya. That would be very helpful."

"Leah and Seth have her. They should be here in a few minutes you guys head back I'm going to need you."

I reached over and asked for the phone from Jake. I had a promise to keep for Paul and I was planning on keeping it. Jake handed me the phone almost curious as to what I was going to say to Sam.

"Sam, listen. I promised Paul that I would be there if you were going to yell at Mattie for what she did. Apparently he feels that you might be too hard on her and he doesn't like that idea himself."

"_So I take it he did imprint on her then?"_

"Ya they did. So sit her in the room upstairs for a little while until I get there but don't yell at her yet please."

"I'll hold off but I am taking her phone when she gets in the door. Leah just drove in with her. You two get back here now, Jared you have 10 minutes before I start whether you are here or not."

"Okay thanks Sam."

I hung up the phone and handed it back to Jake. "We have ten minutes to get back to the house. Please tell me we can make it."

Jake nodded and ripped out of the driveway. Heading towards Sam's house wanting to get there too. "Don't worry we will make it there in that amount of time."

Seth's POV

I looked out the front window at Sam. He was standing there just waiting for us. Leah had sent him a text as soon as we found Mattie telling him that we should be back with her in a few minutes.

Leah got out of the truck and walked over to Sam since the windows were down I could hear what they were saying to each other but I doubt that Mattie could hear.

Leah looked at him sighing. "So what are you going to do with her?"

Sam smiled almost innocently at her. "Maybe have Seth take her upstairs to the bedroom the key is on the outside of the door." He glanced up at me and I nodded to him letting him know that I understood what he wanted me to do. "I promised Jared I would wait until he got here. Something about a promise he made to Paul earlier today."

"She has been fighting with Seth the entire way over here, I don't think that she likes this at all. Oh and he has her phone it went off twice."

He nodded waving his hand to me for me to bring Mattie inside. I moved my hands back down to her waist and pulled her towards the door with me. I kicked it open just to get it there and so I didn't have to let go of her although I doubt she could get away from me in the first place. "Come on Mattie."

She looked at me grabbing onto the steering wheel. "Not until you tell me what is going to happen in the house and what that guy wants with me?"

I sighed. "If I do that do you promise to not complain and take whatever he plans on doing to you?"

She nodded to as her hands slowly relaxed on the wheel. "I promise as long as it's not too bad that is."

"Oh no that is not the deal it is whatever he wants no matter what even if it is too bad for your liking." I tried to reason with her.

She shook her head tightening her grip again. "I won't do it. I want to see Paul. Where is he? And can I check my phone please."

I laughed her and Paul are so much alike. Never wanting to listen to the one with the best ideas or the one who knows the most about things. I took her phone out of my pocket but kept it out of her reach. "I give you this and you come inside then you can check it, deal?" I thought for a second then changed my mind. "Or wait that won't work, you get your phone inside then can check it."

She shrugged but let me pull her out of the truck. "He won't hurt me will he?" she asked nervously shying away from him when we got up to the front porch.

I shook my head at her almost laughing. "No, your brother might get mad at you but he won't be around until dinner tonight. So you have a little while but Paul will be back by then."

When we got to the door Sam looked at me. "Living room we can discuss this in there and she can check her phone." He didn't look happy about it but it was the only thing that I could think of.

I nodded but walked her into the living room and onto the couch handing her the phone with a smile. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I looked at the message she had gotten form people. One was from Jared, when she pressed reply I didn't understand what she was actually going to say to him.

"_**I got caught by Leah and Seth but we can talk at this place im in the living room right now where r u i dont want to be here, im scared."**_

The next message was from Paul she looked at me with a confused look. "It's from Paul I guess he got your number somehow."

She smiled at me for a second. "Ya I gave it to him." His message was very short and simple.

"I know u said u might not b here but i really wish u were see u sams tonight."

She smiled at his message then looked at me. "What do I say back to him? I can't really say I'm sorry because I'm not. I didn't want to go tonight."

I shrugged. "You have to decide that for yourself, Mattie. You're the one who decided that now you have to decide what to say to him. But I would be more concerned as to what you're going to say to Sam and Embry when he asks you about it at dinner tonight a bit later."

She shook her head at me. "No way in anything, am I staying here if Embry's coming for dinner too. I don't want to face him tonight, maybe in the morning but not tonight." She started to struggle to get up and leave.

Sam was standing in front of the door and Leah was in the door of the kitchen talking to Emily. "Seth let her go if she wants to try and leave then I'll just let Embry finish early tonight and he can meet her at the house."

I released my grip on her as she walked up to the front door, never meeting Sam's eyes for a second.

"You just said I could leave so can you move, please?" she asked still looking down at the floor.

I shook my head at her. "Mattie you just told Jared you were here. He is on his way back here. You look really tired why don't I take you upstairs to one of the bedrooms and you can go down for a nap. I'll show you the one that Paul uses."

She walked back over to me as I stood up putting my arm around her waist making sure that she didn't fall over. Taking her upstairs and into the room. I left closing the door but leaving the key in it as usual.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's POV

I can't believe this was happening. Seth had taken Mattie upstairs to the room and all we could hear now was her screaming. Like nails on the chalkboard screaming. To our ears it was beginning to give me a headache.

"Seth, did she fall right asleep when she hit the bed?" I asked him. His body slowly turned away from the TV and looked at me.

"She did lay down on the bed and her eyes were closing when I left Sam." He looked at his watch. "Where is Paul he should be here soon right?"

I nodded walking into the kitchen to distract myself hopefully from that noise. I walked up to Emily kissing the back of her neck. There were points when the screams went quiet and then they instantly would get louder then they were before.

Emily turned around looking at me. "What is going on up there, Sam?"

I shrugged, I didn't like it though. "Emily I don't know. But I plan on waiting for Jake and Jared to get back then maybe sending Jared up there to see what is going on. Unless Paul is here by then."

Quil and Embry walked into the house and covered their ears. "We could hear this from across the reservation Sam. Who is killing a cat in here?"

I looked at the two of them pulling Embry outside. "What do you know about your sister, is there anything that would be upsetting her this much to cause this to happen?"

He shrugged. "We didn't really talk much last night or this morning. She seemed quiet enough but that detention might have proved me wrong about some things." His glance went to the window. "Did Paul and her?"

I nodded to him. "She seems to have connected with Jared too. So I'm waiting for either of them to come home then sending the first one up there to talk to her."

We both heard the roar of Jake's truck coming into the yard. Jared hopped out running over to us looking kind of mad at me. "You didn't. How could you? You know she didn't want to talk to Embry. And what is that noise?"

I put my hand up for him to stop talking and give me a chance to say something. "First of all Jared I didn't say anything to her really, only that she should stay here because she had said that she was here and waiting for you. Well not even that I did manage to stay quiet. As for Embry he showed up here a few minutes ago because of the screaming that is going on. And the screaming is coming from her. So can you please go up and talk to her. I have no idea what is going on."

He walked in the house saying "Hey" to Emily then I heard the sound of a wooden spoon hitting skin. I laughed a little.

"Jared, stop trying to take food from Emily and Kim and find out what is going on with Mattie, please."

I heard his feet stomp up the stairs and the key turn in the lock.

Jared's POV

My hands trembled as I opened the door. The screaming has stopped for the moment and she was tossing all over the bed. I rushed over to her side not know what to think really if she did wake up I didn't know what to say. But that is what I did have to do was wake her up. I slowly reached my hand up onto her shoulder gently running it down her arm as her eyes popped open.

"Jared." Her eyes were on me as she sat up scooting herself to the corner of the bed farthest away from me. "Don't touch me." There was pure fear in her eyes, nothing but pure terror. "I … I … I … I have to go." Her body trembled more then anything else I had ever seen in my entire life. This girl was going to make it possible for all of us to calm Paul, Ya right.

"Mattie." My hands were on her arms shaking her extremely gently. "Mattie look at me please."

She shook her head never meeting my gaze. "I can't. Jared I have to go."

I shook my head at her not loosing my grip on her arms. "Mattie, what happened we could all hear you screaming? Even your brother heard you, I came up here to see if you were alright."

Her eyes shot to me. Well at least I got her attention somehow. "You all were listening to that. How could this happen?" Her arms came up trying to hit me. I did let a few of them make connection with my skin. "I can't believe you just sat there and listened to that." In one fluid motion she slipped out of my hands. "I'm leaving now." She raced down the stairs and into Paul's arms before forcing him out the door.

Mattie's POV

How could he have done that to me? Jared, I mean I know he is with Kim but he should have come up as soon as he got here. I didn't want to listen to anyone. I just had to run right now. "I'm leaving now." I am surprised how level my voice did sound if I was screaming for a while, it usually would be shakier for longer than it is right now. At least I am in Paul's arms. Once I get him outside all thoughts get scrambled in my head. "Jared he … he … he …" I couldn't finish.

I could feel Paul's arms tighten around me. This felt safe, but no matter how hard I tired my body just wouldn't relax. His hands slowly did begin to slide up and down my back very gently.

"It's alright. He is not going to hurt you right now?" He looked down at me before I could bury my head into his chest again. "Nothing is going to hurt you when you are right here in my arms."

I shook my head. I was all to tired to run anymore. But I needed to get home, they all sat in that house listening to me scream for who knows how long. "I can't stay. I have to go, Paul. I'm really sorry. Pick me up tomorrow?"

He nodded slowly. "I can come with you, just give me one second. I'll go steal some dinner from Emily."

I shook my head. I wanted some time alone. It had been only a few days since I had last had a nightmare and I needed to deal with this one at this time. I hated them and there was only one way I knew to deal with them. And that was something I never wanted anyone to see especially not Paul. "I need to be alone. Let me go, you can't protect me from everything."

His arms loosened only a bit but enough that I could get out. I turned heading for the wood and running faster when I hit them. I stopped for a second looking back towards the house and I couldn't see Paul or anyone else outside anymore. Good they did get the message to leave me alone. My feet only carried me faster towards my house, I wasn't planning on running away if that is what you think. Make no mistake I loved my now brother but this was all too much for one day for me. "I hate you and always have and forever will for what you have done to me." I screamed at the top of my lungs. That was for every time I caused myself pain for what he had done to me. Why I had to run right now. Why I had to do this to myself.

Upstairs in the house in the bathroom I found what I was looking for. I grabbed a cloth putting it into my mouth pulling up my sleeve and cutting not too deep just deep enough to cause enough pain that the pain from the nightmare would go away.

I know this seems a little terrible using one pain to get rid of another but it's like they have always said. "Your hand is hurting so I'm going to stomp on your foot. So your hand doesn't hurt now does it?"

The social workers had given me a choice about this I could come here and live on La Push with my family or I was going to be sent away because of what my parents had done to me. I didn't like to talk about it or think about it for that matter so I tended to not do that until my eyes were closed and then I couldn't control my thoughts.

This only brought back feelings of being safely in Paul's arms. Maybe I should call him I don't want to be alone right now. I just have to cover this up. I looked down at my arm the blood had stopped running and was dry now I washed it lightly wincing as it hurt the tiniest bit. I looked around, my cell was still in the house. Seth still had it in his pocket from before he took me up to that bedroom. I can't call Paul and I am way too tired to run back there.

I walked into Embry's room he had to have someone's number around here somewhere, normally I wouldn't approve of looking in his room for anything but I needed something really bad. On the screen of the computer there were numbers written down with no names beside them. I looked not recognizing any of them. I took the sticky note and went out into the kitchen dialling the first number.

"Thank you for calling Andrew's Pizza how can I help you?"

"Sorry wrong number." I said and quickly hung up. "Don't tell me these are all food places." I sighed and tried the next number.

"Hello." This was a male voice one that I didn't recognize. Then I heard in the background him yelling to someone. "Embry, why would your house be calling Quil's cell phone?"

I hung up even quicker. I was being so dumb right now. I picked up the phone again and dialled my cell number. I could tell Seth to give it to Paul.

When someone picked it up it wasn't a voice I had really remembered. Maybe only hearing it once or twice. "Mattie." I knew who it was that other guy who was there when we got to his house. That voice that seemed to be able to command Seth to do anything that he didn't want to do even if it was for the best.

"Hand my cell to Paul." I wanted to sound confident and I pulled it off mostly there was only a little squeak at the end.

"Jake is on his way over to get you. Mattie we need to talk."

"Jared is with him?" I asked worried figuring that those two were usually together.

"No Mattie he is alone. Paul will be outside waiting for you to get back alright?"

"Paul comes with him, or I don't get in the car." Now I was serious about that I didn't want to go anywhere without that boy's arms around me right now and if I was going to have to face my brother then I wanted some protection there and Paul had promised to protect me when he was around. After all that was what he had said a little while ago before I had run off on him.

There was a brief silence on the other end of the phone as if he was trying to decide something. "Paul is staying here, and Jake will pick you up if you refuse to get into the truck with him. Mattie he will be there in less than a minute so stay put and wait for him to pick you up."

Sure enough a second later Jake was at the door walking into my house.


	8. Chapter 8

I run into the house more than mad about whatever Jared did. "You were supposed to protect her when I was gone." I hit him ramming him into the wall. Sam showed up a second later.

His alpha voice rings through my ears. "Paul, let him go."

All the muscles in my body want to loosen but then I think about the look on her face when she hit me. That pure terror as she ran down the stair and into my arms. I tense everything even against my own will. "She is my imprint and you gave me your word that Sam wouldn't do anything to harsh to her." I could feel Quil's and Jake's hands on my shoulders trying to pull me back.

"Paul outside NOW!" Sam was mad I'm not sure if it was at me or at my actions right now but I didn't care. Jared was not going to get away with this, you're not supposed to hurt someone else's imprint.

"Paul, I just went up to see what was wrong. Sam said he didn't yell at her or even speak to her." His eyes met mine as I let him go. I stepped back a few times before pulling out my phone. To text her.

**_I hope your okay call me if you need anything if not ill see you tomorrow at 745 with breakfast_**

I shut my phone before I heard someone's vibrate. My eyes turned as I saw Seth with her phone in his hands. "Why do you have her phone?"

He shrugged. "I forgot to give it back to her when I took her upstairs to the room then she ran out so fast that I couldn't do anything about that."

Sam turned to Jake all serious now. "Go to Embry's house and see if you can find her there." I went to follow him out to his truck but Sam's hand grabbed my arm holding me in place. "You aren't going with him, Paul. You can wait outside but you do not leave this property." I thrashed my arm out of his hand walking out the door sitting on the porch where I could still hear everything going on inside. Sam was still barking orders at everyone. Jared was to go into the kitchen and help Emily and Kim with dinner that night while Quil was supposed to come out here with me and just wait for Jake to get back with Mattie then bring Mattie inside.

When I heard his footsteps behind me I looked up at him. "Do you think I reached too harshly back there?"

Quil nodded slowly but sat down beside me. "I can't say that I wouldn't have acted the same way if it was Claire in that situation." He sighed a little. "You put your trust in Jared and you feel like he betrayed you. All of us may have acted the same way as that Paul not just you."

I did smile, "I wish I could just talk to her though." I put my elbows on my knees folding them down and put my head on them. I listened desperate to hear the sound of her breathing or her heart beat. My head popped up when Brady yelled from the living room at Embry.

"Embry, why would your house be calling Quil's cell phone?"

That wasn't Embry that was Mattie. I stood up making it to the door before I heard him say. "Oh never mind she just hung up."

Not a minute later I heard a phone vibrate. There was only one phone in that house on vibrate and that was hers. I knew it. I walked inside with Quil on my tail. Sam had gotten to it first and was talking to her.

She said my name asking or ordering him to hand the phone to me. I smiled pleased that the connection was there for her too. I reached my hand for the phone but Sam shook his head at me pointing back to the door. Obviously he didn't want me inside probably scared I'd go after Jared again. I can't say that I really do blame him for this, I did attack him once but I really never listened to his version of the story. I sulked walking towards the door but not leaving just yet.

She asked about Jared and he answered saying no that Jake was alone. And good thing for that too, I didn't want anyone near my imprint but Jake I guess that I had to deal with that idea.

Her voice became a demand again only this one was a tiny bit quieter as if she was trying to be nice to Sam. He placed his hand over the mouthpiece and looked at me. "I told you to get outside." His eyes met mine with a glare I left before anything could happen going back to the step to sulk over the idea that he wouldn't even let me talk to her.

Sam appeared at the door a few minutes later looking at me. "Paul." He waited for a few seconds for me to answer before coming to sit down beside me.

I didn't bother to look at him I need to stay human right now. I needed to be here when she got here so I could comfort her.

"When she got here this afternoon she seemed terrified of me. Seth took her up to the room and lay her down in the bed where you usually sleep at night. I understand that there are things going on in her life but no one said anything harsh to her." He sighed placing a hand on my shoulder.

"There was a time a little while after what I did to Emily that she was scared to go near me. That feeling of constantly wanting to be close to her never goes away. The drive or want to talk to her only gets worse until you're together then when you leave it is even worse then before." He sighed looking down the road. "I'm sending Embry back out on patrol for a half hour so she can be calm. But you need to understand that I said nothing to her I only blocked her from leaving the first time while Seth talked some reason into her head."

"Why did she want to leave?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea but listen, I still need to talk to her about that fight and find out what happened. I told the school that I would talk to her about the fact that she skipped the detention too. So tomorrow I want you to show her where the detention room is. Then I'll see you both back here for dinner tomorrow night right?"

I nodded as Jake's truck pulled into the driveway. She didn't look happy only a bit annoyed about everything. I walked up opening the door of the truck letting her jump into my arms. I kissed her forehead as Sam walked towards the door of the house. "Paul you have five minutes before I send Emily out here to nag at you for making dinner late." He laughed, as I knew he was joking a bit.

I smiled down at her. "So are you alright?"

She nodded. "Where is my phone?"

I pulled her towards the house a bit. "It is inside don't worry if it goes off Sam or someone will answer it." I pulled her onto my lap on the porch steps. "Now do you want to tell me what happened?" I put my hands around her waist not wanting to ever let go of her.

She shook her head at me letting out a little sigh. "Not here or right now. Maybe later or on the way to school in the morning." She took a breath and leaned onto me resting a little. "Is Sam really mad at me for skipping the detention?" she leaned in even farther not wanting to really let go letting her hands go around my neck and into my hair playing with it a bit.

I sighed and nodded running my nose along her neck a little. "I wouldn't say he is really mad at you. He is really just a little mad. Jake should have known that you weren't going to show up and so he is more annoyed that he didn't force to into detention." I laughed a little knowing they could hear us inside.

Emily came through the door. "Mattie, it is so good you're back. Kim made a plate for you before the guys got any of the spaghetti." She turned to me. "Paul you have held up dinner long enough now. Get inside that door or so help me Sam is sending you to work tonight."

I stood up keeping her in my arms as she screamed playfully and giggled at me. "Paul put me down." I shook my head and made my way into the kitchen/dinning room. Sitting down on the chair and her on my lap.

Embry's eyes met mine. "Paul, she is not to be on your lap at the dinner table."

I looked beside me and Quil was sitting there. I moved her a bit so I could talk to Quil for a sec asking him to move so that Mattie could sit there. He got up and went to sit beside Leah sulking a bit. I shrugged not really sorry about the fact and set her down beside me passing her plate over to her.

She looked at the food for a second before picking up the fork and moving all the meat off to one side before starting to eat the spaghetti. Everyone watched in amazement as each bite was calculated so there was no meat on it. I smiled over at her. "Emily is going to be offended that you don't like her cooking because you aren't eating all of it." I laughed.

She put her fork down pushing the food away from her. Turning to get up from the table only to have me stop her from moving. "Hey I was only joking. Put it on my plate and I'll eat it alright just make sure she doesn't see you." Slowly she sat back down and pulled the plate of food closer to her. Her eyes met Emily's face as she was talking to Sam about something and quickly scooped all the meat onto my plate.

"Thanks." She whispered getting as close as she could to me with staying on the chair. "I hate meat. Well no not all me just most of it."

I nodded not understanding it myself but then again I'll eat almost anything that is put in front of me. "No worries. What type of meat do you eat? I'm sure Emily will cook some up for you." I looked over at Jake and then to Emily who nodded to me.

"Chicken only. I won't touch anything else. I'm kind of a picky eater when it comes to some food groups.

I smiled nodding my head. "Tomorrow you can help Emily in the kitchen after all of this and then stay for the movie night."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Okay guys. Sorry it has taken me this long to get this chapter up here. Work has been driving me crazy with everything. It gives me lots of time to think about the story but really no time to write it. For those of you who are following my other stories I am working on those ones too it is just taking some time. No fluff in this chapter really just a lot of Sam.

Mattie's POV

We laughed all through dinner. I did glance over at Embry a few times and he was glaring at me or was he glaring at Paul. Not that I was actually caring what he thought about any of this. It has been too long since I trusted my safety to a male but it felt different with Paul.

I never did find out why it felt different but that really didn't matter to me at all. I was safe and for the time being I had forgotten about everything except for trying to sleep soundly in his arms. After a little while I could feel Paul moving around a bit like he was getting restless. His warm arms held me closer to him then they had before and I heard his breathing start to slow. He was falling asleep too. I vaguely remember Sam commenting about something to him before he got up.

He kissed my forehead before standing up and starting to go up the stairs. He lay me down on the bed and went to walk away only I grabbed onto his shirt pulling him back towards me with all my strength. "Stay please, he won't hurt me if you're here."

He kissed my cheek before moving to my ear and whispering. "I have to go talk to Emily and Sam. I'll be right downstairs, promise."

I shook my head as best as I could, with being so sleepy. "No, you stay here." I said stubbornly at him. "You're not leaving me to sleep alone."

"Mattie, I can't right now." It sounded like those words were causing him more pain than anything I could understand. "I will let anyone you want up here to stay with you for a few hours but I have to go."

I shrugged. "Well if you have to go I might as well get up and go back home." I got up off the bed but was suddenly dizzy and fell back.

Paul was to my side in a second. "Mattie, what happened? Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Just stood up too fast I guess. I'll be fine. Is everyone still downstairs?"

Paul shook his head. "No, Jared took Kim home. Embry has gone home to get some sleep, so has Seth, Leah, Brady, and Collin. But Quil and Jake are still here playing video games in the living room. You can go watch and make fun of who ever ends up losing the game."

I smiled and nodded. "I don't want to walk down the stairs though. And is there I way I can get out of that talk with Sam?"

He shook his head at me looking down. "He is going to want to still have that. But if you want we can all be there if you're afraid of him."

I nodded as he picked me up carrying me downstairs. He put me down in a big chair with a blanket he had taken from somewhere upstairs and carried me down in it. He kissed my cheek again before making his way into the kitchen promising that all I had to do was yell if I needed him for anything.

Jake looked over at me with a smile. "Glad to see you are awake finally. You fell asleep on Paul pretty quickly. Embry was mad that you spent more time technically with Paul than you have with him." He turned back to the game and made the final kill as Quil looked over at me.

"You know what Jake." There was a smirk on his face that I couldn't ignore right now and didn't want to be there. "I don't think we have tickled her yet really good. We got Kim good the other day."

I knew my eyes got big as both of them made there way over to me. "PAUL!" I yelled as loud as I could. "They are going to tickle me."

He was in the room in a second and over to me even faster glaring at the two of them. I had to smile I knew they were only playing but I didn't want them to be tickling me right now. After all I was very ticklish and I knew it but no one else did at the moment and I wanted to keep it that way. Paul turned around smiling a little bit as Quil and Jake went back to their game they were playing before they had come up with this annoying plan of theirs.

"Now Sam is going to be in here in a minute to talk to you and I'll be right here don't worry. But you can't be on my lap, he does need to have your attention right now." With that Paul took a seat in the chair beside me and Sam walked into the room.

He took a seat not completely across the room but turned the game's volume off so we could talk as the other two turned around looking at me.

I wanted to hide my face, everyone was looking at me. But the blanket was wrapped around me too tight for me to really move. The time when I found it to be a comfort was now a problem. "Paul, I hate this." I whispered. I tried to wiggle closer to him in the chair so that I could have his protective arms around me.

He sighed. "Mattie we discussed this. I am right here but you can't be on my lap right now. Let's just get through this with Sam and then we can leave. I'll take you back home and you can sleep in your bed."

"With you there all night?" I asked innocently. I heard a growl somewhere in the room and I tried desperately to ignore it focusing all my attention on him.

"Let's just get through this first. Then we can talk about after." His eyes were firm as he looked at me and I slowly turned back to Sam.

His voice was soft as he met my eyes. "Now is it Mattie or Madison?"

"Mattie." I said smiling at him. He didn't seem so bad.

"Okay Mattie. Now why don't you tell me what happened to cause this fight at school, earlier." He wasn't smiling anymore but his eyes held mine.

"He came up to me starting flirting with me, I told him that I wasn't interested and that I had to get going. I was supposed to meet Seth at his locker. He still continued at me and I told him that my brother wouldn't approve." I sighed trying to look away. "Then he continued commenting about things. I knew I had had it so I told him to move out of my way or he would regret it. He moved closer to me then I punched him."

Sam nodded his head. "Do you know why Jake was told to give me the sheets to sign for the school for you?"

I shook my head as he finally released my eyes and I met eyes with Quil who was looking really sorry for me.

"It is because I look after your brother when he gets into fights too." He continued. "Now as for a punishment for you skipping that detention today. This is what we are going to do about that. Tomorrow night after the detention you are going to come here and help Emily with dinner and clean up. Anything that she doesn't want to do you are going to do, Mattie." He cleared his throat. "Have I made myself clear?"

I nodded again. "So you are not mad about the fight then?"

He looked at me. "Oh Mattie don't get me wrong I am mad about that fight you were in but there is nothing really I can do about it now so I figure why get upset about it. We all have tempers now provide this is the last one you are in then we won't have a problem. I do know how bad your brother gets and I can only assume that the yelling we were hearing means that your life has been a bit worse then his ever was."

I had to ask so badly I couldn't prevent the words from coming out of my mouth as I looked at Jake. "What will happen if I do skip tomorrow again?" But the second the words exited my mouth I regretted them more than I ever had regretted anything in my life. Sam's eyes turned to a glare switching between Paul and me.

A second later Quil and Jake were on their feet and Sam was on his too glaring down at me. "Paul outside."

I looked over at Paul as he hesitated wincing a little. "Sam don't please." He winced again as Sam's eyes made their way to him.

"Paul, outside. I won't tell you again."

Okay that was it I had to get out of this blanket. "Paul, no you have to stay here." I got loose but not fast enough Quil caught me before I could get out of the living room holding me in place. "You can't do this."

Quil looked down at me. "Mattie, you asked a question remember. After what Jake and Jared told him about you threatening to not go today and them saying that there would be consequences. He is not taking any chances about this, you asked so he is going to show you."

"I didn't mean to ask. I just couldn't help it." I felt tears coming down my face as Quil pushed me towards Sam. Jake sat on the chair that my blanket was on as he held the blanket out for me.

"One shot at this Mattie. You are not getting away. Did you want me to wrap you the way Paul had you all wrapped up?" His voice was soft and kind, as he knew I was scared really bad.

I nodded forcing my feet to move me over to him. I met Sam's eyes as Jake who had made the blanket be in the exact same position as before placed me in the chair.

"Mattie. If you even threaten to skip tomorrow night believe me I won't hesitate to ground you for the next week. That means no Paul, no friends over, and you are escorted in school by one of these guys and no that doesn't include Paul." He turned away walking towards the door to the kitchen slowly. "You will spend the night here most of the time anyway probably, your mom works days then drinks all night." He put his hands on the doorframe leaning the slightest bit on them. "Are you going to skip tomorrow?"

I shook my head really quickly. "Can Paul come in now?"

Sam looked over at Jake. "Tell Paul to do one errand for me then he can come in and take Mattie upstairs and go to bed. School comes early tomorrow morning."

Jake nodded as both he and Sam left the room. I settled myself down trying to snuggle with the blanket. Quil smiled at me as Jake came back into the room. "So did you get your homework done?"

I laid my head back against the chair. "Homework. Ya right? I got most of it done in class it is just that stupid Quileute stuff that I can't seem to get."

Quil pulled a table out and brought it over to me. "Where is your bag?"

"By the couch I think, what are you doing?" I asked as he left for a second after dropping my bag off just beside the chair.

When he came back he had a book in his hand and some paper with a marker. "I am going to help you with this. Don't worry Paul would have done the same if he was here only that errand Jake is probably going to take his time telling him about."

About fifteen minutes later there was a howl that came from the wood that caught Quil's attention. He got up in mid-sentence from explaining something to me and walked over to the window as if the howling somehow meant something to him. "Sam, do you want to go check that out?"

Sam appeared in the kitchen doorway. "She should get some sleep Quil. I'll send a note with her tomorrow explaining to the teacher about her not having time learn the language completely but we will work on it with her." He walked over to us. "Paul got caught up doing something. You are welcome to that bed upstairs but I don't want you walking home right now, Mattie."

I nodded and yawned. "I am tired. Can Quil carry me up there? I'm too tired to walk."

Sam nodded as Quil picked me up running me up the stairs. "Embry will be here in the morning don't worry. Anything you want to have for breakfast?"

I nodded yawning a few more times. "I guess those pancakes that I was given this morning were really good if we could have those again."

Quil nodded. "Alright, I'll let Emily know. You get some sleep. And don't worry we won't leave you alone tomorrow. I doubt Paul wants to take any chances with you getting into another fight."

With that I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: First to answer the question that was asked. As to the reason for Sam punishing Mattie in the last chapter. The school knew that if they got Mattie to take the forms home to her mother that nothing would get done. Namely more or less that Mattie would forge the signature and bring them back the next day having had nothing done to her. Sam got and signed the forms because he would be hard on her and make her understand that she can't just get away with something like this. Also in the last chapter I did say that their mother was working all day and drinks all night so there is really no one home.

Now onto chapter 10

Paul's POV

How could he do this? Sam knew what being with this girl really did mean to me. The imprinting thing meant that he couldn't hurt her, which I was grateful for. Yet that did mean that he was going to have to scare her and prove to her that she had only a few choices and him sending me away was the first thing that would happen. I sat on the back porch waiting for him to come out and tell me I could come back inside and see her. That is when Jake came out and took off for the woods. At the edge of them he looked back at me and told me to come with him.

I shook my head not wanting to leave Mattie in the house with Sam knowing that she would get scared. Jake took a few steps towards me and yelled at me. "Sam told me to tell you something but I'm not doing it here so come with me or you can't go back in there."

I looked back at the house as Sam waved his hand at me telling me to get going. I knew the worst of it was over and that I could soon see her again. She would be safe with Quil there I didn't have to really worry. As I made my way to the woods I considered making up with Jared and maybe finding out his side of the story, I smiled and made a mental note to do that come morning before she got up.

When we got to the woods Jake stripped and phased. I took off my jeans and t-shirt before letting the all to familiar shiver of heat run through my spine as I transformed into a silver wolf. We took off running for a few minutes before I looked at him. _'Okay what is the deal here Jake?'_

'_Sam said you had to run the reservation once before you could go back inside. I think it was just to make Mattie understand a bit of what we can be forced to do when he is around.'_

'_I'm not too worried about that right now. Mattie will understand and know soon enough what we are and what we can do.'_

We ran in silence a lot of the time. I liked Jake for that he could let me think and not interrupt usually. I tried to think of what could have happened up in that room to cause her to come running down into my arms and be as terrified as she was and why she had tried to call and talk to me after everything.

_'I have an idea there Paul why don't you ask her what happened or ask Jared what exactly he said to her.'_

I shook my head and continued running until I smelt a stink this was going to be a long night. Jake let out a howl and the two of us started to track it. A minute later Sam and Embry entered our thoughts.

I could tell that Embry was trying to keep his thoughts to himself and that he probably was upset with me for imprinting on his sister but he really couldn't say anything about it while Sam was around.

We spent the entire night tracking until we caught up with it and killed it. At that point it was 5am and we were all tired. Sam looked at us as we got into the yard.

"You three take the morning off it was a long hard night and that will only make you all edgy at school." We walked into the house and Mattie was in the kitchen helping Emily and Kim with breakfast.

Emily ran up hugging Sam before pulling him out of the kitchen and into the living room to tell him something. I could hear every word that she was saying and it only made me listen even more when she said Mattie's name.

"Sam, I'm worried about her. She refused to stay up in bed and attacked Quil when he tried to make her stay up there."

"Is he hurt at all?" I had to laugh when I heard this. Mattie couldn't hurt any of us really badly.

"No. He is just upset and mad that she would try to do that to him. About half an hour ago I got up and she asked if I wanted help in the kitchen. I don't think she slept at all last night."

"Paul, I know you're listening come in here." He said in the same tone as before letting me, Jake, and Embry know that he wanted to see me but the girls couldn't hear him.

I walked into the living room slowly and looked at Sam. "Sorry when I heard her name I had to listen."

He nodded at me. "Take Mattie upstairs after breakfast and get her to get some sleep. I don't care if you have to stay in there with her just let her sleep."

I nodded. "Do you think she only got what she had after dinner last night on me?"

Emily nodded. "I am worried about her facing the day and having that little sleep with the fight she got into yesterday I have a feeling that there might be another one today if she doesn't get some rest."

I smiled and went back into the kitchen. Hugging Mattie around the waist and kissed the side of her neck. "Morning sunshine."

When she didn't respond I looked over at Kim who pointed to her ears. I looked and there was ear buds in them. I removed them and smiled as she turned her head towards me with a smile. "Paul, I'm trying to make pancakes can this wait?"

I shook my head and swung her up into my arms. "You didn't sleep last night at all did you?"

She nodded her head and wiggled a bit half-heartedly trying to get away. "I did sleep, whoever told you I didn't lied."

Embry looked at me. "Paul put her down and let her finish making breakfast. You can do that to her after." Then he looked at her. "You need to sleep, there are bags under your eyes and that won't work well for you today."

I put her down and kissed her forehead again before letting go of her waist as well. "Fine go finish making breakfast then you are going for a nap until lunch time then coming to school with me."

She looked over at Embry and then back at me. I knew she was going to yell at both of us but I could live with that. "First of all, Embry, I think I can handle myself. I proved that yesterday when none of you were around to help me with that guy who was pestering me at my locker." She took a deep breath as if trying to calm herself but failing miserably to do so. "And you," she looked directly at me meeting my eyes. "I am going to be fine at school today WITHOUT a nap." She stomped back over to the counter taking over from Kim again and put her ear buds in as if nothing had just happened at all.

When Emily got back into the kitchen she turned off the coffee machine and dumped what was left in there. She took the cup that Mattie was drinking from and dumped it out as well. Mattie only looked at her and continued making food. We made our way into the living room to talk. I knew that Embry wanted to discuss this with me and I wanted to let him get it off his chest. Sam looked at us and pointed outside.

"Paul, I'm not going to yell at you for imprinting."

I smiled. "Good because I don't know what to say if you did."

Jake looked at me. "But convince her that she does need to sleep for the morning. She looks like death warmed over right now."

I laughed a little. Leah and Seth drove in the driveway and smiled. "Don't worry I'll make sure she does get some sleep."

We headed into the house, Jared was in the living room rubbing his hand he must have gotten hit by one of the spoons in the kitchen.

"Paul, Mattie hit me with a metal fork."

I laughed when she emerged from the kitchen just in time to hear him say that. "Well maybe you shouldn't have been trying to take food off the tray in the oven." She smiled and settled herself on my lap.

My arms wrapped around her waist. "I'm really not hungry right now." She said not looking me in the eyes again. Jared laughed outright at this comment.

"Mattie you said that yesterday. Come on if you insist on going to school your going to have to get some food into your system."

She looked at him confused as if remembering something she kissed my cheek before running into the kitchen then ran back in here. "Where's Sam?"

Quil looked at her. "Upstairs making out with Emily."

She shook her head and sighed. Rubbing her hands over her stomach as we all heard it make a noise. "Mattie," I walked up to her. "You are hungry we can hear that. So why don't you get some food and then we can talk after everyone has gone to school."

"Paul, I already told you I'm going to school." She tried to get away and out of my arms completely.

I shook my head. "No. You're not going for the entire day. Mattie you're tired just let your body get some rest and then at lunch we'll go into school."

"I'd rather skip the afternoon." She mumbled quietly.

"I have a test this afternoon so we can't. How about this, the morning today and we skip the afternoon another day." I smiled at Sam and Emily finally came back downstairs. She shrugged at me giving up trying to get away. "Good." I kissed her neck and walked her to the table.

When we were sitting down she looked at Sam. "Don't forget I need that note for class this afternoon."

He nodded to her. "Don't worry Mattie. Emily wrote you one already. But I need to ask you something. Did you attack Quil last night?"

I held my breath. She looked down at the plate of food in front of her not looking up for a few seconds. I moved closer to her putting my arm around her waist. "Mattie, did you do that to him?" it took a few seconds before she would meet my eyes but when she did they were unreadable. I had no idea what she was thinking or where she was going with her thoughts or why she would attack Quil in the first place really.

"He was trying to make me stay upstairs in the room." She continued to eat.

Sam's eyes looked over at Quil and then back at her. "That doesn't answer my question Mattie. Did you attack him?"

She slowly nodded her head. Leaving her eyes shut before returning them to the food on her plate.

He shook his head trying not to laugh himself. He knew that no matter how hard she would have tried her hands or nails could really do no damage to us. "Mattie, he was only trying to get you to get some sleep. You need to apologize to him."

She signed again looking over at Quil. Who was doing his best to look like a hurt little puppy. If only she knew he was a puppy. "I'm sorry." Her eyes went back to her food as the rest of the guys turned and left heading to school or home to get some sleep.

Mattie was still eating so I sat there patiently waiting for her to finish. "Why aren't you going to school?"

"That errand I was on last night took all night so I'm going to get some sleep." I smiled at her as she snuggled up closer to me. When she finished the last bite I took her plate into the kitchen and put it into the dishwasher. "Okay Sam. We're going upstairs." I yelled to him in the back yard helping Emily. He nodded at me and I went back into the dining room to find her gone.


	11. Chapter 11

My mind raced faster and faster as I stood there in the dining room wondering where she might have taken off to. Sam came inside and looked at me. "I thought you said you were going upstairs with her?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "She is gone." It came out as a whisper.

"Paul. Maybe she just went upstairs already." He walked into the living room and came back into the dinning room laughing very quietly.

"What's so funny, Sam?" I glared at him. "My imprint has left again and all you can do is laugh about it." I couldn't see the humour in this situation at all until he pulled me to the living room door.

Mattie had passed out on the chair that I usually sleep in when I get off patrol. I had to smile she looked so calm and quiet. "I'll let her sleep there and head out to do some grocery shopping with Emily. You two have fun but remember Paul she needs to sleep."

Sam smiled as him and Emily left the house and went to the store together.

I went and lay on the couch with my head at the end closest to the chair. I shut my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Three hours later Sam woke me up when he got back from helping Emily. Mattie was still sound asleep on the chair as I helped him unload the car with the groceries.

"Sam, do we have to wake her?" I asked. She still was sleeping soundly and she had looked so tired this morning that I didn't want to chance this being the only sleep she would get for the next week.

"We still have some time. I'll help Emily with lunch and when it is ready then you are going to have to wake her. I'm going to call Jake and Embry and tell them that it is going to lunch soon and they can come over and get it but to be very quiet when they do." He smiled at me and walked into the kitchen to make the calls.

I could hear him talking to both of them. Embry sounded really tired on the phone but explained that his mother wasn't home right now so he wanted to sleep the rest of the day but Sam said no. Jake was the same way only Billy had ordered him to get out of bed and go to school at lunch as well.

A half hour later Emily came into the living room and told me lunch was ready and that I needed to wake Mattie up. Reluctantly I moved over to her kissing her on the forehead very gently. She only stirred then went back to sleeping soundly. This was going to be harder then I thought. I moved and whispered in her ear. "Mattie you have to get up." She was alert in a second.

"What happened?" she was sitting up straight rubbing her eyes sleepily. Before laying back down against the back of the chair. "Paul, I just want to sleep let me get at least an hour before you wake me up."

I looked at my watch and sure enough it was 11:48. Lunch was started at school and we needed to eat. "Mattie you've been asleep for like three and a half hours. It's past 11:30 now. We have to eat and then head to school."

She shook her head and faced the chair again. "Paul, I want to sleep. It feels like I only slept for an hour." She yawned stretching. "What time do we have to be back at school for the afternoon?"

I thought for a second. "About 12:15. I am not too worried about it." I let out a sigh and smiled at her. "Oh by the way your brother and Jake are on their way over as well right now to get some food." I grabbed her picking her up making my way into the kitchen with her in my arms setting her down at the table in front of a plate of sandwiches that Emily had made for us to have. Mattie's eyes got big as she saw that they all had meat on them and she got worried looking at Emily.

She leaned up against me. "Paul." She whispered shyly pointing at the sandwiches and looking really sad.

I looked over at Emily as Jake and Embry came in the back door. Jake messed up her hair, which was already a bit of a mess and took a seat at the table across from us. "Oh come on Mattie just take the bread and cheese and eat those two things and stop your complaining."

She took a napkin and chucked it at him. Sam looked at the interaction between the two of them and stepped between them before it could go any farther. "Mattie, just eat what you want and ignore Jake alright."

She nodded to him and took the sandwich apart giving me the meat and eating the rest of the stuff right away. After we were both full I looked at Sam and said I was going to head to school but I think Mattie needed to a minute in the girls room to straighten up a little bit so I would let her do that.

Mattie stood up and walked over to Emily asking her where the bathroom was after grabbing her bag from the living room. Most girls had brushes in their bags for school and she was no different. I stood in the doorway watching her brush her hair with pure amazement at how long it really was. She pulled it back into a ponytail but when she saw my face she looked at me.

"Did you want me to leave it down for you?"

I shook my head. "Just make sure that it is down for detention I want to play with it." I told her with a smile.

She laughed a little poking my stomach as she walked out the door and over to my truck in the yard.

Embry and Jake were already gone to school so I figured that we shouldn't be late for class that much.

When I left her in the doorway of her Quileute classroom I saw Greg making his way into the class too. And quickly ran to class myself so I wasn't late. When I got there Jake looked at me as my phone started to vibrate in my pocket I opened it up to read the message.

**_'Sorry about yesterday. Tonight will be better. Greg is being an annoyance but can't wait to see you.'_**

I smiled a little after reading that that I texted her back hoping that her phone was on vibrate as well.

**_'Don't worry about him, 3 hours from now we get an hour together.'_**

I shut my phone before the teacher could catch me on it and take it away knowing very well that she would text me back.

Jake turned to me. "She needs to be paying attention in class Paul. Not texted you right now."

I shrugged a little. "Jake she is in Quileute right now and doesn't understand a thing so it's not like she needs to be listening."

The teacher walked up to me asking me for the answer to the question she just asked the class.

I smiled completely not paying attention to what we were talking about in class and focusing on my phone. "Um. Let's see. Can you rephrase the question I didn't understand what it was?" I was smart like that sometimes. I could pull almost anything off in school when it came to some of the teachers that were here.

She glared at me. "Maybe you didn't understand the question because you didn't hear the question in the first place. Stop paying attention to your phone and Jacob and maybe you might know the answer next time."

I looked down as my phone went off again. I flipped it open to read the message inside of it. It was from Sam. I frowned not happy about who it was from or what it said that I had to do.

Jake turned to me and looked at his phone at the same time. Sam had sent out a mass text to all of us.

_**'Dinner tonight pack only. Imprints need to be at home or with each other.'**_

The rest of the period went really quietly Mattie didn't text me back again which I hoped she would have but then again maybe Collin was helping her in class. I hoped that was the other case if she wasn't answering me. I had to find something for her to do tonight since we couldn't hang out. After class was over I ran out saying bye to Jake over my shoulder running to her class.

"Hey." I greeted her when she came out of the classroom.

"Hey, Collin told me about the text you guys got." She smiled and my heart accelerated a bit. "He said that I should go hang out with Kim tonight maybe get to know her a bit better and that she could help me with the Quileute and all."

I nodded smiling at her. "What did he say that the message said?" I was slightly worried that he might have shown her the message and not explained it.

She shrugged at me as we started walking to her locker. "He just said something about Sam needing your guys help tonight with something and that Emily and Kim were getting together and I should go too."

I let out a sigh of relief he hadn't said anything that I was going to have to explain. "So do you want me to ask Jared what Kim is up to tonight then maybe find out if I am to drop you off at her place?"

She nodded to me with a smile. "But you do mean after dinner right?"

I looked down as we got to her chemistry class. "Sam said we wouldn't be eating until later tonight. So I'll talk to Jared next period and let you know after that."

I pulled her into a hug not wanting to let go of her any time soon right now but knowing that I had to get to class myself so I wasn't late. I kissed her forehead as the principal walked up to me.

"Paul. Sam is on the phone in the office for you." I turned to her for a second nodding my head pushing Mattie towards the classroom.

"I'll see you after this period with an answer promise. Have fun." I smiled turning away and heading to the office to get the phone. Sam would usually call the school so that we wouldn't get into trouble for answering our cell phones during class.

I picked up the phone when I got to the office in one of the private rooms. "Sam, I was with Mattie trying to arrange something for tonight."

_"I know this is bad timing Paul but listen. We need to talk as a pack about this girl. I found out what she said to Quil yesterday and it's not good. He was able to make out some of her screaming last night when we were out."_

"Sam. I am not too sure if I really want to hear this or if Embry would want to listen to it either."

_"I know Paul. But you need to see what he found. She did sleep a little bit and he found something. Something that I fear you are the only one who can stop. The pack needs to hear about this too. I'm sorry, but go with her to detention then drop her off at Kim's I have already talked to Jared about this."_

My heart started to race. "Does Jared know what is going on?"

_"No he doesn't. The only one is Quil. I have to make a few more phone calls. So I'll see you about 430 tonight."_

"Alright Sam." I hung up the phone and made my way to class after picking up a slip from the secretary.

I sulked into class and took my seat beside Jared. He looked at me with a smile. "Don't worry the girls will have fun tonight."

I smiled a little. "Any idea what Kim and Emily have planned."

He shook his head. "No idea at all. But don't worry Kim wants to get to know her. But they won't spill anything promise."

I looked at him not paying any attention to the teacher at all today. "What happened last night when you went into the bedroom?"

He looked at me shocked. It was true that I had never asked to hear his side of the story before but it was part of what Sam was going to talk to us about tonight and that was something that I just couldn't have happen.

"Well." He started really not too sure what to say. "I walked in there and she was shaking all over the bed. I reached over and touched her on the shoulder and she woke up instantly." He thought for a second closing his eyes. This would be easier if we were wolves. "Then I told her the truth that we could all hear her yelling and screaming downstairs. She looked horrified at me and tried to run. I held her arms very gently and shook her even more gently asking her if she was alright and what happened." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"That is when she ran out of the room and down the stairs. She did say a few things to me but they were broken pieces. Nothing that I could really understand."

Mattie's POV

I walked into Quileute class feeling a little hurt. Why did Paul have to have a different class right now? I sighed as Collin walked into the room. I had met him this morning at Sam's house but he looked more like Seth than any of the other guys. He walked over to me with a smile.

"He hasn't been bothering you again has he?" He asked with a smile.

"No only glaring at me." I pulled out my phone to text Paul if I was going to get through this period I was going to text Paul at least a few times.

His eyes met mine as he shook his head. "Don't be texting him. He need to be paying attention in class too."

I sulked down in my chair and still pressed send before shutting my phone and trying to pay attention to the class.

Collin was nice whispering little explanations to me throughout the lesson. I did hear my phone go off in my pocket but I knew it was Paul. I pulled it out for a second and smiled at the message then returned it. This language stuff was getting really confusing.

That is when everything changed. Collin's phone went off and he looked at it. I could see what the message said and it really didn't make any sense to me. I closed my eyes for a second making a mental note to think about this later and right now think about this crazy language that was in front of me.

Collin turned to me with a smile. "Mattie, I was thinking the girls are going to get together tonight at Kim's place maybe you should go too."

I shrugged. "Who all is going to be there?"

He thought for a second. "Probably just Emily and Kim. Leah might stop by a little bit later but you should go. We have to do something with Sam anyway."

Paul came to pick me up from class and we walked to my locker and then to chemistry just talking about random things that like tonight. That phone message was still in my mind. What did Sam mean about pack only? Was Paul part of this? He must have been or else he wouldn't be going to help Sam. And what was this thing about "Imprinting"? That has to be the most confusing thing in the world.

Chemistry class was writing a test so the teacher decided to excuse me and told me I could go to the library and have some fun. I gathered my books and sent Paul a text letting him know where I was going to be. I smiled at Collin as I left the classroom and headed to my locker.

My walk to my locker was fairly peaceful. But when I got there it all happened way too fast.


	12. Chapter 12

Mattie's POV

I was about to leave my locker when I saw Greg coming down the hall towards me with a wicked grin on his face.

"Well well well. Mattie." He grinned even more as two of his friends came down the other hallway towards me too. "You see yesterday you just got a lucky shot away on me that is never going to happen again."

I shook my head and shut my eyes. Digging in my pocket for my phone. Seth had told me he had added everyone's numbers into my phone last night. All I had to do was to text one of them and hopefully they would come running to help me.

I scrolled down. Why in tar nations did I have to have so many contacts? Too late my phone was snatched out of my hand.

"Give that back to me Greg. Or you will get a black eye to go with that nose of yours which just so you know." I lowered my voice so the other two couldn't hear me. "Wasn't just a lucky shot."

He shook his head at me. "You have been avoiding me all day and have been with your little friends. You're not so tough if they aren't around you now are you?"

I shook my head a little. "I can fight my own battles. They are just there to help me make sure that they don't go to far and I don't really hurt anyone." I snatched my phone back from him and tried to walk down the hall towards the library.

His two friends stood in front of me blocking the way. "We are just to make sure he gets a fair chance at you." One of them met my eyes with a smile.

I turned around him just in time to see Jake and Leah coming down the hallway towards me. I ran up and into Leah's arms. "Help."

Jake made his way over to them and I tried to not listen to what was going on over there but it was hard not to. Jake was yelling at them for doing this to me and I was shaking really badly in Leah's arms so much that she was having a hard time trying to hang onto me.

When they were gone Jake came back up to us. "You were heading for the library?"

I nodded. "How did you guys know where I was?"

Leah looked down at me. "Collin texted Seth because his class is in the library this period telling him that you were on your way. Then Seth texted me and Jake after ten minutes when you didn't show up there." She sighed letting me go a little. "Jake and I came looking for you after that."

I turned to Jake. "I didn't hurt any of them myself. I wanted to but I just got this bad feeling about doing that."

Leah and Jake looked at each other with a smile nodding to one another as if telling the other one something silently before saying it out loud. "Sam and Paul."

I looked up at Leah. "What do you two mean by that?"

Leah shrugged. "You didn't like what happened last night and you wanted to sleep on Paul again tonight. But Paul listens to Sam and you were afraid that Sam would do something like that again tonight."

I nodded a little. "But Paul is going to be with you guys. I get to go have girl time with Emily and Kim. And maybe you later."

Jake looked shocked at me turning me towards him. "Who told you that?"

"Collin" I shrugged and continued to follow them to the library. Jake walked over to Seth's table and spoke with him quietly before returning to Leah and me.

"Seth is going to wait here with you until Paul comes to pick you up. He also said that he has his Quileute books with him so he can help you with that. Don't leave here until Paul gets to the library. I'll text him and tell him where you are."

I shrugged and settled in a chair. "He already does know where I am. I texted him on my way to my locker."

Leah and Jake left the library as Jake nodded his head at Seth who came over to me after a second.

"Hey. Listen. I'm done my work for this class so why don't I help you with your Quileute stuff. My teacher said it was okay after I explained to her that you were new and knew nothing about this." He smiled grabbing my hand not giving me a chance to say no to him.

"Seth, I was actually going to go looking for stuff for my history paper. I was planning on getting Kim to help me tonight with that language stuff. I really hate it and right now I'm just frustrated with everything." I sighed.

He shrugged and followed me through the aisle of the library. "So what exactly are you looking for?"

I shrugged wanting to see not too interested in anything. "I was thinking since I haven't really been here at all maybe legends of the tribe." I looked at him trying to judge his reaction. "What do you think?"

He smiled at me. "Well maybe you should talk to Jake or Sam about that. They know everything. Or even Quil. Or my mom. Maybe she can meet up with you at Kim's house tonight and tell you about those."

I smiled. "That would be wonderful. Or if your mom knows them you must have heard of them before."

He shrugged a little. "Why are you so interested in this stuff?"

I shrugged a little myself and looked down at the book in my hand. "I knew my so called parents and they were nothing like any of you. Embry is even so much different than what I would have expected." I laughed a little to myself. "I have always been the odd person out, no matter where I went. I wanted to know what was in them so I guess that I am just curious."

"Well you look around and see what you can find. My phone just went off and I have to answer it. Probably Paul wondering if you're okay." He laughed a little before leaving me in the books to look around.

I continued to look around in silence when Sam showed up in the library. I could hear Paul's voice and his along with Seth's.

Seth's POV

I was in the library when Collin texted me with a message that I wasn't expecting. I knew that we all had to look after Mattie today. I had gotten a phone call from Sam in the office telling me that one of us needed to be with her all the time so I was surprised that Collin wasn't joining her on her walk to the library. I waited about two minutes before sending a message to Jake and Leah.

'_**Mattie left chem. to come to library. not here yet. cant leave. find her please.'**_

I hoped the message got to them. About ten minutes later I was happy to see Leah and Jake come into the library with Mattie in Leah's arms almost still hugging her it looked like. I had to smile at them because I knew that I must have done something right but the look on Jake's face when he walked over to me didn't look all that good. He was frowning and looked to be really upset with something that had just happened in the long run if anything could be that bad.

I looked up at him when he got to my table. I was working alone on my project and had gotten it almost completed.

"You need to do me a favour." He took a breath trying to calm himself I think a little bit but still looking scared. "I think Mattie saw the message from Sam. I'm heading to go tell him about this. You need to stay with her and talk to her. If you find out anything text Sam immediately. I'm going to tell her that you have your Quileute books so you can work with her on that. But don't leave her alone for a minute."

I nodded and watched him walk back over to Mattie and tell her that I was going to stay with her until Paul got here and that I would help her with her Quileute homework for tonight if she needed it.

The second they were gone I went over to her telling her that I was going to help her with that and pulled her out of the chair before she could say anything to me. I got her over to the table and she got up walking towards the aisle that said history.

She told me she wanted to work on her history paper. And when she told me what she wanted to do it on I was scared. None of us had mentioned anything about the history of the tribe or the legends. I told her that maybe she should talk to Sam or someone like that about them. She must have seen the message but thank goodness she wasn't going to find any answers to her questions in these books. I excused myself from her telling her that my phone went off and I had to text Paul back. I walked away leaving her glaring at the books on the shelf.

I quickly sent a message to Sam.

_**'Jake was right she knows. Not sure how much but she knows. But shes looking through the history books for something.'**_

I shut my phone waiting for him to text me back. After a second the phone rang in the library. The teacher came over to me and told me that the phone was a call from someone and it had been sent up here. I took the phone into one of the private rooms in there and shut the door wanting nothing more than to help this. When I was alone I put the phone to my ear.

"So what do you want me to do?"

_"Just stay there with her and make sure she doesn't leave. I talked to Collin he doesn't think that she saw the message at all."_

"So this might just be her being curious?"

_"It might but I'm not ready to talk to her about the legends just yet. I texted Paul we'll be in the library in a few."_

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you here and keeping an eye on her."

I walked out of the room saying thank you to the teacher then went back to my desk to work on random things and just wait for Sam and Paul and probably Jake to show up in the library too. When I looked up I was shocked to see that it was only Paul and Sam but my class had left ant the library was completely empty.

Class was over which meant that I probably wasn't going to be going to last period if this took that long. I knew that Sam had other ideas than just explaining the entire legends to her right now. But when they got to me they were arguing about something. Mattie's eyes had met mine a few times and then gone back to the books when she saw Sam standing there and I knew she could hear him she went back to looking at the books but not with so much intent. It seemed to me like she was trying to figure out what was going said between all three of us.

Paul looked at me. "So what does she know?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. She gave me some story about not fitting in and wanting to know if this would give her some answers. There is a possibility that she didn't see the message but I thought you might want to make that judgement yourself." I looked up at Sam.

Sam nodded to me. "Paul, the other thing we need to wait for Quil to tell you guys about later. I know you want to know right now but he is still in shock about all of it. There is a reason why I ran patrol with him this afternoon."

Paul pouted a bit as he looked up towards her. "What are you going to tell her right now, Sam? It's not like we can actually be truthful with her."

He looked at Paul. "It is your call when you want to tell her that. But I think she needs to talk to Emily about everything and maybe have Kim there when you talk to her as well. I do know how everyone else reacted and you have seen it. But Paul it needs to wait until after tonight."

"That still doesn't tell me what to say to her right now?" Paul looked at Sam and then to me.

"Maybe just tell her that you will take her to hear the legends from old Quil in a few days like maybe Friday. And then take her to Emily right now." I told Paul with a smile. "That way she can't get into any more trouble today. Have Sam tell the school that you and Mattie are both skipping detention then go to see Emily."

Paul nodded, as did Sam about my idea. I was happy that they both liked it. Paul walked over to Mattie then left leaving me with Sam.

"So what happened last night exactly?" I asked with a smile.

"She attacked Quil but he stayed outside her door making her stay in there for a good hour. She eventually went to sleep and for a little while did sleep soundly so he went in and checked on her and well he found something." Sam sighed not really wanting to go into any more details with me.

"You're scared right now aren't you?" I asked looking down at my books.

He nodded to me. "I think I need all of you over at the house now. Head outside but after you get your schoolwork. This can't wait any longer. Paul needs to know what Quil found last night."

He left the library and headed down the hallway before pulling out his cell and started to talk to someone.


	13. Chapter 13

We met outside the school all looking at each other. Sam came outside and cleared his throat. "Jake head back to my house and explain to Emily that she needs to go see Kim at her place." He turned to me a second later. "Go take Kim home and tell her that tonight is starting early." He sighed a little. "The rest of you take your time and meet at my house by 2:30. You need to see this. But under no reason is Mattie to be left alone. Jared, tell Kim that." He turned to everyone as he squared his shoulders to all of us. "And under no circumstances are any of you to phase right now."

I left everyone at the door as I went to go see Kim. I wasn't happy about leaving her tonight and I was even more scared about what might have happened with Mattie. I got to her locker and she was grabbing her things. I also made a mental note as to the fact that I hadn't seen Paul at this meeting and I was wondering where he was.

"He is probably with Mattie." Kim sighed. "I saw the two of them walking down the hall together earlier."

I nodded my head and kissed her. "I have to get you home right now, Jake is on his way over to see Emily to take her to your place right now."

She looked at me puzzled. "What happened, Jared?"

I looked at her meeting her eyes for a second. "Kim, honestly I only got bits and pieces of what is happening." We got to my truck and she got into the passenger door as I started the engine. "From what I can understand, Quil caught something last night and he is really shaken up by it so much that Sam said he could miss school today." I thought for a second as to what Sam had said to me before I had taken off. The girl did need her space but how was I supposed to tell her that Mattie couldn't be left alone at all for the entire night.

She placed her hands on my arm and began to rub really gently. "Jared what is happening with Mattie? I know that is what this meeting is about tonight. You have been stressed about it all day long. Or well at least since the time when you got the message."

I nodded letting a sigh escape my lips. "Quil apparently found something and it is to a point that you and Emily might have to do something tonight that neither of you will ever like."

Her eyes met mine as we pulled into her driveway. Jake was there with Emily and he motioned for me to follow him inside. When we got both girls inside Emily pulled us over to the table telling the three of us to sit down.

"Sam wants you two to stay outside the house but close in case we need you for anything tonight." She turned to Kim meeting her eyes for a split second. "He also doesn't want us to leave her alone. He muttered something about Paul would kill us if anything happened to her tonight."

My eyes met Jake's for a second. "You guys took care of that vampire you saw last night right?"

He nodded looking away. He knew something and it was something that he hadn't told Emily or Kim yet. He knew what Quil was hiding the entire day and why Sam had let him skip the day of school. His eyes met Emily's for a split second before going to Kim's. "And under no circumstances are either of you to get into the topic of the legends with her even if she begs. Paul doesn't want that to complicate things even more than they already are." He sighed realising that he might have given something away he shut up.

We both left. I slowly drove home not wanting to look at the clock at all. At 1:45 I got bored enough and called Embry to see if he needed a ride over to Sam's place.

"I was going to get one with Quil if he ever shows up."

"I think Quil is busy with his own thoughts right now, dude. But here I'll be over in a bit to pick you up. I hate being away from Kim and could use a distraction."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few then."

I hung up my cell and decided to call Paul to see if he wanted a ride over to Sam's too.

But Sam picked up his phone.  
"I was just calling to see if he wanted a ride to your place."

"He is already here Jared. Are you coming over now?"

"Yep. Just going to pick up Embry then I'll be over."

"Alright. Leah and Seth are over here too. Jake just ran home for something and will be back in a few minutes. I have left the other two out of this for the time being. Although Collin will be filled in later when one of us gets around to it."

I sighed then hung up the phone. Less than a second later Kim sent me a text.

'_**Stop by when you can tonight. Mattie wa'**_

I looked at my phone shocked. That was so not like Kim to send me a message like that at least not in a text. I put that on the back burner for the time being figuring that Mattie had probably taken her phone on her and there was a funny story to go along with this that I would get to hear tomorrow.

With a laugh I got into my truck and went to go see Embry. He was waiting outside looking at me weird. When he got in he was glaring at the clock. "What took you so long?"

I had to laugh before pulling out my phone. "I called Paul to see if he needed a ride too. But Sam said he was already there. Then I got a text from Kim and I've been trying to decide what it really means completely." I handed him my phone to show him the message.

When he looked at it he laughed. "My best guess is a girl thing probably something to do with Paul and Mattie's attraction to him. I would say stop in there after all this is said and done with Paul and maybe Jake."

I nodded with a smile as we pulled into Sam's driveway. He was outside with Paul and the rest of the gang. "Paul where's Mattie?"

He looked at me with a smile. "She is over with your girlfriend why?"

I shrugged tossing my phone at him which he caught. "Look at the last message from Kim and tell me what you think."

Paul opened my phone and laughed. "Sounds like she didn't want Kim sending the message let's hope it is just a girl thing or else Emily would've called Sam and tell him about it."

I nodded laughing for a brief second. "Don't worry Paul. She is in good hands. Kim said something earlier about planning dinners for the next month and getting a shopping list ready for each week."

"Those pancakes were amazing this morning. I truly do think that girl can cook. Good thing for you Paul." Quil laughed. We all knew that Paul loved to eat but this entire thing with the girl right now was beginning to drive him crazy. "It will take time for you to explain everything to her. So stop worrying the worst thing that can happen is it will take time."

Paul nodded and looked towards Sam. "Can we get this over with?" he asked seeming a bit impatient.

Sam nodded then turned to Quil. "What do you want to do first?"

Quil looked towards the woods then to Jake. Slowly making his way to the woods before turning back to us. "I need to get this out of my head before I can explain what I heard last night."

We followed him to the edge of the forest before phasing making sure we were all waiting for him to change. I placed a hand on Paul's shoulder before all of this started. "Paul it's going to be alright in the end. It has to be, okay?"

He nodded as we both phased at the same second.

Kim's POV

After arriving back home, it didn't take long for Emily and I to decide what we needed to do tonight. We rarely got girl time and usually when we did we were baking something and we had to watch out to make sure the guys didn't take anything. So tonight it was planning or at least that was the name of the game.

About ten minutes after everyone left Paul and Mattie showed up at the door. He gave her a good 2 minute kiss which she seemed completely comfortable with before leaving telling us to have fun. When we got to the living room I looked at Emily and decided to tell her about it.

"So Em did you know that Paul gave Mattie a kiss already?" I laughed as Mattie's face went beat red.

She looked at the couch hitting me over the back of the head with a pillow. "What is the big deal if he does kiss me?"

Emily smiled at her and went back to looking at the calendar laid out in front of her. "Mattie, it is nothing."

Mattie sat quiet for a minute playing with a pencil on the table where she was sitting. "I need to talk to you guys about something."

I nodded and Emily followed us up over to the couch where we could sit and talk. "What is on your mind Mattie?"

She shrugged, "I want to get to know Paul a little bit more. I was hoping that you guys knew him before I got here well enough that you could tell me about him."

I pulled out my phone smiling at her. "I know someone who has known him all his life." I winked and started to text.

Mattie was up in less than a second and stealing the phone from my hands. "Kim I didn't mean for you to contact Jared. I just want to know from you guys."

"You realize that the message just sent. Mattie he is going to wonder what I mean unless you let me finish that one." I told her as she tossed my phone back to me glaring at the same time.

"I don't want him to know about this." She smiled. "I mean when I am with him everything is fine, but when he is away there is this thing I don't even know how to explain it." She sat down with a huff.

Emily looked at her with a smile. "Mattie, is this your first relationship you are in where you actually feel comfortable?"

Mattie just simply nodded at her. "I guess, but I was comfortable in other one just this one seems to be better than perfect."

I smiled getting a bit giddy. She was feeling the pull now one of us was going to have to try and get the message to Sam or Jared about this. "Mattie, I can tell you that before you got here he wasn't much different. Pretty much the same as the other guys. The stealing of food was more often but that is only because you have been in the kitchen."

Mattie leaded back and laughed. "Well lets work on this dinner plan then and get it all organized." She went into the kitchen grabbing the paper and everything.

About a half hour later I excused myself from the group saying that I had to make a phone call. Mattie's eyes were on me as she told me not to mention a word to Jared about our previous conversation. I ran outside with a smile as Leah showed up at the front door.

"Is Mattie in there?"

I nodded, she looked like she had seen a ghost for a second only she didn't go inside right away. "Leah what is it?"

"I ran all the way here to make sure she was okay. Paul is worried about here but with what Quil just showed us and told us how could we not be. That is his imprint in there for crying out loud." Leah smiled leaning up against the door.

I smiled back at her pulling out my phone. "She is helping Emily finish up the meal plans if you want to go in there." I thought for a second before looking at her again. "Is Jared coming over here or is he still in shock about everything too?"

Leah shook her head. "He is staying with Paul and Sam for the time being but he does have his phone. He is really confused about the message that you sent him earlier."

I laughed for a few seconds about that. Putting my phone to my ear after dialling his number on speed dial. It took only one ring for him to pick up the phone like usually.

"What was with that message Kim?"

"Mattie stole my phone and I hit the send button accidentally before she ripped it out of my hands. Listen she is really starting to feel something for Paul. Emily and I were thinking the imprinting spirit is really pulling on her right now."

"That is good. Listen Jake is on his way over to pick you girls up right now. Think you three can come up with something for dinner for us for tonight?"

I shrugged forgetting that he couldn't see what I was doing and opened the door to the house. "Em, do you think we could cook for the guys tonight?"

"Yes I guess we could. Mattie is just using the washroom then we will be ready to go. I think we can make something that Mattie suggested to me the guys should like it."

I put the phone back up to my ear with a smile on my face. "Emily says we can make something for you guys without too much of a problem. It is going to be something that Mattie suggested to Emily. Something you guys haven't had before."

"Sounds great. So listen Jake should be there in a few. Sam is planning on calling old Quil to talk to Mattie about the Legends later tonight. We figure that she needs to hear them right now if that is really starting to affect her and maybe that will cause her to trust Paul enough to stop."

"Stop what Jared?"

"Kim, I can't say anymore than that. Just be ready when Jake gets there."

"Alright Jared, he just drove in I'll see you in a few minutes then alright?"

"Yes that is perfect. Love you Kim."

"Love you too Jared."

I hung up the phone greeting Jake with a smile.

"You girls ready to go?" He asked looking in the door.

* * *

A/N: Alright guys. So here is chapter 13. Hope you have enjoyed it but I have a favour to ask of everyone. Chapter 14 is going to at least start out with the conversation between the wolves. I want to know whose eyes you guys want to see this through. Remembering that Collin and Brady aren't there. But let me know, Other than that don't forget to Review. It makes me feel good and helps me to know if you guys like it or not.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys. So here is the deal. this chapter goes up now. I am off to work and then hopefully two more chapters will be up by midnight one being a christmas one if not hope you have a happy christmas and wonderful hollidays. Enjoy and don't forget to review. because it makes me happy and write more.

* * *

Jake's POV

I looked back to see Paul and Jared just talking to each other Paul looked worried. But I really couldn't blame him for being that way really. He was going to find out something about his imprint that none of us even expected was possible. Quil was a little ways ahead of us as Paul, Jared and I raced for the meeting spot.

When we got there Quil was sitting beside Sam quietly almost as if he was using Sam as a shield for his thoughts. Sam just calmly sat there waiting for all of us to be looking at him before he turned to Quil, with something less than a smile on his face.

My eyes met Quil's as he looked around staring at Paul.

"Paul I am sorry you are going to have to see this but everyone needs to know what happened last night with Mattie."

Then we saw everything replaying in Quil's eyes.

_Mattie was at the door in the room just pacing back and forth glaring at the door. 'Quil I want to see Paul and won't sleep until I get to do that.'_

_She went to hit him across the face until his hand caught her wrist holding it in place. 'Mattie, he will be back soon please try to get some sleep.' He pleaded with her. _

'_No. What is taking him so long it was only supposed to be one little errand.' She screamed at him. _

_He signed. _We felt a bit of relief as he was pleased that the screaming didn't seem to have woken Emily up.

'_Mattie, I'm begging you please rest for a little while. The errand hit a delay. He will be here really soon. Sam's just gone to help everyone with everything.'_

'_Well then why can't I go and help too?'_

'_Because you need to get some sleep.' Her fist came at his face this time, he caught it putting it down. Until the side of her fists began to make contact with his chest. He just stood there taking her punches as she hit him holding onto her shoulders. When she stopped she was crying and in her eyes that look that we had seen before the one of pure terror. _

'_Fine I'll get some sleep just leave me alone.' She walked back over to the bed pulling the sheets over top of herself and shut her eyes trying to get some sleep. It was ten minutes later when he entered the room to make sure she was okay. _

_When he pulled back the covers her arms were bare and he could see marks on her arms. Knife ones some from a long time ago and some from just recent. He ran his hands over them noticing they were on both of her arms as he shook his head. 'Mattie what have you done to yourself? Paul is going to kill me for letting this go on if I don't tell him about it. They will all be heartbroken.'_

_He shook his head walking out of the room. 'I need to talk to Sam about this but without the others around.' He settled himself on the floor outside the door wanting to make sure she didn't leave the room at all that night. _

_A half hour later he could hear screams coming from the room similar to the ones that we had all heard earlier that day. Only this time he could make out some of the words that were being yelled. _

"_You can't do that." "He is my puppy." "Daddy, you're hurting me." "I don't want to do this anymore." "Mommy, help it hurts."_

Quill took off for the house keeping quiet the entire way there as we all followed him and phased back into our human forms when we reached the house again.

"That is what happened last night. When I went back into the room she was still screaming only in another language. As she was rolling all over the bed."

Leah looked amazingly shocked by everything and like she really did need some air. "I'm going to go over and make sure she is alright at the moment. Collin told her I would be coming by so it won't be a really big surprise. You boys decide what you're going to do about this and then let me know." She looked at Sam for approval then took off out the door to her car to see Mattie and the other girls.

We sat in the living room still in shock about everything. It took a few minutes for Sam to regain his voice before he looked over at Paul shaking his head. "Paul, you are going to have to confront her on this soon enough." He took a deep breath running his hand over his face and through his hair.

"Jake head over to pick up the girls. Tell Emily that plans have changed and we are all eating together." When I left he was over by Paul with a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down I thought. He has been through a really rough time so far with this girl and it is only going to get worse.

Jared's POV

I felt shocked about everything already. Kim was dealing with this right now and beyond anything that I could do she was starting to understand what this girl was going through. At the end of the day Kim and Mattie should be really good friends and hopefully she would be willing to talk to one of the girls about this if she wasn't willing to talk to Paul.

A minute later my phone rang and it was less than one full ring before I had it in my hand and up to my ear. I needed to ask Kim what was with that message. When she told me that Mattie had taken her phone I could hear Paul laugh. I knew if Kim heard that she would be rolling her eyes. Sam told me what to tell her and it even shocked me. He wanted her to hear the legends tonight. After I got off the phone with her.

He looked at me and Seth. "Stay with Paul. I'm going to go see how Quil is doing right now." He had gone into the kitchen to find something to eat.

I had to act normal for a second around Paul, so I decided to hit him with a pillow on the couch. "Why were you laughing?"

He shrugged at me. "I knew that Mattie could attack things but I never expected her to do something like that with Kim's phone."

I smiled at him. "Well here is something good. Kim says that Mattie is feeling the pull from the imprinting spirit."

Twenty minutes later Jake showed up back at the house with the most of the girls. I looked at him when he walked in the door. "Where is Leah, did she go home?"

He nodded at me. "She wanted to get some sleep and then maybe go for a run. Seth is there with her now, she texted me and told me that. She said that she needed some time to absorb what had happened."

Sam and Quil came into the living room where we were all sitting down with each other. Mattie was sitting on Paul's lap seemingly settling very nicely. Emily had settled on the couch between Jake and Sam. And Kim was on my lap in the other chair. Embry and Quil were just standing at the doorway.

Sam shook his head clapping his hands getting all of our attentions except for Mattie's. His eyes went over to her and she seemed to be sleeping on his lap. "Paul, I think Emily needs Mattie's help in the kitchen with dinner. Kim you need to head in there too."

Kim got up from my lap giving me a kiss then heading into the kitchen while Mattie stayed asleep on Paul's lap. He had tried getting up and moving around but that didn't work. His eyes met Sam's for a second after trying everything he could think of.

"Sam do you have any ideas?"

He laughed for a second. "Paul, I know I normally don't let you guys do this here but kiss her, I mean seriously kiss her. That should work or at least I hope it works."

Paul moved her on his lap a little so he could get his lips to be touching hers and that is when it was obvious that they were meant to be together. Their bodies moved in sync with one another. But Sam had been right after a few seconds Mattie's eyes opened and she began to move even more on his lap.

"Paul, you just can't seem to let me stay asleep today at all now can you?" She asked playfully kissing on the nose.

I had to laugh for a second at Mattie then pull her off of his lap making sure she didn't turn around and start to hit me like she did to Quil last night.

"Jared, let me go back to him. I want to sleep some more." She turned to look at Sam for a second. "Tell him to take me back to my Paul." It was then that she covered her mouth really quickly.

The room broke out into a laughing fit. Even Sam was laughing right now. It was a miracle that the spirit had done this to this girl this quickly. I let her go but pushed her towards the kitchen. "Emily said something about you being the only one who knows how to make the dinner for tonight so the girls need you in there. You can go back to your Paul at dinner."

She stood there for a second then walked over to Paul pulling his hand so he would stand up. "You are coming to help us too."

He looked down at her for a second while still sitting in the chair with a silly grin on his face. "Mattie." His eyes turned into a plead for a few seconds. "I can't do this. I don't know how to help in the kitchen. Emily always kicks all of us out of there. She says we make more of a mess."

She laughed for a second then leaned down giving him a kiss on his cheeks and then on his nose just wiping her lips across his lips but not letting him actually get a kiss off on her. Then skipped over into the kitchen to help the girls with the dinner she had planned.

It was funny to sit there and watch Paul during all of this. He was so confused. "She did that to you because she was upset by the fact that she was going to have to leave you and that you wouldn't come with her no matter what the reason actually is she will do that to you. The girls know we like to kiss and I assume that they were talking about you before." I looked at my phone for a second that was still sitting on the table there. "Why else would Kim want to see me tonight when it comes to Mattie?"

He looked over at Sam for a second before looking back at the kitchen door. "So what should I do now?"

Sam shook his head. "Paul, listen to me for a second. Mattie knows what to do right now. If she has talked to the girls. Old Quil is going to be here soon to tell her the legends. But we aren't having a bon fire tonight we don't have time. And Christmas is in a few weeks. Let's just hope that she can accept this right now as it is."

We all nodded our heads and Paul looked back at the door of the kitchen it was closed now. My guess was that Kim or Emily had closed it so they could talk for a little while without us really getting in the way. I did listen really hard and if we all did we could hear what was being said in there and what it was shocked our ears beyond anything in the world.


	15. Chapter 15

Mattie's POV

I had to smile at Paul on the inside. That kiss was probably the best one I had ever had in my life but I still didn't want to be woken up by anyone right now. It seemed that when he was close to me Paul was the one thing that could help me sleep. There were no nightmares when he was right there beside me. Our lips moved with one another perfectly to a point that it felt like kissing was as easy as breathing in the long run. But Jared had to move me from his lap and tell me that I had to go into the kitchen. Then Paul refused to come with me.

I did think for a second before I closed the doors to the kitchen this might be the best time to talk to Kim and Emily about everything. I felt that I could trust them to not tell anyone provided I glared enough at Kim and Emily seemed to becoming a really good friend to me, so my decision was made.

I started pulling things out of everywhere around Emily as I began to get things ready to make the dinner I had planned. It was something really simple but the boys should like it. It was something that I used to make for myself when I got home from school and then take when I would run out of the house at night if I didn't want my father to get a hold of me.

After a deep breath I looked at the two of them who were following my lead as to what I was making. "I need to talk to you two and I am hoping you don't run."

Emily put her and on my shoulder looking at me in the eyes before needing to return her attention back to the bowl she was mixing so she could pour some of the batter into the pan.

"I think Quil saw something last night. And I saw the message that Sam had sent to the guys earlier today. But it was more confusing than anything to understand."

Kim looked over at me with a shocked look then turned back away. "What do you remember about the message?"

I shrugged trying to remember all of it. "Something about a pack and that imprints whatever those are would be at home or together with each other."

Emily nodded. "Alright you are going to have to tell Sam that. I can't say anything about that right now. But how about you tell us what you think Quil saw last night."

Tears started running down my face. Even against all the will power I had built up over the years I couldn't accept this right now. I needed to get out of there. "Emily, can we talk about this later?" I managed to get out through the tears.

She nodded and continued on dinner. "Mattie, take your time with this Kim and I have dinner under control. If you want we could get Paul in here if you want him to hear it too."

I shook my head as fast as I could. "No way, Emily. I don't want Paul to hear about this. At least not right now." I took a seat at the table and put my head down on it for a second slowly pulling up the sleeve of my shirt showing them what had happened. "That is what he saw last night I think." I looked at the two of them as they examined my arms. "Some of them are from my father only like two or three of them I have done. It is the only thing that could stop the nightmares after they happen." I pointed to the one on my wrist from the other day. "I did that one yesterday when I ran home."

Kim looked like she was going to faint on the floor on my after seeing what I had just showed her. I know it was a lot to handle but right now I needed them to understand everything that I was going through to understand where I was coming from.

Emily looked at the door then walked to it. "Mattie I need to talk to Sam about this. Paul has to know about this. So either you tell him right now or I will do it."

I shook my head at her not knowing what else to do about the situation right now. "Emily, please don't. I can't face any of them with this right now. I will talk to Sam about the message but this is something I can't mention to any of them. They won't understand."

Emily ignored my complaint to her and went to the other door walking into the living room where all the guys were sitting. "Sam I need your help in the kitchen with something. I think you need to bring Paul as well."

I stood at the door watching this happen. I could try to run away right now. That was always an option. But Embry would probably come looking for me at home.

Sam looked at her. "Is it about her arms?"

Emily nodded looking at him confused. I was shocked. How did they all know about that? My eyes met Paul's before I started to study the ground I was definitely heading out right now. I walked across the room and over to Paul. If I had to talk to him about this I was doing it alone. I didn't need an audience when I told him about what has happened in my life and I certainly didn't want an audience for this story it was far too private.

I picked up his hand in pulling on it with all the strength I had in my body. "Please, I need to get out of this place for a little while Paul. Come for a walk with me."

Paul turned and looked at Sam for a few seconds then I heard him say very quietly. "You stay on the property. And you can explain the other thing to her."

When we got outside I was more confused than anything. "What did Sam mean you could explain the other thing to me?"

Paul followed me quietly until we got to the edge of the woods. I wanted to have some danger in my life right now. I needed that rush of something in my system. I looked up at him trying to read his face or even his eyes but having very little luck with that. "Well I'm not too sure how to start with that but how about you tell me about your arms and I'll think about the other thing during that time."

I nodded settling myself up against a tree. "It happened for the first time about 10 years ago. My father came into my room and he forced me to do something with him. It happened for a while every night like this for about 2 years. Then I started to strike back at him. And start to fight him when it did happen. That is where the marks came from. When I did fight him at night he would grab a knife and just go at me with it." I shrugged a little looking down at the forest floor for a long minute.

Paul was leaning up against a tree himself just fully in thought so I didn't know if he had heard what I just said or not. "So why did you start doing it to yourself?" He was over to me faster than was humanly possible. "I have to be honest with you but you are going to have to give me a bit of time here. You probably aren't going to be back to the house for dinner. We are going to need to have a serious conversation."

I struggled with the thought of getting loose right now I didn't like the sound of that. He was Paul though the one that I did trust above anyone else here. He was the one that my heart for some reason did sing to. So with that I decided to answer his question. "I discovered that it helped make the nightmares go away. Something that you seem to do when I am asleep as well."

He looked down at the ground still keeping his hands and arms where they were. "Listen Mattie. I have to explain something to you right now so I need you to listen to me for a little while. Quil heard you yelling last night. You said something about a puppy?"

I nodded. "I had a dark grey puppy, it was a husky wolf thing that I got for Christmas one year. My mother had given it to me before she passed away. I was dreaming about the last night I saw that dog last night."

Paul nodded he seemed to relax for a bit. "There is something that I have to show you. Something that I hope won't make you run away but something that will explain what that texted did mean at least part way."

"Okay" she smiled pushing her blond hair behind her ears. "Let's see this thing."

He took a deep breath before moving away from me a little bit. My body immediately felt alone. His eyes met mine for a brief minute before he turned away from me. "Stay there and try not to be too scared. I'll be back in a sec."

He took off into the woods a little ways then a second later a grey wolf came out one similar to the pet dog I had had so many years ago back home. I covered my mouth as it hung open in complete shock by the situation. "Paul?"

His head inclined and he came up rubbing his head up against me a little bit. I let my hands go around his neck giving him a hug the best that I could. "You did this to yourself?"

He nodded his head and then licked the side of my face from my chin to my forehead. I pushed his giant head away from me for a few seconds only half heartedly though. "Paul, that's gross."

He took off for the woods again and a minute later he came back out from the trees back human again. "So that is my big secret. Sam, Jared, your brother, Leah and the rest of the guys at the house are wolves as well."

"Is Emily and Kim wolves too?" I asked confused.

He shook his head. "No they are what we call imprints. That is something that is a little hard to explain."

My eyes met his for a second. "So what am I, or am I even anything to you?"

He scratched his head for a second. "That is a good question. You are an imprint, well more specifically my imprint." He took a deep breath as if he was uneasy about this situation right now. "This is the part that I'm not too sure how exactly to explain to you. You see the legends explain it much better so I was hoping to have you hear them and frankly Sam was planning on that tonight but it didn't seem to happen that way." He hugged me for a second and I felt calm in his arms yet again.

That feeling was always there since we first met each other then I remembered that day. "So why don't you forget about that right now and tell me about the other wolf stuff. Does it have anything to do with you not being there that first day? Or the fact that my brother is constantly disappearing?"

Paul scratched his head again running his hands through his hair. "Um I guess the short answer to both of those is yes. Sam ordered me to not go see you until lunch that day. It almost killed me with the idea that I might imprint on you. And as for the disappearing acts I can only say that some of them have to do with this wolf thing."

He pulled me towards the bench that was sitting in the woods a little farther into them. "This is where Jared told Kim about all of this I am grateful you didn't react the same way." He laughed for a second then returned his attention to me. "As for other wolf things. We can run faster than any humans. We heal really quickly which is good for some things. Sam is the alpha so what he says goes no matter how much I or anyone else hates it. The only one who can change his mind is Emily."

I sat there listening for a little while. "So I did look up the word imprint the other day at school and I got nothing."

He nodded and smiled. "That is because the elders had it removed. From what I know of it. What it is is the fact of finding your other half in the world. When I saw you that day it was like my world finally made sense and had some purpose to it. You would be anything for that one person or do anything for them. You protect them from everything in the world with your life."

"So you basically are saying that you have experienced something that can only be referred to as falling in love with me on sight that first day at school?" I asked still a little confused.

He nodded at me. "So do you understand?"

I nodded to him still having something really small on my mind right now. "When I was talking to Emily and Kim in the kitchen I told them about the message that was the first time I had said anything about it. How did you know that I had seen it?"

He smiled pulling me even closer to him for a few seconds. "That is easy our hearing, eye sight, smell, touch is so much stronger than yours. We can all whisper in the house and have you not even know we are talking. Something else that goes with all of this is the heat our body gives off. We run slightly higher than a human does."

I snuggled up to him a bit more. "That is why you are always so warm then?"

He nodded noticing I was shivering. "Come on I should get you back to Emily's place. I don't want you to get sick."

I smiled up at him grabbing a hold of his neck. "I'm too tired to walk Paul. Can you carry me back?"

He smiled swinging me up into his arms. "You are getting the hang of this thing already with all the orders aren't you?" He laughed as we made it back to the house in record time.

Sam was standing at the door of the house looking at the two of us when we walked in. "So I take it you two are alright?"

I nodded smiling at him. "I'm not in trouble for skipping detention today am I?"

He shook his head at me patting my head. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you leave Paul for a few and go give Emily a hand in there."

Paul put my down reluctantly and went to go sit in his chair as I skipped off to the kitchen to go tell Emily that I finally understood everything.

Emily and Kim were already getting stuff onto the table in the dining room when I got into the kitchen I grabbed some of the food and helped them do that until Kim realized I was back. "So how did it go?" she asked worried.

I shrugged wanting to seem like it was nothing big but truthfully there were still butterflies in my stomach from the entire thing. "It went well actually. Paul said I did better with the news than you did." I giggle at that before taking what I had in my hands and putting it on the table.

Kim smiled. "Well it wasn't so bad I only fainted and scared the daylights out of the boy." She laughed.

I nodded to her. It took us a good 45 minutes to get everything ready for dinner because we were talking the entire time. Emily gave me hug after hug for a while trying to make sure that I was still doing alright right now. And every time I told her I was just fine.

A/N: Alright guys so here is the deal. I was much too tired the other night to update this again. So the next chapter is going to be a new years one and maybe have a bit of Christmas stuff in it. Not sure yet but we'll see. So enjoy this.


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas Eve. It had been 2 weeks since I told Mattie about the legends being true. Or even told her about the legends for that matter. And tonight we were going out on our first real date just the two of us. I am rushing around my room in the house trying to find something decent to wear to this. I had a plan to ask her to go steady with me tonight and everything had to be perfect. From the restaurant to the flowers and the perfectly decorated trees. I had spent the past week pestering Jared to get Kim to ask what she likes and I had made everything perfect.

Mattie was actually over with Kim right now having some girl time before the date.

My phone had stayed silent all day until this second. It was Jared calling me again. He rang my phone off the hook the night before I wonder why he is calling now. "What do you want now Jared?"

_"Kim keeps texted me asking what you're wearing she wants Mattie to match you. Any ideas yet?"_

"Absolutely none I was wondering what she was wearing, can you find that out for me?"

_"Man, I was calling to find out what you were wearing for Kim to know how to dress Mattie. Where are you taking her?"_

"Jared, Mattie can't know that it is a complete surprise and we both know if you text her that that Mattie will see it."

_"I know. I was going to call Kim to tell her where you are going then she might get some ideas. I want to spend some time with Kim tonight myself instead of her spending the entire night with your girlfriend trying to get her dressed for the night."_

"I still have no idea maybe find out if Kim is having her wear a dress or skirt or pants. We are going to be inside most of the time and when we aren't we both know I can keep her warm enough just fine."

_"Okay I'll text her and get an answer sometime in the next few seconds alright. Where are you taking her anyway? We both know that Embry has been bugging her about saying that he knows but not uttering a word to any of us."_

"It's a surprise. But it is something private enough that it can be magical for her. I know she likes that kind of stuff. Plus she still hasn't told me what happened to have her move here in the first place anyway. I am worried about her and how everything happened. She keeps herself covered a lot."

_"I know. I just got an answer from Kim. She said if that is the way it is going to be then she is putting her in a dress. Probably a silver one. I think it is the one that she wore to semi a few weeks ago with me. That is the only silver one she has."_

"If that is the one tell her it will be great. I am going to put on a shirt and tie and dress pants. But I have to hop into the shower first so I'll get going then you can still go out with Kim tonight."

Mattie's POV

I looked at my watch when I saw Kim pull into the driveway. It had been a whole two hours since I had seen her at Emily's house and I had left there trying to get away from my brother. He kept telling me that he knew where Paul was taking me tonight but he wouldn't tell me where we were going. He just kept saying that Paul has something special planned and that was the end of it. So I walked down the stairs to open the door. "Kim what do you want?"

Kim walked in the door brushing off the snow that had fallen onto her hair from the walk to the door. "I came to help you get ready for tonight." She said shaking her head at me grabbing my coat from the rack on the wall. "Now come on silly you need to get ready."

I shook my head standing my ground. "I'm not going tonight. I decided that about an hour ago. If Paul refuses to tell me where we are going but tells everyone else then he can go with everyone else and leave me completely out of this."

Kim shook her head at me and pulled out her phone. "Mattie that is ridiculous Paul wants to surprise you. That is why he hasn't told you anything about tonight. So just let him surprise you."

I shook my head. "I hate surprises. So you call him and tell him I want to know what is going on or I don't go."

Kim looked at me dialling a number on her phone and then putting it to her ear. "Sam, we have a problem Mattie won't ..."

I pulled the phone out of her hand and pressed the end button on it I didn't want Sam involved in this. "Why would you call Sam, Kim?"

She shook her head at me grabbing her phone back. "Mattie, he worked extremely hard trying to make this night perfect so you either come willingly or I text Sam and tell him to send Quil and Jake over here to help me get you over to my place."

I shook my head again as I took off up the stairs to my room. "Kim I told you I'm not going." I locked the door running to my bed trying to make sure that I was not crying. I really did hate surprises. It was something that I really hadn't told anyone so it wasn't like I could actually blame him for knowing that. But still I did want to know where we were going before I got ready to go.

Kim was at the door now knocking on it. "Mattie you have one final chance to come with me nicely before I call Sam."

I could hear her breathing. I knew she didn't want to call Sam into this but that frankly she would do that. "Go right ahead and call him tell him that if he really does want me to go Paul has to come and talk to me instead of avoiding me like he managed to do all day today so far."

Kim's POV

Mattie was being annoying I didn't want to call Sam. The person I had called before was Jared hoping that it would cause her to behave the threat of me doing that but unfortunately it hadn't worked. Mattie was too strong willed for it to even work well. So reluctantly I took my phone out of my pocket and called Sam's house. Emily picked up the phone which I was thankful for.

_"Hey Kim how is it going with Mattie?"_

"Not well. I was wondering is Sam around I need to talk to him for a second." I replied to her.

_"Um sure he is right here." _I could hear a muffled sound of Emily's voice telling Sam that the phone was for him.

_"Kim, what can I do for you right now?"_

"Um well I'll tell you the situation and hopefully you can come up with some genius plan to help us out. I am over at Mattie's house right now and she is in her room saying that until she knows what is going on tonight that she is not going on the date with Paul tonight or leaving the house."

_"So you would love for me to send two of these guys over to help you get her to your house to get her ready."_

"Yep that was the plan I hope. I was thinking maybe Quil and Jake could help."

_"Okay, they will be over there soon."_

Quil's POV (five hours previous)

Paul had stopped by the house earlier that day for a quick bite to eat then he was heading out. He knew that if Mattie pestered him enough he would give up where they were going tonight and he had worked hard enough trying to keep it a surprise from her until tonight. Mattie had come by about ten minutes after he left all upset that he wasn't answering his phone.

She huffed walking back into the living room where a few of us were playing on the Xbox. She tossed her phone at the chair before walking over to it and slumping down in it. "I hate this why won't he answer his phone? And where is this today?"

Jake shrugged a little walking over to her. "Come on Mattie it can't be that bad. Besides he is dealing with the last minute things for tonight."

Jared and Kim walked in. They were talking about what she was going to dress Mattie in for tonight's date and that she needed Leah's help trying to get her ready for everything.

Kim looked over at me with a smile on her face before looking back at Mattie for a few seconds. "Do you know what Paul is wearing tonight?"

I shook my head not really wanting to get into it with her right now because Mattie was right there. "Kim I say just drop it or call him and ask him that but do it outside."

Kim nodded before heading to the door. Mattie got up to follow her outside but Jake and Jared beat her to the door. "I want to talk to him about something he has been avoiding my calls and texts all day long."

Jake got a shine in his eye as he looked over at me. "I have a plan alright you go sit back down and when Kim is done on the phone I'll call him and you can talk to him but we are all going to sit here and listen. But here is the condition you are not allowed to ask him about tonight at all."

She looked at Jared for a second. "What do I get out of this deal anyway?" she was still trying to get by the guys to get outside to see if she could get the phone from Kim to talk to Paul.

Sam immerged from the kitchen with Emily. "Mattie, have a seat. Paul is going to be back soon you just need to be a bit patient. Why don't you play the game with the guys or go help Emily in the kitchen with dinner for tomorrow night?"

Her eyes met Sam's for a split second. "I hate you." She walked over to the chair and began to pout. Twirling her phone in her hand until Kim came back into the house. "What did he say?"

Kim looked over at Jared. "Not all that much. He is worried that you hate him right now because of all this. He wants tonight to be special and he has spent all his spare time this week working on this so that it is perfect and now he doesn't know what to think."

Mattie just sat there smiling to herself. "That is it girl. You need to be a little more understanding when it comes to this guy. He has spent all the time he has getting this ready and you seem to only care that you don't know what is going on."

She was up in my face in a second apparently I had finally gotten her attention today. "That is not entirely true. There is more to this than just that. I want to know what is going on but right now you need some help with things and I need to know this. So I figured we could do a trade. You tell me what is going on and I'll help you beat Jake at that game."

"No deal." I thought for a second. I had known that Embry had been annoying her all week so far about the fact that he knew what was going on and she didn't. Most of the guys knew what was going on tonight except Jake and I. That is because the two of us had only patrolled with each other and so we never heard the other's thoughts about things. "Why don't you call Leah and go hang out with her for a bit. Get started your prep work for tonight."

"I don't want to do that. What is so hard about getting Paul to talk to me about this?" she went back to sitting in her chair. "Sam can you order him to answer his phone?"

Sam smiled and nodded to her. "I can order him to do pretty much anything including not talk to you but I won't do it. Mattie, just try to relax and enjoy tonight. I know the anticipation is hard but that is why I am trying to find you other things to do. I am positive Emily needs help in the kitchen."

"Fine I guess that is better than doing nothing." She got up and walked out the doors to the kitchen.

We could all hear her and Emily talking about really random things at the moment but we knew that the topic about tonight would no doubt come up.

After about an hour of getting my butt kicked in the game I decided to give up and go bug Mattie for a bit. Sam glared at me as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Quil, I would leave the two of them alone unless you want your knuckles to be red." He warned me as I left the room.

"Don't worry Sam she won't hit me unless I try to take any food from the kitchen." I smiled and continued into the kitchen. Emily was glaring at me when I walked in.

"You will leave the poor girl alone Quil." She wasn't smiling like I expected her to be.

"Oh come on Emily, bugging Mattie is fun especially when she doesn't have Paul to call to come and save her." I smiled at her before going up behind Mattie and started to tickle her.

She squirmed trying to get away until her hand reached a wooden spoon that was on the counter. She batted my hand away really hard causing me to yelp and jump back.

The living room erupted in cheers. Before Sam called from there loud enough that the girls could hear. "Mattie, your phone is going off. I think it might be Paul."

Okay so now was my time to have even more fun. I had to beat her to her phone. I didn't have to beat her into the living room just to her phone and talk to Paul before she could get a hold of the phone in the first place. Hopefully Sam wouldn't have it in his hands.

He did have it in his hands when she got there and looked at the caller id. "It's Leah, wonder what she wants."

"Hey, what are you up to today?"

"_Not much just trying to have some fun without the boys around but listen the reason why I am calling you right now is because I was just talking to Paul and he told me to tell you to head to Kim's house for about 2:30 and he will pick you up there around 5 ish."_

"How long is it really going to take me to get ready to go to this thing tonight? I was just planning on throwing on a pair of jeans and a nice shirt."

"_Please Mattie, this is your first official date. All the guys do this for the girls. It just so happen that you know what they are before you went on this date. Now finish up with Emily then have some down time. Kim will take you to her house and help you get ready."_

"What happens if I decide that I don't want to get all dressed up for this thing? Please Leah I hate all that girly stuff."

"_Ya this is coming from the girl that will spend half an hour getting ready in the morning for school. Mattie you will listen to this or you will have Jake and Quil making sure you get ready. That is already in place and Kim knows about it too. All she has to do is tell Sam and he will give the order."_

"Whatever. I'll go finish helping Emily then relax for a while."

I had to laugh as she hung up the phone. "Half an hour seriously, Mattie. No wonder Embry can never get into the bathroom in the morning at all."

She huffed and then growled at me before heading back into the kitchen with her phone.

It was quiet around the house for a good hour before Embry showed up there and after a few words from him. Mattie said her goodbyes promising to be ready to go when Kim came to pick her up in two hours from her house but she needed some time alone.

For the next two hours we just played on the game systems that Sam had in the house while Kim, Emily and Leah worked on dinner for tomorrow night. Kim left saying that if there was a problem for Sam and Jared to stay near the phones and she would call.

Ten minutes later Jared's phone rang but she said a few words before hanging up. Sam wanted to give the order at that point.

"Sam, give Kim a few more minutes. If she needs the guys she will say that and she will say that to you not to me." He settled back down on the couch waiting for the phone to ring again.

A few minutes later it did. Only this time it was the house phone that rang. It was Kim calling again asking Sam to send over us two to help her get Mattie out of her room.

So Jake and I are running over to see them and get Mattie to come out of the room. This should be interesting. I love to pester the girl and have fun even more when Paul isn't around but this was completely sanctioned by Paul so he can't complain about it. The run was completely silent until we got to the house. Kim was standing outside looking worried.

"I don't like the fact that she is refusing to come with me. She knows what this night means to Paul but she says that she hates surprises and because of that either Paul tells her where they are going or she doesn't go out with him tonight."

"Kim, don't worry between Quil and I she won't know what hit her. She knew we would be coming unless she went willing with you and if she refused to do that you were completely justified by doing that. I think I should go up there first and try to talk some reason into her a bit."

I stayed at the bottom of the stairs where I could hear exactly what he was saying to her right now.

"Mattie, come on you know that Paul has planned this you will be able to know what is going in a few short hours. Remember you gave up the chance to talk to him a few hours ago when I offered to call him for you."

"That is only because you said I couldn't ask him about tonight and you don't understand anything Jake. Just leave me alone, I already told Kim that I'm not going tonight until I know what is going on, all he has to do is tell me what we are doing."

"Well if that is all you want to know. He is taking you to dinner than your watching a movie. Or at least that is what he had planned earlier but if you aren't ready he isn't going to be able to take you to either thing."

The door to her room opened. Now I was going to have to act like he had given it all away on me. When he came down the stairs I looked right at Jake. "Thanks dude now you are going to have to explain to Paul why she knows what is going on."

Mattie's face when into a shocked look. "He won't get mad at you will he?"

Jake just shrugged. "Don't worry about it Mattie I can take care of myself. Paul will scratch me up a bit but I will live through it we heal really quickly so you don't have to worry about that."

Mattie met eyes with Kim before turning to me pushing me and Jake out the door. "You two get out of here. I'll tell him that I went willingly to see Kim to get ready for tonight just get out of here. I don't need you getting hurt on my account."

We both left. I knew that I would end up telling Paul but it probably wouldn't make it to Mattie that Jake had given it away but he really didn't give much away to her. Actually he hardly gave anything away to her. He had barely told her anything about the night anyway. But before leaving I turned to Mattie with a smile on my face almost smirking at her. "If we get called back here I will personally tell Paul what he did and then video tape what Paul does to him then make you watch it."

Mattie nodded at me. "I know I know now get out of here. I have to get ready for tonight. Find Leah I think we might need her help."

I smiled at Jake before we left it was like we both knew that Mattie was actually going to be listening to Kim right now trying to get ready let's just hope that Kim knows what she is doing.

Mattie's POV

It took almost too long to get ready. Kim had called and texted Jared about a five times trying to figure out what Paul was wearing but not once did I try to steal the phone. After about the tenth time I looked at her. "Kim, go into the other room and call him. I promise I will stay here. Leah is doing my hair anyway and I'm pretty sure she will kill me if I try to go anywhere."

Kim nodded. "Alright you stay here. I'll go find out what he is wearing tonight."

Kim left the room as I started to close my eyes. Leah looked at me with a smile. "If you want to go to sleep for a little while go ahead I'll wake you when I'm done."

I leaned back in the chair. "You sure it won't bother you if I do try to get some sleep. I am still pretty tired. Paul had to patrol last night so I didn't sleep very good."

Leah looked down at me for a second as if she was deep in thought. "Do you not sleep so well when Paul is not there with you?"

I shook my head looking down at the floor. "Not really when he is there it is much easier for me to sleep. When he isn't it is like I can't close my eyes." I sat quiet for a moment. "I am still scared about a few things. It is better when Paul is with me I can deal with the other guys there they help. But Paul is the only one who I will trust to me in the room with me after I go to bed at night."

Leah smiled. "Have you tried to talk to Sam about this? Maybe have him give Paul shifts that are during the day on a few days so that you can actually sleep some nights."

I shook my head. "I doubt Sam will understand what I want or why I want it even." I shook my head slightly again.

Leah's hands were on either side of my head holding it in place, I could just picture her face. "Mattie, I would appreciate it if you would stop moving your head. It is getting really annoying having you move it. You don't want your hair to be all messed up when he comes to pick you up tonight do you?"

I tried to keep my head very still for a few minutes. "Nope. I wonder what Kim is going to dress me in for tonight?"

Leah shrugged. "She is waiting for Jared to call her back he is just talking to Paul right now about what he is wearing. He is nervous about tonight himself. You should have seen him on patrol last night he couldn't concentrate on what was really going on."

I thought about something I needed to get off the topic about of tonight right now. "Leah, I have a question for you."

Leah grew quiet for a second. "What is that?"

I smiled. "Don't worry it has nothing to do with tonight. Actually it somewhat does but in a twisted way. How does Embry know what is going on but no one else seems to?"

Leah laughed. "We can hear each other's thoughts when we are in our wolf forms. But it is just that the rest of us haven't been rubbing it in your face like he has. Trust me he has been getting in trouble for doing that to you only it has been between him and Sam. Sam hasn't let Paul get to him yet but we all know that is coming."

I had to laugh it was funny to think of Paul getting a hold of my brother for doing this to me. I knew well enough that Paul could do anything. But this was going to be something nice to actually see what was going on.

Kim walked in with a smile on her face. "How much do you trust me Mattie?"

Oh no, I didn't like the sound of that question. "Um a lot or at least I did trust you a lot."

Kim shrugged skipping off to her room coming back with a silver dress that was meant for the summer time. "This is what you are wearing tonight."

I looked at it almost having to put my eyes back in my head. "Kim it is the middle of winter. If I go outside in that I'll end up freezing to death. Besides the point that Paul doesn't want me to get sick for Christmas does he?"

Kim shrugged. "Don't worry you won't get cold besides if you do there is a reason for you to snuggle up to him. Now I just have to find where I put those perfect shoes."

It took about three hours for Kim and Leah both working on me non-stop to get me ready to go tonight. Paul was pulling into the lane with his truck just as Kim was getting me to look in the mirror.

"Now you stay here and wait. Paul will be back in a few to see you we need to make this entrance perfect. Plus I know everyone will want to see pictures. And Leah's brain doesn't help Emily to see what you look like." Kim ran off to grab the camera to take pictures.

* * *

AN: Okay guys I know that Christmas is over but this is the next chapter and the next one will be the date I think. Dinner and a movie but it isn't just going to be that normal, promise. R&R please. I know I got stuck on this for a little while but hopefully have the next one up really soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Picking Mattie up was the easy thing but it was going to get harder after that. She looked absolutely perfect. Her hair was in braids all of it. She had on silver and dark blue eye shadow. The dress came down to just below her knees and like Jared had told me it was silver as well. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." She replied to me really quietly. "You look good yourself."

I held out my arm for her to walk her to the truck. "Ready to go to get this date started."

Mattie nodded eagerly at me. "So what are we doing? Can you tell me now?"

I looked down at her with a smile on my face. "You already know what we are doing. Jake told you earlier."

"Quil" there was pure fire in her eyes at the moment now. "How could he?"

Okay this shocked me. I had told Embry and Seth that they could tell her that we were going to eat then to a movie. Just they weren't supposed to go into any more detail than that. I knew that Jake told her because Sam had called and told me that but I didn't understand why she was mad at Quil.

"Babe. What did Quil do that has you all upset?"

Her eyes met mine for a brief second and then she turned out the window. "Just something that he had said to me. Apparently Jake wasn't allowed to tell me what we were doing and that you were going to get mad at him if he did tell me and you were going to beat him up."

I let a laugh come out of my mouth just a little bit. "No I told Jake he could tell you just not go into detail which wouldn't be hard for him because he didn't know very much about the date anyway." I pulled her close to me. "Don't worry about that if you want I could attack Quil for doing that to you, but he did know that I gave Jake permission to tell you a little about the date but just as much as he knew."

She smiled at me batting her eye lashes that were done up them I noticed that when I first picked her up. Man I am going to have to get Kim and Leah to do this to her more often. She looked completely different than she usually did at school. But this is what I loved the fact that this girl could surprise me most of the time.

"So do I get to know where exactly we are going now?" she asked still smiling at me with those blue eyes at me. This is what I had been afraid of happening all day which is why I had left and not gone back to Sam's place knowing that she would be over there.

"Well Jared told me about this restaurant in Seattle that is very quiet and a friend of his is one of the managers so I thought we would start there. The place is closed for Christmas Eve but I managed to talk him into giving us a private time." I smiled back at her then focused my attention back on the road. "I ran into him a few weeks ago and he told me everything was all set for tonight. Then we are heading back to your place for a movie. Embry will be out for the night at Sam's place so we get the house to ourselves."

"Really?" Her smile turned almost seductive.

"Mattie, not tonight." I knew what she was hinting at and I knew that we couldn't do that tonight. "I told you we would but we aren't doing that tonight. Mattie it is Christmas Eve and I want tonight to be special." I smiled at her as we pulled into the restaurant knowing that those pleading eyes were coming so I decided to surprise her myself right now. I hopped out of the truck pulling her into my arms carrying her towards the dark restaurant.

After eating I told Mattie to wait right there I was going to go start the truck so it would be all warm for her.

"Can't you just keep me warm while you drive?" she smiled.

I nodded pulling her close to me as I took off towards the truck. "So what movie do you want to watch tonight?"

"I have a better idea besides the movie for tonight." She smiled again at me batting those eye lashes.

I shook my head looking at the road. "Mattie I told you already that we can't tonight. You will be sore come morning and I don't want that to happen to you. You want to do that at one point in the near future when we get closer to Valentine's Day we can talk more about it."

She yawned again stretching her arms and cuddled closer to me. "Can I sleep for a little while on the drive home?"

I nodded pulling her as close to me as humanly possible. "Yes Mattie, try to get some sleep. Did you not sleep at all last night?"

Her head nodded slightly. I knew that if she hadn't slept during the night that Leah and Kim must have noticed something this afternoon when she was with them. So when I was sure that she was fully asleep I pulled over and pulled out my phone. I needed to talk to Leah about this. She must have mentioned something.

"Sam, it's me. Is Leah over there with you?"

"_Yes she is Paul. Did you want to talk to her?"_

"I was hoping to do that either her or Kim. It is something about Mattie."

"_Kim is out with Jared for the night. What do you want right now? I am busy beating Quil and Embry at Rock band."_

"I was just wondering. Was Mattie tired this afternoon?"

"_Ya she was and I talked to Sam about a way we can fix it. He is going to draw up a new patrol schedule later in the week. But don't tell her it is because of her that is being done."_

"Okay thanks Leah. I owe you one."

A little while later we landed home. I didn't want to wake her up too much when we did pull into the drive way so I decided to take her to bed and the rest of our date night could wait for another weekend.

6:30 am the next morning Mattie's phone went off. It took me several minutes to discover where she had it and by then it had stopped ringing. When I looked at the caller id I didn't recognize the number but Mattie was still asleep so I thought that I should just wait and tell her about it when she woke up.

About an hour and half later Sam called my cell.

"Merry Christmas, Sam." I greeted him when I picked up the phone.

"_Merry Christmas. Are you two planning on coming over for breakfast this morning?"_

"That was the plan but I really don't want to wake Mattie. We didn't get a chance to really finish the date last night because she was just that tired."

"_Ah. Well here is a suggestion. Wake her up and get her dressed right now. Kim and Emily are complaining that they are hungry but apparently Mattie is the only one with the recipe for what they had planned to make for breakfast."_

I laughed shaking the bed a little. "Well tell them that was a smart plan. I'll see about waking Mattie and being over there in about an hour or so." I could hear Sam tell everyone that and then Emily yelled saying that we needed to have breakfast sooner than that. Something about she wanted to see what Sam had gotten her for Christmas and those couldn't be opened until after breakfast.

"Okay okay. You convinced me by letting Emily scream like that. I'll wake her and we will be over by 8:30."

"_Thanks Paul. You know that was Kim too. But they have all been getting mad. Emily made cookies and she and Kim have been hogging all of them all morning so far."_

I hung up the phone. Before reluctantly leaning over Mattie and kissing her very gently. About a second later she started to stir on the bed.

"Paul you didn't have to wake me." She rolled over so she was facing me pulling me closer to her so that she could kiss me some more.

"Ya I kind of did. Emily has been bugging Sam something about you being the only one who knows how to make breakfast this morning and she wants to eat." I smiled at her. I too wished we could have stayed in bed.

"Well I offered to write it down for the two of them to make. I was going to do it yesterday but Emily refused to let me so if we take our time getting over there and she can't eat it is not your fault and it's not my fault." She pushed herself up on her arms leaning towards me and kissing me, very softly.

"Oh well if that is the case. I guess we could kiss for a little while before heading over there." I pulled her onto my lap still leaving her wrapped in the blankets that were on her bed. "Oh by the way your phone rang about 6:30, not too sure who it was."

She grabbed her phone looking at it. "Don't worry it is just my mother. Nothing really important." She shrugged kissing me again before her phone went off. "It's Kim."

"Morning Kim. Merry Christmas."

_"You know what Mattie it would be a million times better if the two of you could come over here any time soon and help make breakfast. I really want to see what Jared got for me."_

"Ya I suppose that would make it better but I am having a good time right now with Paul. Just the two of us."

_"Come on Mattie. You can't tell me after all the excitement from yesterday you aren't the slightest bit curious what Paul got you for Christmas?"_

"No I am not worried about that partially because I didn't know he got me anything. How about this, give me ten minutes and then send me a text and we will leave as soon as I get that. I have to pull on some clothes."

_"Okay we have a deal. But I'm sending in 10 minutes and after that you have 5 minutes to be over here."_

"Deal. See you in 15 Kim."

I looked at Mattie. "We need to head over there, don't we?"

She nodded at me. Pulling me off the bed. "But first I need to get dressed then we can kiss until Kim texts me or we can go over there and kiss until she does."

I laughed. "You are something Mattie. But go get dressed. Are you mad at me for not telling you about that I got something for you for Christmas?"

She giggled going into the washroom with a change of clothes. "Nope because I got you something too. I made Embry wrap it for me. Well no Sam made Embry wrap it for me." She ran back into her bedroom where I was laying on the bed. "You left during the night and changed into something different."

I nodded at her with a smile. "Mattie, we need to talk about something again."

She shook her head. "We don't need to talk about anything right now Paul. We can talk about it later, maybe tonight."

I shook my head. I knew that I did have patrol tonight so that this could be it. "I have to be somewhere tonight, Mattie. I was thinking maybe you should spend the night with Sam."

"Paul you worry about me too much?" she kissed me on the cheek then skipped out of the room going to the truck.

I followed her. I wasn't going to get my chance to say my piece probably until after breakfast. But by then we would be surrounded by people and I needed to talk to her about this alone. "Fine, Mattie. I think though after breakfast and the presents are open we are going to have to talk."

She shook her head smiling. "What is so important to you that you really want to talk about it right now?"

"Just something that I need to talk to you about. Something that Embry has been saying to me as well as all the other guys." We pulled into Sam's drive way and Emily was outside.

Emily pulled Mattie out of the truck and pulled her into the kitchen as fast as she could. Within a few seconds the guys were around me asking random questions about last night and how it went. But Leah's question still stood out to me.

"So did you let it drop that you aren't going out on patrol tonight with Jared?"

My eyes met Sam's for a second. "Not yet so I would prefer if the few of you guys wouldn't let it slip. Besides if I don't get a chance to tell her I'm still going tonight."

Embry shook his head, glaring at me. "Not a chance. You need to be with her tonight again. I enjoyed my sleep last night all too well to give it up tonight."

I looked around the circle at everyone. "You guys can't expect me to tell her about this today? Emily is never going to leave her alone long enough for me to get this conversation out and there is no way that I am going to do this in front of everyone here."

Jake nodded at me. "We will give you a chance. We can probably spring her loose after we open everything. Dinner should be on and going so Mattie should be able to leave for a good few hours for the two of you guys to talk."

I smiled. "Okay. If that is the case then I am sure that I should be able to find some time to go out and we can discuss this." I went around the circle again with my eyes. "How bad is it really when she is alone, at night?"

Jared glared at me. "You weren't here that day that all you could hear was the nails on the chalk board screaming. It is like that only worse in some ways. You can hear it for huge distances, as a wolf sometimes over on the other side of the reservation."

I shrugged thinking they were making this to be too big of a deal because I had never heard her do this. "Well how come I've never heard her screaming at night?"

"Paul. I don't know why you haven't heard it. But believe me it is dreadful for our ears. Plus you are usually the one the furthest from her house so you probably wouldn't hear it. So here is the deal. After we eat and the presents are open you will take Mattie and go discuss this with her. Or one of us will just tell her that you aren't patrolling tonight because of these nightmares that she keeps having on nights when you are not there to protect her from whatever is chasing her." Sam sighed.

This was the last straw with him I think at least. He has probably been woken by this screaming too. I knew what was going on I just never really wanted to talk to her about it but I guess now it was a need. Mattie needed to understand that when I was there everything was fine but when I left when she was still partially awake that her body somehow knew it.

After a few minutes of thinking Mattie skipped out the door coming over to me. "Breakfast is ready guys." She smiled pulling me away from everyone. "Don't worry I saved you some. Is everything alright?"

I shook my head slowly at her. "We need to talk. Do you think we could after we open the presents?"

She nodded slowly herself. "How about this? We leave right now, I'll go in and grab the food I have put away for us and we can go talk about whatever you want to discuss with me."

My arms wrapped around her as quickly as they could. "Mattie, Sam has this rule that we all have to be there for the present opening process and I doubt that Emily will want to wait."

She stood there for a few minutes just gazing into my eyes calmly before getting up on her tip toes trying to reach my lips. So I used my arms wrapping them around her waist pulling her up. "I am excited too to see what you got for me."

She pulled away slightly. "It is nothing all that big really but you should like it."

I lifted her up letting her legs saddle my waist walking towards the house. "I'm sure I'll love it." I laughed remember that Embry was the one who wrapped it. "Embry didn't know who it was for when he wrapped it did he?"

She nodded at me giggle running for the kitchen to grab the food she has put away for the two of us.


	18. Chapter 18

Mattie's POV

It didn't take long to work things out in the kitchen for dinner and breakfast at the same time. Emily was making dinner and I had Kim helping me with breakfast. The guys were outside talking but I could hear Seth in the living room grumbling about something. "Do you guys know what is wrong with Seth?"

Emily and Kim met eyes before turning to me. "Sam did something last night that he still isn't too happy about. Don't worry he will get over it."

I looked at Kim as I put the final batch of breakfast dishes in the sink. "What did Sam do?"

They both turned quiet and turned to the door. In the few weeks that I had been here I have learned to recognize that look on their faces. It means that it has to do with Paul and Sam and for the answer I would have to talk to them. I sighed. "Don't worry I'll go ask Paul about it right now. You guys get breakfast on the table I'll send them in."

Both Kim and Emily looked relieved that I was going to go ask Paul myself. I walked out the door to see the guys talking about something random I thought I waited until Sam and I made eye contact so he knew that I was there. Then I skipped over telling the guys that breakfast was ready. But when I saw Paul's face I didn't know what to say, my mind raced a million miles an hour not helping me out at all.

The two of us manage to stumble through the conversation but at the end of it I feel like I still did something that I shouldn't have done at all. But I had no idea what I did. When we walked back into the house everyone's eyes were on me. I took a second and looked up at Paul before running out of the house. There was way too much here for me to deal with. I had run through the woods before with Paul so I knew the way home pretty well. I just hope that none of them got the bright idea to come follow me back here.

When I got home I ran up to my room and closing and locking the door when I entered it. I scrambled around my room looking for the knife I had managed to keep hidden from Paul. This would make him so mad but it was the only way to help the problem. I needed some relief from the pain that I was feeling. A minute later my phone rang. I looked at the caller id before answering it. It was Jared. That boy always knew what to say to me when I was like this and frankly I really didn't want to talk to him right now so I put it down going back to looking for that knife.

A few seconds later I got a text from an unknown source. But it must have been either Sam's or Emily's phones because they are the only two numbers I didn't have.

'_**It's Sam. You don't have to come back just tell me youre safe. If you want to talk any of us are here.'**_

I smiled for a few seconds before texting him back.

'_**im fine. Just had to get out.'**_ But before I hit send I thought about it. I knew he would be worried about me but I needed some time to be by myself. So I erased that message and said. **'Im safe.'** That was all he wanted to know.

After a few minutes I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I knew it couldn't be Emily or Kim the steps were too loud. A shiver went down my spine when I heard the voice.

"Mattie, we need to talk." It was Jared I knew what this was about and I knew that if I didn't open the door that he would talk to Embry about where the hidden key was to get into this room.

I stayed quiet just laying on my bed trying so desperately to ignore him right now. "Before I open that door you have to promise me that you are alone."

"Can't do that. Quil is here with me. But open up I need to talk to you about something." He pounded on the door for a second.

"Mattie." Shoot this was Quil. "If you don't open this door I promise you. I'll go get the key to this room and unlock it myself."

Where was that stupid knife? I needed to find it right now. I hate it when I put things away for safe keeping. I should have just kept it somewhere I knew he would never look but somewhere that I know the second I see it.

Jared's POV

When we walked into the house Emily and Kim ran up to us explaining what had happened with Seth. We both knew that the boy was upset about the change but we all understood the reason for it. Then when Mattie and Paul entered the room we all looked wanting some sign from her that she was mad about Leah saying something or Paul doing something about this. But there was nothing, nothing that would explain what had happened.

Then she took off. It wasn't the first time she had done this to us but hopefully we did guess right as to where she was going. I mean we could always try to track her but her and Paul has been running through these woods for the past few weeks so finding a fresh smell would be hard. So Quil and I took off for her house guessing that she would take refuge there. When we were there I decided to call her to see if she would pick up. But there was no answer. She was avoiding everyone's calls then probably.

I was glad that Quil knew where the key to the house was but before we headed inside he grabbed another key from the deck hole.

"It's the key to Mattie's room if she won't let us in. I know what Paul is thinking and I really do hope he is wrong but if he isn't we are going to need this." A tiny smile came to his face as he unlocked the door and we walked in.

I looked at Quil for a few seconds before words could come to me again. "What was he thinking and don't say what I think you are about to?"

Quil looked at him. "You remember what happened the last time that she ran off like this, don't you? That is what he was thinking about and about what she did that day."

Quil and I took the stairs two at a time making as much noise as we could I wanted her to know we were here. That might be the only thing that could stop her. I turned to Quil when we got to the door and whispered to him. "If either of us smells blood we go in. Get ready to unlock it." I turned my voice louder. "Mattie, we need to talk." I waited for a few seconds.

I knew she was trying to ignore me. I can't say that I blame her but the two word text that she just sent to Sam wasn't enough to satisfy me right now. I knew this girl and I knew what she was capable of doing. But she was also my best friend's imprint so she couldn't do anything to harm herself if I had anything to do about it. After a few seconds she responded to me.

"Before I open the door you have to promise me you are alone."

I looked over at Quil. This is when I had to decide whether I was going to be honest with her and play my luck or whether I was going to let nothing happen and tell her that I was alone letting Quil leave for a little while. I decided to tell her the truth and see how that went if need be I could tell Quil to leave and go in there.

"Can't do that. Quil is here with me. But open up I need to talk to you about something." I pounded on the door lightly just to convince her I wasn't going anywhere. Quil pointed to the door asking if he could give it a try. I shrugged and nodded my head. It wasn't like he could do any worse than I was doing.

"Mattie." We could hear her breath in. This is what I wanted from her the fact that she wasn't expecting Quil to be here with me. "If you don't open this door I promise you. I'll go get the key to this room and unlock it myself."

After her not answering us for a few seconds I took a breath in. There was a faint rust smell coming from the room. My eyes met Quil's as I could see he smelt the same thing. With the key already being in the lock I could turn it and walked into the room. "Madison Skylar Call, that is something you can't do."

My feet moved me to her faster than I could react, and thank goodness faster than she could react. She had somehow found a knife in her room after Paul and Embry had ransacked it the other day looking for all of them. "Where did you get that?"

She looked at me with innocent eyes. A single tear fell from both of them as she met my eyes. "I can't take this. I can't have all this pressure. What is going on with Paul?"

I sighed reaching for the knife that she was still holding. "Hand me that then we can talk. If you want I'll even have Quil leave and we can talk just the two of us."

She turned the knife around placing it in my hand. "I want him to leave." She pointed to Quil just as her phone went off again. Her eyes migrated to it. "Why can't those guys just leave me alone? I told Sam that I was fine."

I sighed as I passed the knife back to Quil telling him to leave the room before I pulled her into a hug. "Mattie. The two word text to Sam saying that your fine is hardly what any of us wanted to hear. All the guys are worried about you and from what I have seen it is for good reason we were worried too."

She nodded at me. "You can't tell Paul about this. We had made a promise that I would never try anything like that again. So you can't tell him. Promise me you won't."

I shook my head still holding onto her tightly. "I can't do that Mattie. He is my best friend. I can't keep this from him, and you can't expect me to do that. But here." I walked her over to the bed pulling her down beside me. "You have been having nightmares again haven't you?"

She shook her head at me closing her eyes. "I haven't had any in a few nights. And don't try to turn this all to me. Because Leah tried to yesterday and trust me that didn't go so well for her and it won't go good for you either, Jared."

I held her arms shaking her very gently. "Madison, you and I both know that every night that Paul isn't in this room with you, that you are screaming all night long, or you are awake all night and we have to be extra careful the next day with you at school. Paul doesn't hear it much because he is usually the furthest from the reservation but as for the rest of us we can hear it. Now until we can find a better solution, you are either spending the night with Paul here or you are spending over at Sam's place, where one of us can make sure you actually get at least a tiny bit of sleep during the night."

I grabbed her wrist pulling her off the bed grabbing her phone before we left the house. "You are coming back to Sam's with me right now and you are going to show Paul what you did." She stood there crossing her arms over her chest trying to pull away from me as I locked the door behind us. "If you fight me on this you very well know how strong I am Mattie. A bruise is something Paul won't care too much about as long as you are safe. Now let's go Mattie."

When we got out to the truck I opened the door pushing in onto Jake's lap. "That bad in there, huh?"

I shook my head at him. "Did you call Sam and let him know that we were on our way there?"

"Ya I told him you should be down soon. And that Quil was on his way back over there. Paul has gone out for a run around. He says that he is willing to let Sam have a piece of her. He isn't so sure he can keep himself together during that so he removed himself." Jake smiled at Mattie, looking at her arm. "Mattie you didn't do that again did you?"

"I don't want to talk to you about it. You can't make me do anything about this. Now you are going to let me see Paul, this instant. I want to see him and you can't stop me from doing that." She yelled looking out the side window into the woods.

Jake turned her around so she could see his eyes placing a hand under her chin to force her to look at him. "Mattie, you know that you can't see him no matter how far you look into that field. We both know you are unable to see that far. And he said that Sam gets to have a piece of you first. You lied to Jared inside. I know you had a nightmare the other night. I know that because you woke your brother with all the screaming from a deep sleep. But in all seriousness we need talk about this other thing. And we are going to have to get it looked at by a doctor." Jake turned to me for a second when we pulled into Sam's driveway. "Go get Sam and Embry. I think we need to take her to get this looked at. It went pretty deep. Get one of them to call to see if Carlisle is working today."

I left the truck running as I ran into the house pulling Sam and Embry into the kitchen with me to talk to them privately. "She got herself pretty good with that knife. I didn't think it looked too bad but Jake seems to think that we need to take her to the emergency room and have it looked at."

Sam stood there in shock for a few seconds. "I'll have Emily call to see if he is in there we really don't want questions to arise because of this. Embry you have her information for the hospital? When we get back here the two of us are going to have to have a talk but I think for the time being that we should keep Paul out of this. He said that it had stopped."

Embry nodded grabbing a bag of stuff out of one of the kitchen drawers right beside him. "Paul and I got all the ones out of her room or at least I thought we did. But we should get going. If Jake is alone out there with her I don't doubt his strength but no one really wants to hurt her any more so he might not hang onto her that tightly."

I nodded to him as the two of us ran out the door. We all piled into the truck. Embry and Sam sat in the back of the truck while I drove all the way to the hospital. Carlisle met us outside the emergency room exit.

"Who is this one?" he asked with a smile as Jake and Sam dragged Mattie in the doors.

"This is Mattie. She's Paul's imprint. And Embry's sister. She moved down here a few weeks ago." I looked at her with a smile on my face calmly.

"Well I think we might want to do this my office. That way we won't have to deal with the questions from anyone. And you can tell me what happened." We all followed him to a hallway with offices down the hallway. "I have a question for you guys so if one of you could sit in there with her. Or if you need two of you in there then I can get my answer from one of you."

Sam and I looked at each. "Jake, why don't you and Embry go with her into the room? I think that Jared and I had better see what he wants to talk about."

Jake and Embry struggled to get her into the room. The last thing I heard her scream was that she still wanted to see Paul right and that we had no right to stop her from seeing him.

Carlisle smiled at both of us with a smile. "So she doesn't like this but I do have to ask what happened to cause her to get cut up like that?"

I ran my hands through my hair looking over at Sam. We both looked kind of grim at each other. Unsure about what we could really say to Carlisle right now.

Sam looked up and I was more happy then anything to hear his voice speak I really didn't want to be the one to tell him about what had happened. I didn't know how much detail I should really be telling Carlisle right now.

"Back a few weeks ago we discovered that she has been cutting herself with knives going back a few years. She has been having these terrible nightmares that well you would probably get a headache if you listened to her screaming at night. Paul swore to all of us that she had stopped doing this and up until recently I had believed that to be the case but this proves me wrong."

Carlisle looked around the hallway. "Follow me I want to take a look at something."

We followed him down the hallway into another office. He turned sitting down at the computer looking at the two of us. "I need her full name."

Sam looked at me for a second. "Middle name too?" Carlisle just nodded at me. "Madison Skylar Call." I turned to Sam for a second looking for some relief. "Today isn't going too good for us is it?" We both stood there uneasy while the doc pulled up her medical records.

After a second he turned a screen around so that we could see what it said. "It appears like those nightmares have been happening for a few years now. She has been bruised everywhere. Her parents I guess thought that no matter what they did it wouldn't cause them to get worse. She has had countless numbers of bones broken as well as several times for stitches. Sam, if this had gotten any worse she probably wouldn't be here with us."

Our eyes finally met each others. "Just try to stitch her up as best as you can. If you have to put her under to do that then do it." Sam looked at me for a quick second. "Sam, we can deal with the other stuff later. But that cut needs to be dealt with." I turned to Carlisle for second. "Maybe take a look and let us see all of them so that we can start to watch to make sure no new ones appear."

We followed him back to the office so that he could take care of Mattie. When we walked in she was still fighting against Jake and Embry trying to get lose. Carlisle looked at the two of us. "I need her to be still so that I can do this. I can give her something but it will take a few minutes to kick into her system."

Sam looked at me, as he whispered. "Do you think you can get her calmed down? Promise her that she will get to see Paul when this is all over."

I nodded. "Ya I can get her calm. Don't know how long I can keep her like that so make sure you have it ready, please."

Carlisle nodded showing me a needle in his hand. I nodded again looking over at Sam before taking a deep breath and looking at my two brothers who were holding Mattie.

A/N: Okay mega cliff hanger I know. But I can't seem to think of anything that Jared can say to her at the moment. Probably will come up with something soon. But enjoy this chapter in the meantime. And remember to review. Let me know what you think he should say to her to distract her from the situation at hand.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Okay. So here is chapter 19. Enjoy guys. this is probably going to be the last one for a little while. or there might be one more. I want to get a few of my other stories finished. but stay tuned there will be updates soon I promise.

* * *

Sam's POV

I can try only so hard to get this done. Mattie was the perfect one for Paul. She had managed to calm him to a state where he could deal with being a wolf. He hadn't come near to attacking anyone really unless they did something to her and as long as they were joking around they were fine too. But this was something that I needed to deal with. Carlisle had said that if this continues that she might not last too much longer and we need Paul around. That is why I had asked Jared to see if he could calm her down. He was good with her for the most part but I doubt she would like the idea of that needle being so close to her.

"Mattie, can we talk please." Jared looked at her with his hands up in a mock surrender fashion.

Mattie turned to him, nodding her head as she backed up a step almost as if she was shocked that he was still talking to her right now. "I guess we can talk."

Jared turned to me for a second then to Carlisle. Speaking extremely quickly and quietly he tells Carlisle. "Get that ready, I doubt you are going to have more than one chance at this." He looked at Mattie with a smile. "Okay girl come here. I know you want to see Paul, but you have to let the doctor take a look at you first then I'll call him and if need be Sam has promised me that he will order him to come here to the hospital."

Carlisle had taken silent steps towards her holding the needle visible in his hand as he walked with it towards her.

Mattie turned around enough to see him with that before screaming in terror again. We all had to cover our ears. But we did get lucky this time. She tried to run while we were covering as she screamed. I had gotten a bit smart though and stood in front of the door that opened inward so that she couldn't get away.

After about half a minute the screaming stopped and Mattie was cowering behind me. "Sam, don't let him do that to me please."

I could see that she was almost in tears. She couldn't be afraid of needles or blood. And Carlisle was the nicest doctor out there besides the obvious thing to us that he was a vampire. I smiled again looking down at her. "Mattie everything is going to be fine. It's just to help you calm down for a little while so that he can look at the cut on your arm. I promise nothing bad is going to happen."

She shook her head frantically pulling her hair back with an elastic that was on her wrist. "I don't trust doctors ever. And you can't make me trust them."

I turned to Jake. "Go talk to him outside. As much as I would hate to admit it, I think we might need Jasper in here to help us out with this."

Jake left the room with Carlisle but we could hear everything that was being said between them in the hallway. "Sam thinks that we need Jasper here to help calm her down."

Carlisle was on the phone already. "Alice, I need Jasper down here as soon as he can be." "I know but I need his help with something." "It has to do with one of the wolf's imprints." "No I doubt I could bring her home with me tonight. But she is probably going to be spending a few days here." "Okay. I'll meet him at the door in a few minutes or can he find his way to my office." "Okay just have him knock when he gets here then." I could hear him sigh. "Jasper left a few minutes ago when Alice saw flashes of him and me together here. He will come in and meet us inside. Up until then I think it might be best if I just wait out here."

"No you can come in. I think she should be able to handle you being in the room. That way she might get use to the idea of you being that close and maybe let you take a look."

Mattie had stayed quiet the entire time Jake and Carlisle were outside but she never once even came close to closing her eyes. We all knew that she needed to sleep but I was pretty sure that she wasn't going to even attempt to sleep until she was with Paul later today.

"Mattie, why don't you try to sleep for a little while?" I looked down at her for a second wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Not until Paul is here." She shook my arm off of her shoulder looking up at me with these sat puppy dog eyes yet again. "I need him here to sleep. I think Leah was right I should talk to you about changing the work schedule."

A minute later Jasper walked in the door. "One crowded room in here Carlisle."

Carlisle laughed smiling at his son. "Mattie, this is Jasper. He isn't a doctor but he is a friend of everyone here. Will you let him get close to you, and take a look at the cut?"

My eyes met Jasper's almost curious as to what he was planning. "If I can get close enough to her and touch her she will be asleep in no time, Sam." What he said came as a whisper but I knew that she would not be able to hear him and even if she could then it would make it almost impossible for her to understand what we were saying.

I looked down at Mattie for a second. "I know you want to see Paul right now. But it is going to be a little while before that does happen. But this is a half way thing for us. Jasper isn't a doctor, but his hands are cold so it might make it feel better."

Mattie nodded bravely taking a few steps closer to him but hiding behind Jared, when she got close enough for him to look at her arm and pull up the sleeve of her shirt.

"Can I touch it?" His eyes were innocent at the moment. "I promise I have nothing in my hands that can hurt you." He raised his hands up in a mock surrender to show her that he had nothing.

Mattie nodded looking away. She had kept an eye on that needle that was sitting on the desk the entire time since she had moved closer to Jasper almost as if she was worried that someone would pick it up and prick her with it.

I smiled as I could see her eyes slowly open and close several times in the next few minutes. It was working. Up until the point when she discovered what was happening. Pulling her arm away causing the cut to break open again.

Jasper ran out of the room, calmly saying something about needed to leave because of the blood. I had had enough of this and was ready to call it quits. This girl needed to have this looked at and it was going to happen today if it was the last thing that I did.

"Jared, take her out into the hall and call Paul see if he can get her calmed down. I am going to talk to Carlisle about something and maybe a possible second solution to this problem." I motioned to Jake and Embry so that he could guess what I was thinking hopefully.

Jared nodded pulling Mattie to the door letting her walk out into the hallway.

Jared's POV

Mattie was being a handful right now for all of us. I thought we had made some progress with the idea of her letting Jasper get close to her but as soon as she figured out what was going on she pulled her arm away.

"Mattie, you wait right here. I'm going back in there to grab something for that arm. Just to make it stop bleeding. When I get back out here we can call Paul alright?"

Mattie shook her head. "I don't believe you. How do I know that you won't come back out here and order me to go back in there without a phone call to Paul?"

"Okay." I knew what she meant and she did have a point. "How about this idea. Has Paul ever told you what happens when we disobey an order from Sam?"

She shook her head for a second. "Well we are in huge amounts of pain when it happens. I'm surprised he hasn't told you about that. He is the one that disobeys the most orders. Oh well. I have an idea that might work. Do you trust Sam?"

She nodded very slowly still being a little cautious.

"You have heard his alpha voice when it comes to us messing around in the house, right?" she nodded again at me. "Well if he gives an order in that with the amount of sleep I got last night, I am not willing to live through that much pain. So if I call him out here and have him give me an order to come right back out here after I get something to cover that and make it stop bleeding, and let you call Paul then we go back in there. Is that alright with you?"

She shook her head at me. "How about this you give me your phone and call Paul and when you get back out here you can do whatever to my arm as long as no needles are involved while I'm on the phone with him."

I smiled. "Alright but I need to make sure you don't take off on me while I'm in there. So how about this, if you do take off, Kim and I get to pick the place you and Paul go for your next date."

She giggled a little bit. "Just make the phone call. I promise I won't move from this door area."

I handed her my phone after dialling Paul's number in it. "Now I don't know if he will pick up but that is the best that I can do for right now." I walked back into the room.

"I heard her laughing that has to be a good sign" Jake looked at me with a smile.

"Ya she was. I called Paul for her and am giving them a minute to talk alone. I told her if she did take off on me that Kim and I would get to pick the location of their next date." I smiled at Carlisle. "I need something to put on her arm. But just to cover it so the bleeding will stop."

He handed me a pad of clothes. "Those should work."

I looked up at Sam. "Have you guys come up with a plan, yet?"

"Ya if we need to we will get physical with her but I don't want to right now. I don't want to hurt her anymore than she already is." He looked at me with eyes that I knew meant he was serious.

I turned and walked back out the door. Mattie was standing there talking to Paul still. I pulled my phone out of her hand laughing a little bit. "Hey Paul."

"_Did you steal the phone from her Jared?"_

"Well it is my phone, but yes. Listen Sam still thinks that the thing on her arm needs to be looked at but she won't let Carlisle near her to do it."

"_Jared put it on speaker for a second."_ I touched the button pulling Mattie closer to me.

"He wants to talk to you too." I held the phone putting pressure on her cut as we sat down waiting to hear what he had to say to her. "Ok Paul we are both listening."

"_Mattie, when this is all over. And I mean all over. I have dinner made out your place. Your mother left a note saying that she was going to be gone for a few days. And after that I have your favourite movies to watch sitting here. So just let Carlisle take a look at it. I think that if you fight Sam on it he will physically hold you down and put you out, and I know you don't want that."_

"What movie were you thinking about watching?"

"_Hmm. I don't think I am going to tell you which one I have sitting here for you. I think you get to be curious and wait to find out that when you get here. But I'll see you soon just behave alright."_

"Can you tell Jared to go back into the room for a minute and tell everyone to cover their ears I need to ask you something?"

I looked down at Mattie. "I don't think that is a good idea. But how about this, I go inside the room and tell all those guys to cover their ears but I stay out here and cover mine."

She nodded, so I got up walking over to the door. "Guys, Mattie wants to talk to Paul alone for a second so could you not listen." They all looked at Sam and he followed what I had asked. "Mattie, you have two minutes to get it out."

She looked at me pulling my hands away from my ears. "You can listen, I just didn't want Sam to hear this." She took a deep breath before turning her attention to the phone and putting it up to her ear. "Paul I know you promised that nothing would happen but I'm scared."

"_Scared about what Mattie?"_

"The first time I was in the hospital, that night the nightmares started. This is where it all began."

She was into free flowing tears. I knew that it was possible for him to come down here but he wouldn't go back to Sam's place for this discussion with him. "Mattie, it's okay." I pulled her close to me giving her a hug. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise, alright."

"_Mattie, just stay close to Jared. If you're scared about the needle then hide your face in his chest or in Sam's I'm sure neither of them would mind that. It will help you calm down and put you to sleep for a little while. But the idea is if you do have a nightmare and end up hitting one of them, well it might not be that bad, and come on you can't actually hurt any of us."_

"Not even Carlisle?"

I laughed for a second. "I haven't explained to her that he is one of them. But I have an idea." I turned to Mattie with a smile. "I know that you were talking to Kim yesterday about the four of us going out on a date together. What if we went into the room and you started to think about that. Describe it to me. Every last detail. Make it as romantic as you want."

She smiled laughing again. "Okay we can do that. Paul, we will talk after. I think I'm going to ask Sam to keep you from working the first part of the night patrols that way I can get some sleep and the rest of you guys can get some too."

"_Okay, Mattie I'll see you when you get back here."_

I took the phone from her hand and closed it. "Well a deal is a deal, but the other part of that date is that Paul and I get to plan one on you two. And man can we come up with a few nice ones." I smiled at her keeping her close to me.

Mattie shook her head at me smiling. "I don't even want to think about what you two can come up with together."

I smiled pulling her closer. "Okay are you ready to get this over with?" I opened the door for her to walk in. Sam and everyone still had their ears covered. But with his back to us. I looked down at Mattie for a second and saw that evil grin she had on. "Mattie, I wouldn't do whatever you are thinking about doing."

She hung her head. "Oh come on Jared it would make my day go so much better."

"Then I would say maybe try and do it to Jake, not Sam right now." I knew she was planning on going up and jumping on one of them but this might let off some pressure that she was feeling.

She shrugged her shoulders for a second before going up and jumping on Jake's back.

Jake just removed his hands from his ears twirling her around so that she was in front of him. "Well, what do we have here? I think I might have to tickle this thing that just hopped up on my back." He laughed as he started to tickle her sides and walked over to the bed that was in the room.

They laughed for a few seconds until she started telling him to stop that her sides were starting to hurt from laughing so much in the past few minutes.

I smiled and walked over to her sitting beside her. I looked over at Carlisle. "What do you have to do exactly?"

Mattie covered her ears. "I don't want to hear this."

Carlisle smiled. "The needle can't go in her arm." I nodded at him letting him know that I understood where he had to put it. "Then it will be a few minutes for it to kick in. After that we can take a look at that arm and I am going to have to stitch it up. We can wrap it back up though. Then we can take a look at the rest of her body to see if we can find any more."

Sam nodded looking at me. I looked down at Mattie pulling her hands off of her ears. "Okay he is done explaining everything. But I am going to need you to stand up?" I looked over at Carlisle who nodded at me. "Yup I need to stand up for me."

Mattie smiled standing up. But looking around the room. "Okay so this date. I was thinking of you two cooking dinner for us. And I mean a full three course dinner for us." She laughed looking at me and the pain in my face. I didn't know how to cook and she knew that.

"Then after dinner while you two did the dishes Kim and I could just sit in the living room talking about little things, or rather anything, I just don't want to do dishes."

"Uh huh, Mattie you have one wild imagination if you are expecting this to work." I laughed as I pulled her closer to me knowing that Carlisle was coming with the needle.

"It is going to work because this is what Kim and I discussed and it is going to be the week before Valentine's Day. And your date that the boys come up with is the week after."

"Put on the breaks there girl. How come you get yours first?"

"I just told you Kim and I have this all planned so this is what is going to happen. Now can I finish telling you about this please your face is very amusing?" I nodded letting her continue. "Then we are going to find a warm area and there will be flower pedals on the ground and we are going to go dancing on the flower pedals to romantic songs. We haven't picked which ones exactly yet but we will. After that we go our separate ways and you guys get something out of the night that you probably want."

I had to laugh about this as Carlisle finally got her with the needle she squirmed in my arms. "Mattie it's okay." I pulled her closer to me trying to hold her still with all my strength. "I think it's best if we sit down for a minute." I walked her over to the bed again lifting her up on it.

"I didn't see that one coming." She said as she started to shake closing her eyes.

"I think we all knew you didn't see that one coming he waited for the perfect second to get you. But I think Paul and I are going to have to start planning our night with you girls. Everything is going to have to be perfect for ours too." I smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Paul's POV

Okay so what could be done right now. Mattie needed to be taught that doing that to herself wasn't the best thing to do when she felt the pressures of the world. I mean yes I have had to relieve pressure before but I have my own way to do this. That social worker wasn't any help either. Sam had tried to call her when we first discovered this but she hadn't yet returned his calls. I returned to Emily's house to get some food. I will think better on a full stomach. When I walked into the kitchen Emily and Kim are just finishing the clean up from breakfast. I really hadn't eaten anything yet for that so this was going to be good to get some food. I grabbed a plate of food that was in the fridge and down near inhale all of it in a few seconds.

"Paul, have you heard anything from them?" Kim was at the table sitting down looking at me.

"Ya Jared called me a while ago saying that she wasn't calming down and that he needed me to talk to her. So I did, I haven't heard anything since so I hope that is a good sign. Is Emily still in the house?" I asked thinking I might have come up with a plan but I wanted to know what she thought of it first.

Kim nodded. "Ya she went into the living room for a little while. Quil is in there right now too. Paul, are you okay?"

I nodded smiling at her. "I think I will be. I have come up with a plan but I want to run it by Emily before I ask Sam to do me this favour." I got up from my seat and went into the living room. Quil was sleeping on the couch but Emily was watching TV quietly. "Emily, I have a favour, I'm going to talk to Sam about this but I wanted to make sure you were okay with it first before I asked him what can be done."

Emily turned the TV off before turning to face me. "Paul, what is it this time? And please tell me you have some good news about Mattie?"

I shrugged for a few seconds. "The last I heard they were going to try and get Mattie to calm down enough for Carlisle to take a look at the cut, but no news from them right now is good news I think." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. "With Mattie's and Embry's mother never around I am more concerned that this might happen again. While I was running Embry mentioned something to me about possibly being able to find other arrangements for her. I know that you and Sam have done plenty for us but I was wondering if it was possible to do it legally that Mattie could move in here."

Emily smiled reaching over to hug me. "Sure Paul. I know this girl means a lot to you but how is it going to be done legally. And she is going to have to open up to Sam about her past. Do you know any more than before?"

I nodded. "I found out when the nightmares started, not too sure why they did start but I know when they started. The why might be in the when, I'm not too sure a bit more might be explained when they get back from the hospital." I got up I needed to get out of here. I could smell Sam coming and I didn't want to be around when he got a hold of Mattie because of this. "I have to head out. Sam should be home in a little bit. I can smell him coming, I'm going to wait out there and probably go talk to Billy or Old Quil to find out what we can do about this."

Quil sat up on the couch where he had been sleeping. "It might be best to go to Billy about this. He knows more about that kind of stuff and he can call Charlie if he needs to know more. But I'll come with you to do this I could use another run myself."

We both left as we walked out the door Sam was walking to the door and Mattie was in Jared's arms sound asleep.

"She has been asleep for about half an hour peacefully, did you think about what was said?" Sam eyed my hands for a second before looking back at me.

I nodded. "Ya I am going to go talk to Billy about it right now. I asked Emily and she said it would be a good idea for her to have people around her constantly."

Sam smiled putting a hand on my shoulder. "While you are gone if she wakes up I will have a talk with her about this. But Paul you are going to have to tell her about this one way or another. Also" it looked like he was at a loss for words. "Carlisle suggested that we take a look every day to make sure all the other cuts on her are healing. She never stopped, Paul."

I stood there watching my hands shake and before I knew it Mattie was at my chest crying again. Her arm looked like it hurt and it was all bandaged up. I stood there trying to think about what to do right now, I needed to show her some tough love and get away from here. So I pushed her away towards Sam but whispered in her ear before I left with Quil. "Mattie, you and I will discuss this thing when I get back with Quil, but until then. Please don't do it again." I took off for the woods and it was probably the hardest thing that I had ever had to do. It was a short 5 minute run to Jake's house but I was happy for that I didn't want this to be on my mind too much longer. Billy was sitting in the living room watching the game that was on.

When we walked into the room he looked at us and immediately knew that something was wrong. "Paul, what is it?" there was more concern than usual in his voice. Usually he didn't worry about me that much but I guess all of them knew about the problems that we were having.

I took a seat on the couch beside where Quil was sitting right now taking a deep breath. "Umm..." Okay now I am at a loss for words for a few seconds then I remember what is at risk and the words just come to me. "Mattie has been doing things that well let's just say she shouldn't be doing. I know that there are things that you can do to help us but I was wondering if there is a way to have her move from her mother's house into Sam's house."

Billy smiled a little. "Well what has to happen is there has to be a reason for her to be moving there. We both know that Sam can take care of everyone here, but if you want this done properly there has to be a reason and if it is the same reason why she moved here then it is an immediate move for her safety."

I nodded staying quiet for a few seconds. "So we need to know why she moved down here in the first place."

Billy nodded. "I can assume by your hesitation that you have never brought up that topic with her before or if you have that she has shot down the idea of discussing it right away."

I nodded looking over at Quil. "Jake and Leah did bring it up before I even met her. And from what I heard she didn't enjoy discussing this idea with either of them at the point." I shook my head for a second trying to clear it. "But if we need that then I will find it out, but until then because Mrs. Call is never home that she could stay with Sam and Emily."

Billy looked at me for a second. "How old is she Paul?"

Quil shrugged his shoulders for a second when I looked at him. "She is like 14, I think something like that at least."

Billy looked at the two of us. "And Embry isn't always home. Give me a minute I think there is a legal thing that says that because she got moved here for protection from something that there needs to be a parent home with her at night."

A smile crept onto my face and I was finally happy to be getting some kind of good luck. Billy came back with a sheet of paper.

"I have to make a phone call but I'll need Embry over here to get his help with this. So Quil you head back and help Sam with whatever he is doing and send Embry here."

~Rewind and Go back~

Mattie's POV

Sam pushed me back into the living room. I wasn't so impressed with this to say the least. Paul had just left and I knew very well that I was about to get a lecture. It didn't help much that my arm was starting to hurt beyond any measure.

It wasn't the first time I had had stitches so it should be bothering me this much. The doctor had been nice enough but then again so was that first one. I had lost myself in thought for a few minutes before turning my attention back to Sam who was standing there with this puzzled look on his face. My eyes met his for a brief second before turning my attention to the floor again. "Sam what is it? Get it out please, I want Paul to come back and I know he won't until we get this talk over with so say whatever you want."

Sam had settled himself on the chair across the room from me which was somewhat nice. "Mattie there is a lot to talk about. More than I think we can discuss in one night. But I don't want to push you to tell me anything about stuff. I know you will open up to Jared and Paul enough lately so I just want you to know that I am here though to help you work through things if you need me to."

If I hadn't given my body over to follow it's impulses I probably wouldn't have done what I was about to do but it still did happen on me. I got up out of my seat and went over to him giving him a hug, holding on for dear life. "Thanks Sam. I think that Embry and I need to talk about something. I think that he might be the only one who might understand where I am coming from right now."

Sam nodded his head at me then turned to Embry. "Make sure you stay in the yard." He turned back to me. "When you get back there is going to be something else that we are going to need to discuss but hopefully by then Paul is back from Jake's house."

When we got outside Embry went into the middle of the yard and took a seat on the grass patting on the rock that was next to him. "Come on have a seat with me. I was wondering why you wanted to talk to me about this. I would have thought that you might have chosen Sam seeing how he grew up with maybe the same thing you did."

I shrugged for a brief second before taking a seat on the rock next to him. "Well you see this is why I wanted to talk to you about this. I have to get it out of my system what dad did to me. And well every time I try to talk to Paul it never seems to want to come out. Jared is the same way with me. Don't get me wrong I love Paul, I mean, I really do love him. It is just that my world right now I don't need that I need someone who can let me get this out into the open and not worry about anything else."

Embry smiled at me. "I have really never heard anything about dad so this should be really good treat for me to hear."

I shook my head at him. "Don't worry you didn't miss much. Dad well let's just say that he enjoyed beating me around quite a bit. Remember when we were in the room with the doctor earlier. When I shut my eyes when I saw the needle?"

Embry just nodded his head at me staying really quiet.

"Well my mind took me back to where all the nightmares began. You see dad had done something really bad to me." My face heated up and I could feel it going redder and redder by the second. "So to stop me from really bad results from that he decided to make them about worse things. Things that I really don't even want to repeat. Then when that stopped working and I started to realize what he was doing was wrong I started fighting back. He would only beat me more. Mom well my so called mother wasn't much of a help to me. She just stood by and watched him do this to me. Sometimes she would even participate in it making it that much worse for me."

I let myself breakdown. Putting my head on my knees as I hugged them closer to me to cover my face from really being seen. A few seconds later I felt warm hands on my back. I looked up to see Jared standing there over me.

He smiled shyly and turned to Embry. "Billy needs you, it has something to do with the other thing."

When Embry hesitated for a second looking at me, as if I was more important than this wolf stuff that he was trying to deny doing right now. "I can't leave her like this right now. Paul will kill me if I do Jared. Can't any of you guys go?"

He shook his head at him. "Nope, Billy said something about your mother, I can't go into detail because Sam wants to be the one to bring it up to her but this is something that he needs from you before they can go forward. Quil said something that it might be as soon as tonight that thing get done."

I looked over at Embry, Jared would do for me to get this out provided he was able to keep quiet and let me talk. "I'll be fine here just tell Jared to keep quiet and let me talk. I want to get this out and all I really do need is a set of ears without a mouth."

Jared smiled at me. "I can try." He took a seat where Embry was sitting.

I smiled back at him. "Well if you think that you are going to have trouble I could always go get a piece of duck tape from Emily and tape your mouth shut." I giggled for a second when he had a really disgusted look on his face.

He laughed with me for a few seconds. "Very funny miss I don't want to go anywhere with anyone right now."

I looked down at my arm for a few seconds again it was really starting to drive me crazy. "It hurts more than it usually does."

He nodded his head. "Well first of all stop rubbing it. And we can go inside and send Emily to go pick you up the prescription that the doctor gave us for you."

I was continuing to rub it silently when he hit my hand away with his slowly. "It's itchy Jared."

His head turned to the house. "The phone just rang." He got up and walked to the house jumping onto the porch. I turned my attention back to my arm. This was really unusual. A second later Jared was back over to me grabbing up by my other hand dragging me to the house. "I told you to stop rubbing that. You are going to make it worse than it already is." He turned to Quil for a second then to the blanket that was on the couch. "Quil, wrap her up in that blanket it is one from Paul's bed at home. But make sure that it is really tight so that she can't get out I'm going to go see what Embry wants."

I looked at him for a second before walking over to Quil who was holding onto the blanket. "Quil, what is Embry still doing here? Jared came outside and said that he had to leave."

Quil shook his head at me for a second. "He isn't here, he is over with Paul and Billy at Jake's house discussing something. They just needed to talk to Sam and then he will be back here soon don't worry and I'm sure that Paul will be with him when he gets back."

I nodded as Quil set me in my favourite chair in the living room facing the television. It was my favourite because it smelt really like Paul. I could tell that he had spent nights in this chair after he got back from doing his patrol. "He is really mad at me isn't he for all of this?"

Quil looked at me for a second before nodding. "Mattie, can I ask you something right now please?"

I nodded my head with a smile. "Sure Quil, ask away."

"Why would you do this again? I mean we found out that you had never really stopped cutting but why would you spend all that time telling Paul that you had when you really hadn't?"

I shrugged the best I could at the moment. "I don't know Quil. I guess after doing the first time it was hard to stop. And every day when I talked to Paul and he asked me about it. When I told him that I wasn't doing it anymore he was really happy. What is going on right now, why did Embry have to go over there?"

Quil looked towards the kitchen for a second. "I am going to get you some food and then you can take something for your arm hurting. By then the guys should be back and Sam will probably be having a really long discussion with you about what is happening."

He got up and left me to my thoughts again. After about 2 minutes my arm began to hurt again. The only bad thing was the fact that the blanket was too tight that I couldn't get away enough to rub it to make it stop itching. "SAM!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Less than a second later Jared was at the doorway to the kitchen looking at me. "Mattie what is it?"

"It itches more than usual. Make it stop." I whined to him for a few seconds about it itching before he looked back towards the kitchen and hopefully Sam.

"Sam she is saying that it itches. He didn't do anything unusual to it did he?" Jared was walking over to me when Sam entered the room with the phone in his hand.

"Mattie." His eyes met mine for a minute holding them in place. "I am going to explain to you what is going on as soon as Paul and Embry get back here. They just phased a second ago and are running to get back here but you are going to have to do me two favours before that and you need to listen to them before I let you go."

I nodded my head. I was too tired to fight with him right now about anything. "Okay what are the favours?"

He took a seat on the couch beside me. "First you have to stop scratching your cut, if it is still itchy in the morning I'll take you to go get it looked at again. And if the idea of a hospital scares you we can have him come here and look at it." He took a deep breath looking over at Jared for a second. "Second I need you to not ask me any questions about this but you are going to have to go back to your house and pack a bag with a few clothes in it, as well as anything you might need over the next week."

I yawned looking at him. "Sam I am really tired can't one of you guys go and pack up the stuff I'd really like to sleep right now."

Sam nodded. "I am going to let Quil stay here with you and I'll send Jared and Kim over to your place. Did you want to stay down here to sleep or did you want to go up to the room?"

I yawned again. "I think I like the idea of staying down here. Wake me when you are done with dinner."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently before heading out of the room. Quil turned on the television and was watching a movie of some kind. I turned my head thinking that I would just close my eyes for a few minutes to rest them.

Jared's POV

Mattie was finally behaving somewhat good. I think the blanket idea was a good one. It was one of Paul's favourites that is why it was over at Sam's house. He really had brought it from home. I walked out into the kitchen where Emily and Kim were making a usual dinner. They had decided to postpone the Christmas dinner for a few days until things were back to normal.

I looked up at Sam for a few seconds as he was sitting at the table looking over the schedule again. "Sam it will work. Paul said he didn't mind doing really odd split shifts through the days and night it's just that Seth I know is really beginning to bother you about having to do it some days."

He nodded to me and looked at the time. "You should take Kim and get going."

I nodded to him before pulling Kim out the back door with me. "We have to go do something right now and we need to be quiet about it." I smiled at her for a second. "We need to go pick up a few pairs of clothes for Mattie for the next week or so. She is going to be moving in with Sam for the time being."

Kim smiled at me. "So that is your big plan then to have her move into the single bedroom in the house. Jared I doubt she will be okay with this idea. I mean she is a grown woman. You can't force her to look at this the same way right now just because you need some kind of help with that in the long run. Mattie is too much like Paul in some respects to see the value in this."

I shook my head pulling her close to me. "Kim please keep your voice down." When we got to the truck I started it right away. "Listen we aren't going to give Mattie a choice in this matter. We plan to just do this and not tell her until after it is already too late for her to choose otherwise."

We went to the drug store and dropped off the prescription I told the lady that I had some running around to get done and that I would be back in a little bit to pick it back up. She smiled saying that it had been a slow day and that she would have it ready probably in 15 minutes if I did want to wait. I shook my head before returning to the truck.

"Kim, don't be mad at me. It happened in a conversation that I wasn't even part of. It was between Sam, Paul, and Embry. They all decided that this would be best. There are a lot of changes coming on that girl that I really don't want to be around for when Paul tells her about them." I smiled at her knowing that she was still mad at me about all of this.

She did smile though and leaned over giving me a hug. "I know what you mean. When Paul come and grabbed some food from Emily's place he wasn't really himself."

I smiled down at her as we pulled into Embry's driveway. "Let's get this done and then we can have some time just the two of us."

She nodded and giggled as she followed me into the house and up the stairs to Mattie's room to find Paul and Embry already in there packing up a few things.

Paul smiled when he saw that Kim was with me. "Thank goodness it is you here. We have been trying to find everything that a girl would need for a few days but so far this is all we have." He opened up the bag and showed Kim what was inside it.

Kim laughed for a second. "I have an idea. Why don't you three go and raid the kitchen for some food I'm sure you are all hungry and I'll do the packing for her."

When we left the room I could hear her tossing things out of the bag and going through the closet saying "You crazy still have no idea how to pack for a girl."

Ten minutes later she came down the stairs with two suitcases in her hands and a backpack. "I got all her school books. Some stuff for her to read. Some music for her to listen to in the room. Her computer so she can play on it for a little while. All these things that you guys didn't think of. And yes I got her the girly things that she will need and some clothes for her to wear while she is over there."

Paul got up giving her a hug. "So how has Mattie been since I left the house?"

I smiled at him pushing him towards the door. "Well let's just put it this way. She has been causing some trouble. Why don't you drive my truck back there Embry. She has been asking for you but if she is sleeping don't wake her." Embry caught the keys in mid air before getting into the truck. "I'll see you when we get there, I need to talk to Paul for a bit." I turned to Kim before she got into the truck with him. "Give the stuff to Sam when you get there. And don't worry she partially knew that this was coming so it should come to be that big of a shock to her."

After they left Paul and I started walking down the road. "She opened up to Embry a bit before he left, then she was joking around with me a bit."

He smiled at me for a second. "I am still worried about her. How was she when you left?"

I shrugged I didn't look in on her before I left the house although if I knew he was there then maybe I should've done that. "Well as far as I know she was sleeping. Quil had wrapped her really tightly in that blanket of yours that was on the couch."

I looked up in time to see a small smile cross his face. "Have she and Sam had that talk yet?"

I shook my head looking down at the ground turning the corner to go to the drug store. "I have to pick something up. Before we left I dropped on the prescription for the stuff for her arm and something else. He gave us some sleeping pills for her and said that if they get worse then he will see about getting us something else."

He stopped me from going into the store for a second. "So you mean to tell me that she still has no idea that she is moving in with him yet?"

I shook my head again going into the drug store. "Give me a minute to get this and then we will talk some more okay but trust me this won't come as a complete shock to her. I know he did give her the option of going over and packing the stuff for herself but she said that she was too tired."

When we got back outside he looked at me. "So she knows but she doesn't?"

I nodded to him. "Sam was still unsure about who was going to tell her about it. And with her opening up to Embry we were almost thinking that he might be a good candidate."

He smiled at me as we picked up the pace. I think he was getting excited about seeing her again. When we got to the house Mattie was awake and Sam was in the kitchen with a real concerned face on. I met eyes with him quickly before looking at Paul.

"She is sound asleep and we took a look at her arm but right now it is still bleeding it has bled through the bandage." He looked at Paul and continued to pace the kitchen. "I was hoping that it would have stopped but now I am not sure what to do. Paul it is your imprint so it is up to you, what do you want us to do?"

Embry, Seth, Jake and I all looked at Paul trying to comfort him a little bit but still be strong for him. Jake looked the most scared at the time. "Paul, we are all here to help but whatever you decide we need to do it quickly before she wakes up."

We all stood there watching him looking for a sign that he was going to phase right there in the kitchen on us. Not that Sam would probably blame him for that. He went to the door leaning on the frame of it for a second. "Call Carlisle I'll meet him at the line and bring him here but I won't get in the car with him. Tell him to bring everything he might need." And with that he took off out of the house at a full run until he got to the forest and he disappeared out of sight.

We all stood there shocked that he was leaving but I guess he really needed to run right now. We thought the problem was fixed and now we find out that might not be the cause. I hope for Carlisle's safety that he didn't do anything wrong. It took a minute for all of us to think about what needed to be done. Sam was the first one to move though. Pulling out his cell phone to call Carlisle to ask him to head over here.

Cell phone to cell phone and an anxious alpha makes a really good pair when something needs to get done. We were all still in shock when he started yelling orders at all of us. Quil and I were to go into the living room and wake her up give her the meds for her arm and then insist on wrapping her up again in that nice tight ball we had done before. Embry was to go out and see if he could calm Paul a little bit before him and Carlisle met up. When that was done he was to go and take the papers to Charlie concerning the fact that Mattie was moving into live with Sam and get the papers all done up legally. And as for Jake, Emily and Kim they were supposed to go get the room ready upstairs for her. Seth was heading out on patrol and we were all hoping for a quiet night. But quiet night or not this was still going to be one really nasty night for most of us.

Quil and I made our way into the living room to see Mattie. She was awake which is something I think that both of us were thankful for to say the least. But it was that way. Mattie looked at both of us when we walked in holding a bottle of pills. Her eyes grew big when she looked at it and then looked at me.

"What are those things Jared?"

I looked at the bottle and shrugged my shoulders. "These are what you have been asking for, for the past few hours."

She wiggled a bit trying to get loose from the blanket to get over to me. "Can I have those please?"

Quil went over to her we had talked silently before coming into the living room about how this was going to work both ways. He held her there making sure that she stayed still through all of what I was going to say to her.

"Mattie, before you get these you have to do a few things. First you need to promise me that no matter what happens in the next while that you will let it. If you are scared then just tell one of us and we can do anything to make that feeling go away."

She nodded at me looking me in the eye. "The things that were said between you, me and Paul are still just between the three of us I hope right?"

I nodded. "As far as I know they are. Mattie I haven't told anyone about that conversation. Can I go on with the list that I have though so you can get these?" I held them in my hand shaking them a bit to bring her attention back to them to show her that I still did have them and I was going to give her one.

She nodded and smiled.

"Second, good or bad news Sam has a few things that he needs to discuss with you, and even though you dislike the idea of sitting here and talking to him that is going to happen, if you can think of anything that would make it easier then maybe we can do that make it easier for you. Third, before you can take one of these you need to eat something, which means you are going to either have one of us feed you or you are going to have to eat by yourself. Fourth, if we let you out of that blanket you have to promise me two things, one that you don't scratch at the cut even if it is itchy and two you let one of us take a look at it." I smiled at her. "And fifth just for the fun of it you have to let Quil and I tickle you tomorrow morning to wake you up without you calling out for Paul to save you."

She giggled a bit. "I'll be okay with all of those things except the last one. I don't like being tickled. You both know that."

We both nodded to her with smiles on our faces. "Here is the deal. If it itches and you scratch it I don't care we will wrap you back up and one of us will feed you."

She nodded at us again. "Then maybe you should go make me something to eat. I don't know if I can stop myself from scratching it right now because every time I think about it the darn thing starts to itch really badly."

Quil nodded to me. "We have crackers in the cupboard and we can feed her that it might be the easiest thing for us to feed her."

I nodded to him. "But if Paul gets back while we are doing this you have to promise to tell him that we gave you the option to eat for yourself and that you thought it would be too dangerous."

After a little bit of feeding I thought of an idea. "Mattie do you trust me for a little while. I think I have an idea how we can keep your mind off of your arm."

When she nodded at me, I looked over at Quil with a wink. Then I started talking really quickly in Quileute. Quil smiled at me, following my lead. The idea was that we expose her to the language and make her try and follow what we were saying in the language which would take more concentration then she had. I did plan on telling her what we were saying but not until she was done eating. It did work completely.


	21. Chapter 21

Paul's POV

It was hard trying to contain everything when I was running. The only good thing was that for the time I was alone. It meant that I could think about everything. I had heard a lot of dreadful things while I was running it allowed me think about everything that was said.

I knew that Sam would be asking for my approval to take a look at her everyday to make sure that all the cuts were healing. And with her being an imprint I knew that if I did say no that he would respect my wishes but was that the best idea.

I had agreed to have her live with him. That was the next big thing. I had to figure out how we were going to tell her that. I mean I know she likes her freedom but this was her safety.

I still needed to find out why all the nightmares had started. I know she was talking to Embry earlier and I felt really bad about pulling him away but according to Billy we needed his word to say that their mother was never at the house and that is what really sealed the deal with Charlie about her moving in with Sam.

Then there was that problem in the immediate future her arm was still bleeding for some odd reason that I didn't understand. Carlisle had apparently looked after that problem so this was really bad for the both of us. I didn't like the guy, I mean he is a vampire so how could you ever like him. But he was a really skilled doctor and he could help Mattie I just hope that he was coming. When I got to the line he was there in his car. A second later I felt Embry enter my thoughts. I know he wanted to make sure I was fine. I told him that I was and that I would be back in my wolf form in a few minutes that I needed to talk to Carlisle about Mattie. I went behind a tree and phased back into my human form throwing on a pair of cut off jeans that I had found while I was running. Mine had shredded on the way over here.

Carlisle was out of the car when I got back to him looking really concerned. "Sam said something about her arm still bleeding?"

I nodded. "It didn't stop I guess. But I wanted to ask you something before we head there. I need Edward's help with something so if you know where the house is, I was hoping to meet up with him and talk while you are working on Mattie. Jared is there and if you need anything from me I'll only be a phone call away."

Carlisle nodded to me trying to seem calm. "Where do you want me to have him meet you?"

I thought for a second. "Somewhere close to Sam's house I was thinking I want to stay close to her, so definitely on our land."

He nodded again at me. "Well I can have him meet you at the cliffs that way you only a short run to Sam's house if we need you and Edward can be there fairly quickly."

I nodded saying thanks and returning to behind the trees as I saw him drive off. When I got to the cliffs Edward was there waiting for me looking really concerned. With him I really didn't have to explain what was going on. All I had to do was think about it. That is why I wanted to talk to him. If I had to find out what had happened to Mattie and why she was here then I was going to need his help. He met my eyes looking at me sincerely.

He nodded to me taking a seat on one of the many stumps that were there. "I see what is going on but are you really sure this is what you want me to do to her. I mean she didn't want you to know in the first place and if she still doesn't I don't think this is a good idea."

I shook my head still looking at him. "That is just it. I don't need to know. The one that needs to know is Charlie so I was hoping that when you find out you could just go and talk to him tell him about it and then sign the page to say that you were being honest about it and that is the end of the deal."

He nodded at me with a slight smile. "Well I will need her to think about it and I am almost sure that might bring up a few painful memories. Some of which I am not too sure I really want to see."

Just then my phone rang and it was up at my ear in a second. It was Sam and he seemed calm. "How is she doing?"

'She is calm for the time being. Carlisle said that she somehow nicked her vein that he never caught. He is stitching it up now. But he put her to sleep. What are you up to?'

"I needed something from one of the Cullen's for the stuff for Charlie to finish the paper work for her to come and live with you so I am just taking care of that now."

'Okay, don't be too long. Emily is cooking dinner for all of us. Do you have any idea how you are going to tell Mattie about what is going on?'

I shrugged forgetting that he couldn't see me. "Haven't quite got around to thinking about that just yet. But I'll figure it out don't worry. We will be there in a short while. Is he done yet?"

'Yes he is. He says he is going back home and for Edward to head there whenever he is done helping us.'

"Okay he heard you we are on our way back now. I need you to wake Mattie up though Sam." I looked over at Edward as I hung up my phone and placed it in my pocket. "We should get going, Sam is going to wake her up and you apparently need to get back home."

Edward nodded at me as we both took off for the house.

-Rewind and go back.-

Sam's POV

It was hard to stay calm but thinking about Mattie made it a little easier to think about staying calm. We all needed to be strong if we were going to get through this. Something hit my mind like a pile of bricks though. We still needed to know what had happened to Mattie to move her down here. That was going to be a really long conversation that from what I had seen in Jacob's mind was not going to be easier to have with her.

I hoped dearly that she would be able to handle that conversation unless Paul had come up with a better plan. But one problem at a time here to deal with. Get Seth out of the house, he is giving me a headache and all the whining about the schedule changes are causing me to get more angry. Next big problem having a look at that arm before Carlisle does get here, Jared and Quil should be able to get that done. That bedroom needs to be set up and the girls will be best at doing that, or at least they should be good at doing that for Mattie I hope. But they will need some muscle so we will see about that. Embry is probably the best one to go and calm Paul down plus the papers have to be taken to Charlie so he can do both of those things. This leaves Jacob to help the girls upstairs with the moving of everything in the bedroom. As for myself I need to think about this talk with Mattie about everything and help with Carlisle when he gets here if that is needed. I did tell him to make sure that he has everything that he could possibly need.

Jared called me from the train of thought I was on when he was in the kitchen standing right beside me. He had managed to get a clear look at the arm and it was pretty bad. Mattie for some reason had let him take a look. I wasn't sure what kind of bribe he had to use but at this point I really didn't care about that. If she had let him look and wasn't scratching at it and she knew Carlisle was coming to the house and didn't try to run that was even better. We walked into the living room to take a look at it. He was right it was fairly deep but I still didn't see why it was still bleeding.

Mattie was sitting on the chair calmly not looking at it but watching to television rubbing the arm on the chair.

"Mattie, I know what the answer to this probably is but I want to know from you. Does your arm hurt or does it just itch?"

Mattie looked at me hesitating a little. "I'm not sure. I think I might just itch enough to cause a problem so that I don't feel it hurting." After that she looked back at the TV and went back to scratching the arm of the chair.

I looked at Jared for a second. "Okay, I need to talk to you for a second." He followed me out of the living room and back into the kitchen. When we got into the kitchen I turned around to look at him this was starting to make me curious. "How did you get her to let us take a look at her arm?"

Jared smiled at me with an evil grin. "Well if you must know. I told her that it was happening and she could either let us do it willingly or we were going to physically do it to her but either way it was going to happen. Oh and she does know that Carlisle is coming to the house to deal with the bleeding. But I did have to promise her that Paul would be around for your talk with her."

I nodded to him. "Well it doesn't look that bad to me but it does look deep." I thought for a second. "Do you have any ideas about how we are going to get her talk about what happened back home?"

He shook his head at me. "I was only worrying about the problem at hand right now. But if you want me to come up with something but I hope that Paul is taking care of that."

With that I pulled out my phone and called Paul. He sounded like he was busy but when I asked him what he was up to I had to smile. He had found a way to get Mattie to tell us about her past and it was a way that she didn't have to tell us anything. Carlisle had come and gone after fixing her arm for us and she was still sleeping because he had given her something again. I wanted to wait until he got here to wake her back up. After all if he was around he could wake her up much easier than I could.

When Paul landed back at the house he was still a little shaken. I had tried waking Mattie up several times before giving up and waiting for him to get back to the house.

"You really mean that you can't wake her up right now Sam?" He laughed as he walked into the living room where she had been sleeping.

He settles himself down on the chair after picking her up and settles her on his lap.

A minute later she starts to get restless in his arms moving more than she really had all day. Until we started to hear her moan at Paul for waking her up again. I did laugh at this one myself. He was the one who was always getting yelled at for waking her up and this was funny to listen to.

"Mattie, we need to talk. There is something going on that you need to know about but you need to eat something first so you can take something for the pain for your arm." I looked at her meeting her eyes knowing full well that she would try and argue with me on this topic because she really didn't want to eat anything.

Mattie looked up at Paul smiling a little. "Do I really have to eat something? I am not hungry at all right now."

Paul smiled nodding his head. "Yes, you need to eat. I am sure Emily made something that you would love to eat."

Very slowly she got up out of the chair and began to make her way towards the dining room to get some food. She did make it to the table before turning to Paul saying that she was too tired to go into the kitchen to get the food and that he was going to have to do that if he wanted her to eat anything.

Paul went into the kitchen and emerged with a plate of spaghetti piled on it. He placed it in front of her with a smile. There was maybe three meatballs on the plate my guess is that they were going to share the plate between the two of them. "Now here is the deal. I will stay here and help you eat this but you need to do me a favour and it is one that I am hoping you are not completely against doing."

She shut her eyes for a few seconds before returning to gaze back up into his eyes. "I'm listening just as long as this is something you want and not something for anyone else here."

"Well it is mostly for me. A tiny bit of it is for you but it is mostly for me." He smiled at her and she blushed. He got her to say okay to this, but then I wondered which one he was referring to exactly. "I want you to think about why you moved here. I need you to think about it for me."

She got quiet for a few seconds on him and started to pick at the food on the plate. But when I looked over at Edward I knew that she was thinking about it. The look on his face made it almost impossible to think otherwise with her.

After a few minutes he walked over to me. "I think she is done telling me things. I am going to take the information to Charlie. I am going to wish you good luck in telling her about that other thing but I will be going home when I am done there unless you need anything else?"

I shook my head thanking him for doing this. When Mattie looked over at me she noticed that Edward was gone but shrugged it off and continued to eat the food that Paul had brought for her to eat.

After a bit it was obvious that she was done and starting to get tired again. She had snuggled up against Paul while he continued to eat the food on the plate.

"Mattie, come on three more bites." He pleaded with her to eat a bit more for him.

"Paul, I'm full." She sighed against his skin not making eye contact with him. "Can't I just go home and get some sleep?"

He pulled her chin up so that they were looking each other in the eyes for a second. "Three more bites of spaghetti or you sleep here tonight so I can go out on patrol?"

Mattie shook her head stubbornly at him. "You stay here if you want me to stay here, and I'll eat three more bites for that offer."

Paul looked over at me as I nodded at him. He picked up her fork filling it with spaghetti before putting it into her mouth.

Her eyes got big on him when she looked up at him smiling before finishing the food that was in her mouth. "I hope this means that you are okay with my offer?"

Paul nodded to her. "But I do have to talk to everyone down here so I can't stay up in the room with you the entire night is that okay with you?"

She nodded her head and continued eating. I think the three bites turned into like six bites and the spaghetti was almost finished by the time they were done.

While Paul was putting her to bed I made a phone call to Quil. It rang twice before he picked it up sounding very sleepy.

"Sam, I just got to sleep. This had best be important."

"Quil, would I be calling you after I send you home to get some sleep if it wasn't important." I shook my head for a second at him. I knew they rarely got to sleep but Paul wanted everyone here for this little talk and we couldn't hold it in the woods.

"Well probably not but it is still annoying. What is it though?"

"Paul wants to talk to everyone about something and he has gotten Mattie to go to sleep here so we can't hold it at the usual spot. Her body will know if he leaves the house, so he asked me to get everyone here."

"Okay I'll be there in a bit then."

"Quil you have ten minutes to get here."

I had similar phone calls with the rest of the pack ordering them in some cases to get over to the house within the ten minute thing figuring that Paul would want to get this conversation over with as quickly as possible. When the ten minutes were up and we were all in the kitchen Paul was finally downstairs.

"She is asleep for a good few hours I hope. She really didn't want to take anything but when she saw that it would make me happy she decided to take it without fighting anymore."

Jared smiled at him. "So she is okay with the idea of staying here then?"

I looked over at him with a smile. "I don't think she knows about that entire situation yet?"

Paul shook his head. "I was wondering if the council could do me a favour. Have them write up a letter saying that by order of them she is moving here."

I smiled that was a good idea. "I do think Billy could do that for us or even Sue could do it. It would take the blame out of our hands and put it into their hands and she can't fight them on things." I needed to ask him about me looking at her to make sure all of the cuts were healing and that there were no new ones. "Paul, while we were in the room with Carlisle he showed us all of the scratches on her body. You know that I would never order you to do let me do this but for her safety will you let me take a look at her daily to make sure they are healing and that there are no new ones?"

Paul sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs in the living room. "I think that might be the best idea right now. I know she might not like it but she had promised me she had stopped and then you told me that she hadn't it is a matter of her safety." He sat there thinking for a few seconds before turning to Embry. "I know the two of you were talking outside before I called you away from that to help me with this other thing but I want to know what you were talking about."

Embry looked down at the floor. "She was telling me about our father, just different things about him that I never knew. It was hard to listen to but by the way she was saying it, it sounded like something that she needed to get out of her system before she could do anything else."

A minute later the phone rang and I took off to get it. It was Charlie calling to ask a few things.

'You are okay with her staying with you for the next few years?'

"Yes Charlie she needs someone here and I am willing to be that person for the next few years."

'Sam, I need to go through this if it is to be done officially. You or Emily will always be there in the house with her past 9pm to deal with anything if there are problems?'

"Yes there will always be someone here with her."

'Okay, then we are sending a letter to her mother letting her know that she is losing custody of her daughter, did you want one to go to Mattie to let her know what is going on?'

"Give me a second that might be a good idea." I covered the receiver with my hand and looked over at Paul. "Charlie says that he can write up an official letter to her from the state saying what is going on, do you think that might be better than getting one from the council?"

Paul nodded smiling.

"Yes Charlie I think that would be a great idea. If I was to send someone down to you how soon could you have it ready by?"

'Give me an hour and it will be ready.'

"Okay, I'll send Jake to pick it up in an hour. He wants to see Bella anyway."

'Goodbye Sam and thanks. I don't think she would have done well in the foster system which is where she would have ended up if this had gone on for too long.'

"Bye, Charlie and thanks again for doing this for us."

When that was done I hung up the phone and smiled at everyone. "So Jake in an hour you can go over to the station and pick up that letter and then go see Bella if you want. Or you can go see her right now and pick up the letter in two hours. Either way you are back here with that letter in just over two hours."

Jake smiled at me for a second. "I'm gone. I want to see Bella for a bit and I think this way gives me the most time with her." He took off out the door quickly phasing outside in the woods.

Mattie's POV

The world around me got smaller as I ran through it. I recognized the place where I was. It was my old school that I went to. Taylor was sitting on the stairs waiting for me like she always had before we went to class together. I was wearing a long sleeved shirt and pair of pants. Her eyes grew big when she saw me.

"Girl it is like 34 degrees outside and in here how can you be wearing that?"

I smiled at her and shrugged my shoulders. Taylor was really the only one who had seen what had happened to me at home and the only one I did trust with the information. "I am warm blooded, I like the heat outside and in here."

She looked at me pulling me towards the bathroom that was usually empty. "Mattie, I know when you are hiding something what happened last night?"

I slowly pulled up my shirt sleeve revealing what had happened the night before to her. "That is what happened to me last night. I got home from visiting Riley later than I thought it was and he was waiting up for me when I got home."

Taylor smiled at me. "Well at least your mother wasn't in on this one that would have been much worse."

I smiled at her looking in the mirror. "We should get to class I don't want to get into trouble for not going today."

Taylor looked down at the floor. "I can't go with you to class today, Mattie."

I looked at her almost scared that something was happening. That maybe she was leaving to go live somewhere else. "Why not?"

She looked at me for a quick second before walking out of the bathroom. "Because you aren't going to class, this has gone on way too long Mattie. Something had to be done about the situation. So I was talking to my father and apparently your mother lives in Washington and you can live with her. They are taking your father and step-mother to jail. Mattie they can't hurt you anymore."

"NO!" I yelled at her running as fast as I could. "This is my home. I don't care what is happening to me. I don't want to go live with a parent who never wanted me in the first place."

I was shaken being woken up by someone. I didn't even know I was dreaming it was like I was reliving that day in my head. Needless to say that was the best nightmare I had had in a long time. I opened my eyes to see Paul sitting on the bed next to me.

"Was I screaming again?" I asked trying to hide my face.

He nodded to me. "But it just started. Did you want to talk about the nightmare you were having?"

I shook my head. "Not really, I will tell you this though it was not as bad as the ones I have had in the past while." I got up looking at my arm for a second. For some reason it wasn't hurting or itchy at all this morning. "I'll be back in a second." I ran to the door before realizing that I really had no idea where the bathroom was in this house at all. "Where is the bathroom Paul?"

Paul shook his head before getting out of the bed and walked to the door with me. "I'll meet you downstairs after this. We can have the talk with Sam at that point before everyone else gets here alright? I think we need to have it without anyone else here there are a few things that I doubt you want them to know about."

I nodded going into the bathroom. I quickly washed my face and did what I needed to before skipping down the stairs to the living room where Sam and Paul were sitting down talking.

Paul's POV

It was 8am when Mattie woke me up with the screaming. She had managed to get through almost the entire night without a nightmare. Maybe that stuff was working. Or maybe it was just because I was there all night with her but I really would hope that she would let me know what was wrong and causing these things. I was supposed to protect her from everything and with this happening I couldn't do that.

Sam walked into the living room where I was sitting waiting for Mattie to come downstairs. "You want to get everything out right now don't you?" He asked me sitting down on the chair across the room.

I nodded to him. "I want to put everything out on the table for her to see but I don't want the others showing up before this conversation is done. I don't want them to distract her from this."

Sam nodded smiling a little. "If that is what you want to do then that is what we can do. The guys already know to not disturb us until I call them. But she is coming down the stairs so this should be a good time to stop talking about that."

Mattie walked into the room, she looked at Sam quickly. "Good morning Sam." She walked over to me giving me a kiss on the cheek before settling herself down in my chair.

Sam smiled. "Morning, how did you sleep?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Better than I have in a long time, but still not great."

He nodded at her. "Okay we need to talk about four things. We don't need to discuss all for right now but we will at least need to discuss three of them."

I smiled at Mattie. "I think the first thing that needs to be said is this. Mattie, you need to read this letter." I handed her the letter that Jake had dropped off from Charlie for her.

She looked at me with extremely scared eyes. Taking the envelope very gently in her hands and looking at it more carefully before dropping it and running up the bedroom.

Sam and I followed her up the stairs and into the room. I sat down on the bed not knowing what was going on. "Mattie," I pushed the hair that was covering her eyes behind her ears hugging her close to me. "I don't understand."

Her eyes were pure terror when she met mine for a second. "I will tell you why I ran but only you."

I looked up at Sam who smiled, "I'll be downstairs making you coffee for you to have when you come down." He walked out of the room leaving the door open a little.

My eyes met Mattie's again, they were looking a little more normal now. I pulled her onto my lap hugging her as close as humanly possible to me. "Okay so talk to me."

"That nightmare I was having when you woke me up, it was about the day that I found out I was moving here. It was replaying in my head. I had told my best friend about everything that was happening to me and we had sworn to each other that we would keep it a secret. But she told her father who was a lawyer about all of this and then I found out what was going on she had promised me that she would never tell anyone about this."

I hugged her close. "But why did you run when you saw the letter that I handed you?"

"It was in the same type of envelope the one they gave me to officially tell me that the courts were ordering me to move here." She looked at me for the first time in the past few minutes. "Paul, please tell me what that letter says, don't make me read it. Don't make me find out you are sending me away through a letter."

If my mouth wasn't kissing her at the moment I would have it hung open just sitting there staring at her. "Mattie, I promise you that is not a letter telling you that I am sending you away." I sighed a little at the fact that she did just open up to me a little. "Sam and I just thought it would be better if the news came to you from an official channel but if you want me to I can tell you exactly what that letter says when we get downstairs."

She nodded to me as I carried her back downstairs and placed her in my chair. Sam brought us both over a cup of coffee handing one to her with a bit more sugar in it than usual.

Sam smiled at her. "Okay so the letter basically says that you are moving into here. Mattie, when your mother took custody of you she was told that she had to be home with you at night. When the cops found out that you were being left alone at night and Embry being out I was given the option to take you in. So to keep you and Paul together I did that."

She smiled at him. "Well that is not that bad of news. But I do have one question for you guys."

Sam looked at her nervously. "What is that Mattie?"

Mattie smiled at me. "I am going to be needing my clothes from my mom's house so when can we get them?"

I smiled happy this was the only problem. "You and I will go them at one point in the next week."

Her face turned to Sam. "Okay that was thing number one what is thing number two?"

Sam looked over to me, I smiled knowing where I wanted to go next with this conversation. "Mattie, I know you might not agree to this right now but I need you to do me a favour. Well it isn't really a favour it is more or less Sam wanting to do it and I am not standing in his way at all." I looked at her getting serious for a minute. "You had promised me a month ago that you had stopped doing that to yourself, can you imagine how upset I was when I found out that you hadn't really stopped doing this. So for the time being, everyday at least once Sam is going to take a look at you and make sure all the cuts are healing."

Mattie looked somewhat worried about this but nodded her head as if she was accepting this concept. But that would really be decided when Sam tried to do it the first time to her.

I looked over at Sam not knowing where he had placed the other thing on her. "Sam you want to talk to her about the last thing?"

Sam smiled at her. "Ya I can do that." He smiled at Mattie again. "So before you go to bed tonight or at one point today we can take a look to make sure everything is healing." He shook his head for a second making eye contact with her. "Now here is the thing, I know about the nightmares. But I am not going to ask you to talk to me about them if you don't want to. You know you have all the guys here plus Emily and Kim that you can talk to if you want to get something off your mind at any time. But on the off chance that there is no one around that you want to talk to there is a notebook in your nightstand with a pen and pencil and eraser. No one will see it unless you want them to. And the patrol schedule did change so that Paul can be around at night to be here with you."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. I do like having Paul here with me all night. It is much nicer, and much easier to sleep. Why don't we go onto the forth thing seeing how the guys aren't here yet?"

I smiled at her pleased that she wanted to find out what this forth thing actually was. "Okay so the forth thing on the list is this, I know you probably don't want to talk about this but I really would like to know why you moved here. What actually happened to cause your friend to tell on you?"

She got really quiet. "Can we work up to that later?"

I nodded to her as Sam pulled out his phone. "I don't know about you two but I am getting hungry. I think it might be time to get Emily back here to make some breakfast and for Paul to get out on patrol for a little while."

I smiled at Mattie telling her to go get some proper clothes on they were put away in the room for her and that I would be back in a little bit after I checked out everything outside.


	22. Chapter 22

I walked upstairs looking around the room to see where they put everything on me. Sam came up a minute later looking a little grim, he walked in and took a seat on the bed.

"Mattie, there was blood on the arm of the chair. Can I take a look at your arm for a second?"

I smiled at him walking over to the bed showing him my arm. The blood had seeped through the bandage.

Sam shook his head. "Get dressed and I'll make a phone call to see if Carlisle is still around and he can take a look at that for you." He smiled again getting up and walking to the door of the room leaving it slightly open.

It took a minute or two before I found a shirt to put on now to find some pants. I hunted around for a good minute or two before giving up and going downstairs still in my pyjamas. I smiled at Kim who was in the kitchen helping Emily make breakfast quickly, my guess was that the boys were hungry but Sam and Paul wanted to have that conversation with me so they couldn't eat until then.

"Kim, any idea where my pants are? Paul found my pyjamas for me last night so I haven't looked in the drawers that much and I couldn't find any this morning."

Kim smiled at me, coming over giving me a hug. "Bottom drawer of the dresser, and if they aren't there come back down here and I'll find out where Jared put them."

I laughed for a second. "I looked there first and I couldn't find them, and don't tell me you let Jared put all my clothes away now did you?"

The three of us laughed for a second until a knock came to the door, Emily smiled at both of us. "Don't worry Sam will get that. But Kim you better go see where Jared put everything because I think that might be Carlisle here and he is going to want to take a look at that arm of yours."

I smiled as I followed Kim out into the living room. Sam smiled at me then when he saw that I was still in my pyjamas he glared. "I thought I told you to get dressed."

I giggled for a second and looked towards Kim. "Well I was trying to do that but it sort of goes like this. I couldn't find any pants to put on so I came down here assuming that Kim had put my clothes away but apparently it was Jared so that is why I can't find anything in my room."

Jared smiled. "Hey it isn't my fault that you can't find anything in that room of yours and besides the point it was Paul who put your pants away for you. So he will know where they are and not me. But I'll go take a look to see where he might have put them, will any pair of pants do?"

I nodded. "Although." I gave Kim an evil smile. "I would prefer my snowflake pyjama pants, the ones that are really comfy."

Jared laughed. "Well it is good to see you are in a better mood than you were in last night, or even yesterday." He smiled coming over to me with that same evil grin on his face that I had given Kim a second ago. "But you know what two are needed to play this game." And with that silly grin he picked me up in his arms and ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Jared you need to put me down this instant." I yelled at him between the giggles. "What is Paul going to do to you if he finds out you did this to me?"

Jared just laughed. "Well you were laughing so I hope you were enjoying yourself. And you can't really deny it all that way seeing how all of us heard that giggling and you know the wolf telepathy thing kind of works like that."

He set me down on the bed and went to the closet. "If you put all my clothes away how come you don't know where they all are?"

"I told you this downstairs both Paul and I put them away. Now when Carlisle leaves you are going to have to come up here with Kim after breakfast and sort things out because Paul and I need to have a conversation just the two of us and that is a perfect thing for you to be doing while we are doing that." He smiled tossing the pair of pants that I wanted at me.

"Wow you found the ones that I wanted. And what is this conversation going to be about anyway and why can't you have it during breakfast while Kim and I are listening to the conversation?" I smiled going behind the curtain that had been put up in this room for me to change behind while he waited in the room.

He smiled at me as he got the blanket that was on my bed and held it up towards me when I stepped out from curtain. "Now do you want to be wrapped in this for Carlisle to take a look at your arm?" He was still in a good mood and I was happy about that but that conversation was being pushed to the back of my mind which wasn't helping the situation. I nodded up at him walking into the blanket. "As for that conversation between Paul and I it is something that you guys will find out about later we just want it to be a surprise right now for the both of you."

After being all wrapped up Jared carried me down the stairs and set me in the chair there I was sitting the other day. Carlisle took a look at my arm being very careful to be gentle with it. After a minute of examining it he took Sam outside and talked with him. My eyes met Quil's for a second before I started to get really scared.

A minute later Paul came walking in the door. "Mattie, were you rubbing that last night in your sleep?" He pointed to my arm looking a little grim about the situation but as if he understood it completely.

I shrugged the best I could. "I don't know I might have rubbed it last night while I was sleeping. But if I did I didn't do it on purpose."

Carlisle smiled. "Well Mattie what has happened is you have broken the stitches again. Now I can do one of two things. I can wrap it up the same way we had it and hope that nothing like this happens again. Or we can take you down to my office either at the house or the hospital and I can put a cast on it for you so that this doesn't happen again and we cannot worry about you accidentally doing this in your sleep. I do fear that if we do just wrap it up again that I am going to have to be making a house call like this every day and I don't think you want that to happen."

I looked at Paul for a second. "Can you just wrap it up for right now so we can get some food? I am kind of hungry right now."

Sam smiled at me and Paul. "Well this might be a good sign I don't think you have ever asked for food. So Carlisle you will be around the house in an hour?"

Carlisle smiled at all of us. "Yes I will be. If I'm not there I might just be out on the hunt but I should be back there soon enough for you guys because Edward and I are going right now as soon as I get back there."

Carlisle left giving Sam and Paul both handshakes. "We'll see you in a little while then Carlisle." Sam said walking back over to me. "Now as for you. Emily and Kim have breakfast under control Paul and Jared are going outside to talk about something and you can march up those stairs so that we can have our little chat for today."

I sighed knowing that it would be coming at one point before I went to bed and I had assumed that everyone knew about what was going on so after a little bit of work I did manage to get myself untangled from the blanket. I could hear Sam on the stairs behind me.

"Now Mattie, I know this is sort of going to be uncomfortable for you and I was planning on having Paul around for the first time but right now this seems like the best time so because it was just your arms that have been done I'm just going to ask you to show me those." He smiled at me as Kim knocked on the door of my bedroom.

"Mattie, I was going to do up a plate for you so as soon as Sam is done we can let the guys have at the food. Is there anything you want or don't want?"

I smiled at the door, as I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt so that Sam could see my other arm. "Umm, just a few pancakes and sausages sounds good. But Kim not too many alright."

I could hear her laugh outside the door. "Okay now where is the fun in that Mattie. And I thought you would never touch sausages because of what kind of meat they are?"

Sam smiled pulling my sleeve back down after examining my arm thoroughly. "Okay you go make up your own plate. Mattie, I don't think that I need to tell you this but I'm going to anyway you both need to leave Paul and Jared alone outside alright."

I shrugged my shoulders before finding a sweatshirt on the dresser, I put it on and figured out it was probably Paul's because it was a million sizes too big for me. I snuggled into it before opening the door for Kim and walking past her. "Well if we are going to get some food I think we should go now. And do you have any idea what our two boyfriends are talking about outside right now?"

Kim shook her head letting out a giggle. "I have no idea but frankly if this is another one of Jared's ideas I think we might be screwed in some ways because he won't tell me anything ever when it comes to these."

I laughed at this as I made myself up a plate and took a seat at the table beginning to eat. Kim followed me in that respect and sat right beside me so that to boys had could not be beside each other if they wanted to both sit beside us. The two of us started talking when Leah walked into the room getting her a plate too before taking a seat beside me.

"You know this is going to drive Paul crazy right? That we are each sitting on one side of her and so he can't sit beside her." Leah laughed a little as she said it. "Well I guess you guys might have done this on purpose anyway because they won't tell you what they are talking about outside right?"

Both Kim and I nodded as we continued eating. A second later Quil walked into the kitchen. "Is the food ready?"

All of us nodded to him. "Quil, you can have some right now if you do Kim and me a favour."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at us. "Okay what is this favour and please tell me that it has nothing to do with what Paul and Jared are talking about right now outside."

I shook my head smiling at him. "Don't worry we are not going to ask you to tell us what they are discussing out there. However we do want you to sit beside Kim and not move when Jared asks you to."

Quil shook his head and laughed. "You two girls are evil you know that, don't you?" He grabbed a plate and filled it before taking a seat beside Kim.

Emily looked at the four of us sitting at the table and called out to Sam that the food was ready if the guys wanted some they could come and get it. It is one of the funniest things all the guys swarming the little counter in that kitchen trying to get food. I was glad that we got some first. When Paul and Jared were done getting their food they looked at both Kim and I. I glanced up to see the sour look on their faces.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Kim smiled at Jared, before continuing to concentrate on the food.

Paul looked at me, "You both did this on purpose didn't you?"

I shook my head at him with a smile. "Not really, Leah gave me the idea when she sat down beside me. But I figured since you two were having fun outside that we could have some girl time in here and then Quil wanted some food so the offer went out to him provided he sat beside Kim." I shrugged and went back to eating the food on my plate.

Paul huffed taking a seat over on the other side of the table away from both me and Kim. Jared went over and sat beside him having a conversation that we could hear.

"Man, you know that it was a genius plan right? Having Quil sit there and giving him almost first access to the food. None of us would turn down that offer and you know it." Jared smiled over at me. "But girls I want to know one thing. Which one of you two came up with this idea that you have?"

Kim and I both pointed at each other. Giggling a little as we ate.

Jared smiled at us. "Alright, Quil who made that deal with you about not moving when we came in if you wanted to get food?"

Quil smiled over at me. "Mattie did that but that doesn't mean that she came up with the idea?"

Jared turned to Sam for a second having a bit of a conversation with him before he and Paul got up from where they were sitting walking over to us putting their plates on the table.

Paul smiled at me kissing the back of my neck after moving my hair out of the way whispering in my ear. I looked over at Kim and saw that Jared was doing the same thing to her. I shrugged it off neither one of us were going to break right now for them.

"Mattie if you want to know what that discussion was about, we'll give one of you a hint but you have to come clean and tell me who came up with this mad plan to get back at us?" he smiled as he continued to kiss my neck each one sending shockwaves through my body.

I pushed Paul back slightly looking over at Quil. "You can move if you want Quil and let Jared have that seat." I turned slightly the other way and looked at Leah who also moved over so that Paul could sit down. "You guys can sit as long as you let Kim and I talk for a minute to discuss this deal, and no listening to our conversation."

Paul looked at me shocked. "As if we would ever do anything like that right now." Both boys went back to eating as I looked at Kim.

"One of us needs to say it was our idea. I think it should be you because you were the one that really did come up with it. Especially with the Quil idea being there to support it." Kim smiled at me a little before looking over at Jared.

I nodded. "Alright go ahead and tell Jared it was my idea but whatever the hint is you tell me and we might be able to figure it out." I turned to Paul. "Alright it was my idea to do this to you guys, now who is getting the hint."

Jared leaned over and whispered something in Kim's ear. When he pulled away Kim had a very confused look on her face. I shrugged smiling a little at Kim. I knew we would figure it out and spoil this surprise provided that it wasn't that big of one.

When we were done eating I looked at Kim. "Well I think Sam is waiting for me to take me to see Carlisle to get this thing looked at again and then for him to put a hard cast on it so that this doesn't happen again." I got up from where I was sitting kissing Paul just once on the cheek before heading into the living room where Sam and Emily were sitting. "I'm reading to go see Carlisle if you are ready to go right now."

Sam smiled standing up. "He is on call at the hospital right now so that is where we have to go if we are going to do this right now but if you want one of the guys to come along with us you can have that but not Paul he has to go out again."

I smiled at him. "Can Embry come this time? I think Kim wants to have some fun with Jared about this thing that they discussed while they were outside. You know it would have been smarter for them to just not tell us and for you to do the same. That way we wouldn't have been this nosy about wanting to know what happened."

Sam smiled laughing a little. "Well I'll have to go get Embry if you want to wait here he was supposed to be patrolling with Paul this morning."

I looked at him. "If he is busy I will just as easily prefer Jake or Quil. I just want to have someone there that I can snuggle into if I need to during this. I'm not sure if there is going to be any ... umm..."

He nodded. "Alright I'll grab both of them. It's going to be a second before they get here. Quil went home and Jake is still there with his father. I'll have to give them a call. Are you going to keep Paul's sweatshirt on?"

I nodded back at him. "Yep it is nice and cozy warm but I think that I'm going to have to take it off when we get there."

"I'll see if one of them can swing by Paul's place and pick you up one of his zip up ones so you can wear it when we are gone. And I'm having someone wrap you up in that blanket that way you can't run on us when we get to the hospital." He walked into the kitchen leaving me in the living room with Emily.

Ten minutes after me finally somewhat settling on the chair he walks into the living room with Quil and Jake following him. Quil looks down at me. "Mattie come on we need to get you your arm is starting to bleed again and I don't think that Paul wants to sit in your blood if it gets onto chair again." He smiles grabbing my arm and wrapping it very tightly in the towel before grabbing the blanket wrapping it even tighter around my body. "Is that good?"

I nod letting him carry me to the car. The drive to the hospital was short which I was thankful for. I still didn't know how well this was going to work but I had promised myself that if I felt scared that I was going to tell one of them and they would help.

As Sam parks the car I can feel my heart start to beat faster and harder in my chest and I know they call all hear it. And as if to confirm my thought I look back at Quil.

Quil looks at me. "Mattie we can hear that."

I nod to him smiling. "I know but I can't help it. It is just my body reacting to where we are. I am trying to make it stop but it's not working very well. Besides if I try to run I'm pretty sure that one of you three could catch me plus with how tight this blanket is I doubt I could even run even if I tried."

This gained a laugh out of all three of them. As Quil picked me up to carry into the hospital. Getting to Carlisle's office he sets me down on the patient's chair. Before stepping back he makes sure that the blanket isn't going anywhere. "Just have to make sure you really can't get away."

A minute later Carlisle walks into the office. "Well Mattie let me take a look at that arm. It might be easier for you if you don't look at what I'm doing."

I smile as I turn away. "So do I get any clues as to what Paul and Jared were talking about outside this morning guys. Come on I know it's a surprise but I hate them. So please can one of you tell me what is going on."

Jake lets out a laugh as I hear Sam and Quil cough trying to keep it to a minimum. "You think that we are going to tell you. Not only will Paul kill us but Jared will too. Because we know that you aren't going to keep it you yourself. You will probably tell Kim what they discussed so the answer is no. But if you want to try and guess we might confirm it."

I feel Carlisle touch my shoulder trying to get my attention. Knowing that he wants me to look at him. "Carlisle, I don't want to rude but until you are done I really don't want to look at that."

"So just go ahead?" he seems unsure but I can feel him continue to work on my arm. Until I feel a sharp pain going through it.

Knowing it was a needle that he just me with I try not to look. I know myself well enough that if I do it will more than likely cause me to pull my arm away.

"Jake." My voice shakes through his name and before I know he is standing there looking at me. "It hurts. More than it should I think there is like this sharp pain pulsing through it." I see Jake flinch a little as cold hard hands hold my arm in place. "What is that?"

He kneels down a little to look directly into my eyes. "Carlisle called someone in to help him. This way we don't have to. He wasn't sure how many of us would come. Sam has gone to call Paul to get him to the house for when we get there."

"Does this mystery person talk?" I ask feeling their hands move ever so gently trying to calm me.

"I do talk but I'm just here to hold your arm not to distract you. I hope Jake can do that." His voice was deep and unusually calming.

I shrug and feel his grip tighten. "Ouch that hurt."

"Well then don't move your arm and my hands won't tighten their grip on your arm."

I can feel his fingers moving almost massaging my arm right above where the cut ends. "That feels a little funny but a nice funny if you know what I mean."

"Mattie you shouldn't be able to feel what his fingers are doing, something is wrong."

I look up at Jake in time to see his mouth moving but not able to hear what he is saying. "Jake what is going on? I'm worried."

"Mattie, get your mind off of what his is doing. What if you try to guess what that surprise is from Paul and Jared I'll give you ten guesses and promise if you get it I'll confirm it."

I take a deep breath. "Fine let me think. Seeing how I just told them our plans for Valentine's Day is that what they were discussing?"

Jake shakes his head at me. "Nope that isn't what they were discussing this morning. You have nine guesses left."

"Umm. Was it a date of some kind?"

Jake laughs. "That is way too broad of a guess. So I can't answer it. But you have only eight left."

"Huh. How can that be counted as a guess when you won't even answer the question."

"Because I make the rules, now are you going to guess again?" he laughs at me. "I like being cryptic with you it is funny to see how you react. Now I see why Embry liked annoying you so much about the Christmas Eve date."

I let out a giggle. "Are you actually going to be cryptic with me? Because if that is the case I think I want to know what the clue that Jared gave to Kim this morning."

Quil laughs at this one. "You don't know that fact that one of the conditions of her hearing the clue was that she couldn't tell you what it was."

I frown at them. "That is so not fair. And nine bets out of ten the clue was cryptic too. You guys are all mean."

Quil smiled. "Don't worry he is almost done. And what you did to Paul and Jared this morning wasn't mean?"

Before I could answer I feel someone's hand on my shoulder again. "Mattie, I'm done. But I want you to stay here for a little while just to make sure that nothing is wrong. Your body didn't do so well with the stuff I gave it. I want to make sure you are alright. And the cast has to dry so I'm going to bring in a heater to dry out the liquid in the cast if you will stay still?"

I nod at him. Rolling back over onto my back from the position I had been in. Which was surprising very comfortable for me lay. "Maybe I should just give up on guess what this thing is. Can you tell me one thing though?"

Quil and Jake are both hesitant but they both nod. "As long as it has nothing to do with us telling you about this discussion."

"Well it kind of does but in a twisted way. Am I going to find out what it is soon?"

They both nod smiling at me.

A/N: Okay guys sorry it took this long for me to update this story or rather any of my stories. I've been super busy with school and work so hopefully within the next twenty-four hours I will update all my stories at least once. Let me know what you think.


	23. AU sorry guys

Okay Guys heres the deal.

My apologies that it has taken me this long to get a story update on but it is not a chapter for really reading. It is a beg for your help. I am currently trying to write another story, as the others are kind of hitting road blocks at the moment. And the mega problem of my computer isn't helping.

I have a sister: The chapter is almost done so don't worry it will be up soon. I hope, if nothing else by Christmas I promise.

Veggie Delight in DC: This one is the closest one to being updated again in the very near future as it is basically done I just have to get onto my computer and update it.

Addition to the family: I know where the story is going it is all layed out I just have to write the darn thing.

Chapter 3738: The rest of them are almost done I just have to get them typed into the computer.

New Girl, New life: That one I have sworn to update it before the start of season 4. as I meant to have it up completely prior to season 3.

Not Again: The final chapter of this story will be up hopefully soon. It will be from Quil's POV and the story that it is related to will be soon too I'm hoping, Chapter one is written if your wondering.

Scott's Legend: Im lost about. Honestly it's been a while.

All other's: I'm not sure where they are going from where they are as you can see it has been a while since I have managed to update them.

Now for that request. I am working on a new story for Twilight. This one will be a wolf only one ie. There will be no vampires in the story at all. Well there may be a stray one or two but not the Cullens.

Here's the deal. I have put a poll up as to who you want the OC to be related to. As the story will be starting soon and I would like your input. So Vote and let me know and let other readers know too.

If there is someone you think should be on the list let me know but I'm pretty sure those are the only choices I am really going to put on there.

Thanks and I hope to be updating really soon.


End file.
